


Arrow

by footnoodles



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 50,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/footnoodles/pseuds/footnoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck on an island for 10 days waiting for their log pose to set, the Straw Hats are blissfully unaware of another pirate crew plotting their demise from the inside. Zoro falls prey to an arrow aimed for Nami, and suffers some... strange side effects.<br/>(Indefinite Hiatus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

     The glint of sunlight bounded off the face of heart shaped glass in the captain's binoculars. He was sneering, one foot propped up against the carved wood helm of entwined mermaids. He'd been watching the horizon carefully for the scent of a rumour that had reached him. A few days of waiting, lurking in the neighboring cove to the main port finally began to pay off. Proudly pushed against the winds of the Grand Line billowed the flag of the Straw Hat Pirates at the docks. Careful time spent to make sure they weren't planning on dropping anchor anywhere else. From here to there, was a clear shot between groves of trees. A _perfect_ shot. Captain Valentine leaned forward with a cackle.

     “See that woman sunbathing on the deck?” He started, tilting his head slightly toward the first mate at his side. “Aim for her, I'll take care of this one myself.” The sneer tweaked into a full blown smile across the captain's face. With a nod, the first mate pulled her bow arm back, the arrowhead flashing a pink sheen in the sunlight. The pause to aim was short before the arrow was let fly through the air. Captain Valentine was eyes only for the ship across the glade, waiting for the arrow to sink into it's mark. As he watched, a door was smashed open on deck, a member of the crew flying out. The captain let out a shout as the arrow plunged into the midair target.

     “WHAT?!” His jaw dropped almost comically at the chances of this happening. “Shit—Aphrodite, it's your show now. Go!” He gestured wildly as his first mate leapt without a second's hesitation over the starboard side, a child member of the crew vaulting after her only a second later. “Damn them, they'll fall to my love arrow. And then—that bounty will be OURS.” Valentine swirled, his cape whipping in the breeze as the crew let out a triumphant shout.

 

➹ ➹ ➹

 

     With both Luffy and his asshole first mate raising hell in the kitchen, Sanji's patience was far past spent. Luffy was attempting to goad tastes of lunch out of Sanji's frying pan far before lunch was done while Zoro was attempting to pillage the grog stock. Sweet— _beautiful_ Nami had the decency to inform them all the log pose would take 10 days to set. Unfortunately, Luffy's ache for venture hadn't kicked in yet so Sanji had no actual peace to do what he did best. Instead of kicking his captain off the boat, Sanji was persuaded to make food for the restless crew. With one foot balanced precariously on Luffy's face, Sanji flipped the stir-fry with a gentle flick of the wrist. There was the flash of a hand and Sanji whipped around only to see that Zoro had snatched a chunk of meat out of the midair stir-fry and popped it into his mouth, chewing with an obnoxiously apathetic look on his face. Sanji had had it.

     “You—” One hand lifted the stir-fry high in the air where Luffy couldn't interfere with it as a leg swung out to meet the guard of Zoro's forearm. Zoro even had the _nerve_ to chew with his mouth open as he growled at Sanji's reaction. A heel braced on the wood planks of the floor, the force of Sanji's second kick throwing Zoro through the cabin door with ease, the pan still held high without a single speck of food flying from the edges. Sanji looked on with satisfaction as Zoro's broad shoulders knocked the door open.

     There was a faint whizzing of air as Zoro flew through the doorway. It practically happened in slow motion. Sanji saw it shriek past the porthole, gleaming a particular shade as the sun struck it's edges. An arrow soaring from the sky. It collided with Zoro midair, twisting his body from the impact as it sunk into his upper arm. Zoro was curling, catlike, a hand reaching for the injury. Hyperfocused on the arrow tip, he could see so clearly the whites of Zoro's knuckles. The way his tendons stood up on the back of his hand as he clutched a palm over the inevitable wound. Time smashed into Sanji like a freighter, sending Zoro at full speed into the deck with a loud grunt. Simultaneously, several crew members hit the deck, Luffy rolling out into the open looking for a source of assault. Sanji leaned up against the inside of the door frame as the food continued to sizzle in the remnants of heat in his pan, eyes on the prowl for an enemy in the tropical woods. In the background he could hear Chopper shout something to the Zoro that was still sprawled several feet away from everyone else.

     “Oh my god!” A woman's voice pierced the silence hovering over the ship. Luffy was leaning out over the balustrade to look at the speaker that was fast approaching on the docks. At the mere sight of her, Sanji strode to Luffy's side, the incident all but forgotten. A small child was riding the wave of her elegant skirt, looking forlorn with a bow dangling from his fingers. She came jogging up to the Thousand Sunny, up the loading ramp, her fingers sliding along the railing. Respectfully, she did not step foot on the deck. Instead she peered across the space to where Zoro was now stirring. Worry etched across her brow.

     “Are you alright?” Sure enough, the man who'd been hit with Captain Valentine's arrow was now sitting upright, curses flowing freely from his mouth as he glared at the arrow, plucking it from his arm. Roronoa Zoro? Now _that_ was good luck. They may have been aiming for their navigator, but this was much better luck in Aphrodite's opinion. Now all she had to do, was grab his attention. Men's attentions were so easy to steal after all. “Goodness, I am so sorry. Cupid! Apologize to this man immediately!” The crew member at her side put on his practiced sniveling act, apologizing profusely. Roronoa was standing now, the arrow clutched in his hand. “You see, he wants to be an archer, I keep telling him not to practice near the docks and now see how it's gone...” Much to her annoyance, their chef was leaning out over the railing, his nostrils flaring.

     “No problem at all, my beautiful queen. He only hit our local barbarian, it probably didn't even put a scratch on him.” A wrist was tossing the food in his pan with great ease as he eyeballed her. Aphrodite turned back to the now approaching Roronoa who... was _not_ looking at her. No, he was storming toward—

     “Say that again!?” Within a split moment, the chef and first mate were pitted against each other, arm and leg.

     “You heard me, lucky I kicked you out of the kitchen when I did. Our lovely Nami could have been hit instead!” This comment seemed to throw Roronoa over the edge, pitching the two into a full fledged brawl right before their eyes. Straw Hat Luffy himself plucked the arrow from Zoro's hands mid fight, handing it back impassively to her, fletching first.

     “Don't worry about it.” He said with a gleaming smile. Aphrodite felt like her veins could explode. _This asshole!?_

     She was immediately forgotten as the crew began to disband to different areas of the ship, leaving Roronoa and the chef to continue to duke it out right before her eyes. She looked to Cupid, who looked startled and vaguely upset. Their thoughts congruent on one thing.

 

➹ ➹ ➹

 

     “Captain Valentine, I'm sorry I did my best but he—” Aphrodite was hurriedly attempting to reaffirm what she had explained to the captain despite that he'd really seen it all.

     “The Love Arrow requires a few seconds of full attention on a target to take effect. Why didn't he look at you!?” He was in a fury, the situation now out of his hands.

     “Look, Captain, perhaps this will work just as well. It seems they hate each other quite a bit, Roronoa and this cook. Maybe his affections will tear them asunder just as easily as I would.” She attempted reassurance, her elegant hands reaching out for him. This seemed to quell the anger a bit, as Valentine took a deep breath and nodded. “And do not forget, we still have the perfume as well...”

     “You may be right. We will simply have to wait and watch. If nothing else—” He stopped, throwing his crew a cruel snarl. “We will just overtake and capture them instead.”

 

➹ ➹ ➹

 

     Zoro parried away from Sanji, huffing for air, irritated. There was a strange pressure in his chest as the cook flipped the food in his pan once more.  _Haughty jerk._

     “Zoro please!” Chopper insistently tugged at the edge of his pants. Suddenly he wanted nothing more than to be as far away from Sanji as possible, who was now griping about the beautiful woman that had vanished at this point. As he trounced his way back into the kitchen, Zoro sat down irritably to let Chopper to attend to the reasonably small wound the arrow had left in his arm. What in the world... Zoro lifted a calloused hand to his chest, patting to feel for some abnormality. His heart was beating way faster than it ought to be from such a small scuffle.

     “Hmm—are you alright?” The question was so innocent from the small fluff that was the ship's doctor. Zoro wasn't sure he wanted to answer. The reindeer was eyeballing him curiously as Zoro struggled with himself whether or not to answer. He was notorious for not taking the best care of himself, sure. But ' _Well my heart feels like it'll blow up.'_  did feel like a pretty majour detail to omit. Realistically, if Zoro dropped dead from the weight suddenly pushing on his chest, it was probably due to something that was too late for Chopper to fix. Zoro couldn't seem to put a finger on what the feeling was. It was like a taste, a word, lingering on the tip of his tongue. He wanted to know. Somehow feared the answer.

     "I think so." Nonetheless, his palm was still affixed to the cloth covering his chest. Chopper seemed perturbed by this action, causing Zoro to withdraw, stuffing said hand into his pocket awkwardly. The conflict of wanting to ask crossed Chopper's little face before he turned his eyes and hooves back to the wound much to Zoro's relief. While the reindeer worked, it gave Zoro the sparse moments he needed to really reflect. The pink arrow... Zoro couldn't quite put a feeling of unrest aside when he thought about it. And--there was _that_. His heart pounded restlessly at the thought. A face that now sharked about in his thoughts. The anchor settled in his ribcage.

     "Chopper..." He started, feeling the nerves toss about the contents of his stomach. Zoro couldn't quite bring himself to make eye contact as he continued. "Check for poison." It was a far shot, but he couldn't take the chance. Chopper's eyes widened, pushing Zoro to hush him quickly. Until there were facts, there was no reason to cause an uproar. Particularly if it brought Zoro's symptoms into question to anyone aside from the ship's doctor. Chopper didn't push the topic, moving to bottle up the blood he'd mopped up from the injury before taking a second blood sample from some exposed skin near the bandage. All the while Zoro found himself, chin balanced upon his knuckles, fighting the strange heat that was trying to take hold in his face. Chopper righted himself with his new samples in hoof, giving Zoro a stern, tight lipped look. The most he could bring himself to do in reply was give him a stare so desperate for Chopper's continued silence before he'd trot off to conduct tests.

     Once left alone on deck, Zoro tilted his head to inspect the wound closely. Chopper had carefully bandaged it, no matter how mundane the wound ended up looking. To Zoro anyhow. However—with his eyes now trained upon the impact zone he could see the blooming of an almost unnaturally large and speedy bruise. On a man that almost hardly bruised without great physical trauma. The petals of a purple flower reaching out from the confines of the bandaging. Zoro pulled his sleeve as far down as it would go, only managing to cover the spread on the topside of the bandage. Hoping no one would look closer. His mouth felt dry.

 

➹ ➹ ➹

 

     It had been about an hour since the incident occurred with the beautiful woman and her rambunctious child. A fleeting beauty that singed at the corners of Sanji's memory as he merrily went about his duties in the kitchen. At some point, the swordsman of the ship had meandered in, presumably to sneak liquor and snack on leftovers. Given that there was no booze left squirreled away Sanji paid him no mind as he continued on with his duties. It was doubtful that the marimo was going to say anything unless it was to complain about being out of booze. And until Sanji finished preparations, he wasn't going to go out and buy groceries.

     It wasn't until quite a bit later that Sanji realized he had completely forgotten that the swordsman had even come in in the first place. He was so unusually quiet, no complaints, no shitty commentary, no snoring... He turned on his heel, expecting Zoro to have slipped out of the room without a word. It was as he turned that Chopper burst into the kitchen.

     “Is Zoro in here?” Simultaneously they laid eyes on the slumped figure of Roronoa. Even Sanji was taken aback at the sloppiness in which his head and arms were sprawled across the table. Though Zoro wasn't particularly tidy as a norm, he slept in a very particular way Sanji was quite used to. A certain posture, the light to medium snores... Chopper approached to shake the man slightly. Sanji scoffed.

     “Did that marimo go and drink _all_ the liquor we had left as some dumb excuse to buy twice as much?” But even as the words came out Sanji remembered that their booze had been completely drained two days ago. Not to mention... Sanji had _never_ seen Zoro so drunk he couldn't stay awake. Chopper said nothing, inspecting Zoro carefully. Even the cook was beginning to feel nervousness roiling in the pit of his stomach. Approaching the table-side slowly with a ladle clutched in his fingers. Half expecting the swordsman to wake—tensed and staring like a wildcat with those feral eyes. He hated to admit how unnerved he was by this Zoro, the usual calm emanated by his slumbering was absent. Instead—nervousness that clung to the air like a set of shaking hands. Up close, Zoro appeared clammy, even a little pale. Dark circles hung beneath his eyes like the weights he liked to lug about.

     “What—” Sanji started, unable to finish. Chopper ceased prodding, making the transformation into his bulky, humanoid form. With no effort, he scooped the unnervingly still Zoro into the air. Clunky and awkward in shape, his swords wanted to catch on the table, bang against Chopper's legs. Sanji detached them and placed them in the corner of the room before Chopper bustled out, leaving the chef startled and alone. His thoughts circled back to the woman and her child. Accident or not, these tropical island forests had all sorts of dangers. Could there have been something strange about that arrow? Sanji had little choice but to trot out of the kitchen and after the lumbering figure of their ships doctor to the infirmary. With everyone but Franky already exploring the port, the Sunny was silent aside from the splash of waves on her bow.

     Chopper was laying Zoro down on the infirmary bed when Sanji entered. Beneath the direct light Zoro looked a great deal more pale than Sanji had expected. And—from under the bandage around his arm, a great bruise had spread. Sanji felt a sudden rush of relief that this arrow hadn't hit Nami after all. But something about seeing Zoro so incapacitated was somehow just as unnerving.

     “I think he's just unconscious.” Chopper was saying, holding a vial of discoloured blood up to the lights. “If that arrow was poisoned, it wasn't a toxin we've seen before. There's a compound in his blood sample I don't recognize...” Indeed, one of the samples seemed to have a strange tinge to it. Sanji wondered what the difference between the two vials was because the second of them looked incredibly normal.

     “Poison?” Sanji's voice was filled with disbelief. The reindeer man simply shrugged, worry tugging at his features.

     “Zoro said to not tell, but I can't even discern if there is any. He'll have to just rest and be under observation while I do more tests...” Sanji was unmoving for a moment before he gave Chopper a dismissive wave of one hand.

     “He's been through worse. I need to do some supply shopping.” And though he turned away with such airiness, Sanji could not seem to be rid of the unease in his gut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't really written a fic longer than a couple chapters before, so if you spot any inconsistencies, let me know)) I'm trying to plan ahead but I'm also winging it. Let's get in davey jones' locker together


	2. The Crepe

     Groaning, Zoro struggled to make his lids cooperate against the harsh light. _Where...?_ He attempted to sit upright, unable to remember where he'd last been. Before he could make much progress Chopper's small face appeared. Blurry—shadowed by the blinding light that Zoro struggled to adjust his eyes to. Aside from his vision though, Zoro felt absolutely fine, and even that was beginning to right itself by the second.

     “Zoro, how are you feeling?” To provide a full answer, he sat up and observed his surroundings. The bright lights were beginning to fade to their normal tinge. Zoro could hear the waves bounding against the hull outside, the crowd of the pier through the open window. He couldn't seem to think of a time he'd ever been out so cold.

     “...Fine, actually.” Fingers flexed, an open palm, a fist. Turned over to see the weathered knuckles. “What happened?” Chopper would be wringing his hooves if it were physically possible in this form. Fuzzy brows knitted with worry.

     “I don't know—we found you in the kitchen.” _Strange..._ Of all the places to—pass out? Did he pass out? _We?_ There was a flashbulb that struck Zoro behind the eyes. Fingers clutching at the fabric of his shirt. Zoro swung his legs off the table, launching himself to his feet. He needed the be outside. Needed to be moving. It was curious. There was a tugging in his chest that wanted him to be everywhere at once. And something about Chopper's mention of the kitchen wouldn't leave the back of his mind all the while.

     “I need some air.” Flexing his muscles, testing the strength flowing back into his body. Chopper began to protest avidly.

     “Wait I need to run more tests!” Choppers tiny legs scuttled him out in front of Zoro, barring—well if it could be called that, really—his way to the door. The swordsman could easily just step right over his little head at that height. He respectfully waited, arms folded across his chest. By the second he could feel his strength returning in full force. “We still don't know what happened to you.” Zoro huffed a small sigh before he kneeled down to get at eye level with the doctor.

     “I need fresh air. You'll figure it out without me.” The words came out sounding gruffer than he meant. “You're a great doctor.” Zoro tacked the last bit on hurriedly. He felt so swell in fact, he didn't think Chopper would find anything. But he knew how much the doctor would worry if he simply high tailed it out of here. Especially without some vote of confidence in Chopper's talent. As predicted, his tiny face lit up immediately.

     “That doesn't make me happy at all, asshole!” A smirk flickered across Zoro's lips as he patted Choppers hat, mushing it down against his skull. Hurriedly adjusting it with his hooves, he scolded the now standing swordsman. “Just don't be reckless!”

     “Ok.” A grin wanted to take foothold on Zoro's face. He let his muscles relax and the feeling take over. If nothing else he hoped the genuine smile would solidify to Chopper that everything was fine. He couldn't put his finger on where this feeling came from. Like a wind that swept through him, filled his lungs and made him feel like he were bound for the sky. A freefall into a warm tropic ocean. Stepping out onto the deck only amplified this feeling tenfold, his arms spread wide as he looked at how large the sky really was from down here. What a feeling. He'd never had a nap like that in his life.

     Zoro cast his gaze about him, taking in the sights of the island jungles. There were many inlets within sight through gaps in the trees. Private ports? It seemed some were that way, but just as many were either empty, or had a great array of different ships anchored together. His lips twitched at the thought of having to try to find his way back to the correct port. The one they'd chosen seemed to be the main one, it was much larger and busier and there were multiple docks along the beach. That couldn't be _too_ difficult to find. Especially since he could literally see directly into town from where he stood. Should be easy enough. In theory.

     Zoro couldn't remember much past having lounged about on the deck for a while after Chopper left to run bloodwork. _Apparently_ he'd been in the kitchen at some point. His hip felt light and he wasn't about to go on a stroll to town without his weapons. His airy mood became sprinkled with butterflies. Zoro furrowed his brows at the sudden change as he rounded the corner and the doorway to the kitchen came within sight. There was something in the back of his mind, nagging incessantly. He waved it away and proceeded to step inside. The room was unusually quiet without the crew and their ornery chef raising the typical ruckus.

      _Mm, he must be shopping._ The thought was innocent enough, save for the confused feeling it brought to him once he became aware of what he thought exactly. And being confused about it just tossed him into further disarray. Where was all this coming from?? Zoro looked at his arm as if it would provide him with answers. The beginnings of a bruise that had been there before had flourished in the time he'd been passed out, bloomed out against the boundaries of his bandage. Luckily it hadn't darkened much in that time. It was startling nonetheless and Zoro looked away hoping to dismiss it from his thoughts. Luckily as he did, his swords caught his eye from the corner of the room. They were propped up there with great care as to not tip over onto the floor. Without a second thought, Zoro reaffixed them to his hip. The weight was a familiar relief that quelled the thoughts stirring around in the back of his mind. Complacent for the time being. He decided all of that could be written off as post-passout effect and stepped back outside, leaving his confusion behind him in that kitchen.

     By now the town was calling his name. Along with his stomach. The smells of restaurants and food stalls were drifting across the water, wrapping their long fingers around his arms and pulling him forward. Maybe he'd run into some of the crew while he was checking out the sights and finding something to eat. With that to chew on, Zoro vaulted the balustrade and strutted down the walkway toward town. The day was balmy and pleasant, a sea breeze rolling through town and nipping at his ankles. Plant life swayed and cast dappled shadows at the edges of town forming a hazy border. A circlet of light that enveloped the center of the bustling town. Zoro's nose was filled with the scents of a dozen food carts scattered between miscellaneous shops in a bazaar-like street.

     It took time, but he eventually decided on what to buy. Wolfing down a seafood kebab as he watched people scurry by from his seat next to a large fountain. Satisfied with his choice, he began to meander his way into the depths of the town to see what it held in store for him. The buildings, be it a shop or a household, stood with their doors and windows wide to the midday heat. Zoro's eyes caught on some children rushing in and out of alleyways. Their laughter tickling the walls to form a cheerful echo.

     Refocusing on the street ahead of him, he began to pick his way through the throng of people. Looking for some reprieve of the crowds to get himself back into the open air. But as he made his way, a split in the crowd brought a familiar figure to his attention. And a very, _very_ unfamiliar feeling. Sanji was too busy haggling with a shopkeep to notice the swordsman immobilized in the middle of the street just feet away. Finally satisfied with their agreement, the cook scooped up his handful of bags and made eye contact. Zoro felt his heart sink, shrivel up in his chest while in the same moment—swell and threaten to burst out from behind his sternum, raw and beating in Sanji's bare hands. Waiting to be crushed by the perfectly maintained fingers. The world around him dissolved into some kind of mist. The sounds were distant, people faded from his vision as time itself seemed to slow. Sanji was saying something but Zoro thought he might be sick any second. Suddenly hyper aware of the softness of the chef's lips. The angle at which his hips tilted in his annoyingly confident stance. Sanji's impatient words snapped him back to reality. Sound rushing into his eardrums like the sea crashing into a barren cliff.

     “Hell- _o_ , earth to mossbrain!” Sanji leaned in, observing Zoro from the side as if he could see straight through one ear and out the other. His cologne, a scent Zoro thought he was used to, tickled his nose. Mixed with the peppery taste of cigarettes... It rushed through his veins like the breeze that gusted off the bay. Zoro was struggling to find something to say. “You in there, or did that overgrowth finally take over your brain tissue.”

     “Did you buy booze.” It was the only thing he could coerce out of his mouth that wasn't just a baffled gurgle. Nonetheless it came out rough, his voice catching on the syllables. Sanji immediately rolled his eyes and adjusted the bag balanced on his hip.

     “No. But now that you're here—” Without any hesitation whatsoever, Sanji passed the bag into Zoro's arms. The swordsman was used to the practice of lugging all the groceries. But something about this situation made his palms feel clammy. Zoro just swallowed, his adam's apple nervously fighting against the action. Because now, with Sanji's groceries in his arms, he was roped into the entire rest of the shopping trip. The chef was already yammering on about something while he made his way toward their next destination. With the crowd still present, Zoro made care to stick close in hopes to not get separated. In the light of day, Sanji's hair glimmered and shone. Contrasted brightly against the foliage that grew in planters and up walls. Zoro couldn't help but notice the flattering way his suit clung to his frame. The chain that hung from his pants pocket, or the flair of bright coloured shirt that peeked out from his jacket sleeve. Embarrassed, he wanted nothing more than to look away. But with his tendency to get lost within moments, he was forced to keep his eyes solidly focused on his crewmate. Awed at Sanji's slender physique that he couldn't seem to get enough of.

     A terrible realization struck him. Bringing an errant glance to his bandaged forearm. _It can't be. Is that even possible?_ Zoro's mind was on overdrive, his brows furrowed deep. Contemplative as he followed the chef further into town. It was the only thing that made any sort of sense, and even then it made absolutely zero sense. Even if he was right... was the effect permanent? How long was he supposed to expect to be feeling this way? His stomach thrashed at the thought, and he was filled with immense regret that he had left Chopper alone to analyze his blood samples. Unfortunately though, not only would he have not realized this without having seen Sanji in the first place, but he was also now stuck with the party in question. What a nightmare. Zoro felt pulled in several directions at once. Wanting to drop the bags on the ground and high tail it out of the town center. Fight Sanji and put him in the ground. And—a blush taking a foothold in his cheeks. There was no way he actually wanted _that_.

     He was spiraling out of control.

     Meanwhile they had arrived at the next place on Sanji's list. The chef gave him a gesture to stay put as he ducked into the crowded stall.

     “Don't wander and get lost, plant-for-brains.”

     “Hmph.” Zoro just grunted in response, as Sanji was already out of earshot. No use in arguing at this point.

 

➹ ➹ ➹

 

     Captain Valentine flipped over the top half of his newspaper, glaring over the crease. From their vantage point in a crowded cafe patio, he could carefully observe. Needless to say, he was avidly impressed. With himself that is.

     “Some demon he is. So easily tamed.” A sneer took hold across his painted lips. “But—tamed won't do. I need chaos!” His first mate put her beautiful hands across his forearm, her cool touch bringing him back to earth.

     “It will take time.” The response was simple, sweet. Decidedly calm to counteract the captain's passionate and fiery personality. Valentine began to rap his fingers against the glass table impatiently. Even with her reassurances, he had never taken a crew down without one of his own to control the situation. He could not just guess how the situation would play out and his lack of control was taking a serious toll on his patience. Though it was a decent chunk of time, they likely only had 10 days to ensure the destruction of the Straw Hat pirates. Valentine wanted it to happen _faster_. Enemies the two seemed to be, but they still did sail under the same flag. A strange allegiance to be sure. Though Aphrodite insisted that Roronoa was the luckiest target to strike of them all... Valentine had a hard time knowing what to expect from him. Unpredictability was not favourable. He stirred his raspberry flavoured drink sullenly. Aphrodite was leaning forward with her monocular, lush lips pursed, watching carefully while Valentine threw a small tantrum. The chef exited their current stall with a large handful of bags that were promptly passed into Roronoa's arms. It seemed like a pretty normal practice for the two save for one detail.

     “Captain—look.” Between her slender fingers lay the monocular, with it's rose tinted glass. He brought it up to his eye to peer closely at the duo a few blocks away. What he saw was pleasing indeed. Blackleg Sanji was lost in the sheet of paper held in his palms—but Roronoa? There was no mistaking that gleam in his eye. A soft affection coupled with the thirst of a wild beast. His brows contorted with conflict. Even through the monocular Valentine could see how the demon's pupils wanted to dilate. He was thoroughly lost in looking at his crewmate who didn't give him the time of day besides to dump a set of bags on him. No doubt, it looked like they might need a push or pull in the right direction here and there... But the arrow was an absolute work of art. If it worked on _the_ Roronoa Zoro... Valentine bit his lip with glee, curled shoes kicking excitedly under the table.

     They would be unstoppable.

 

➹ ➹ ➹

 

     Much to Sanji's disappointment, the butcher had a line stretching out the shop and down the sidewalk when they arrived. He'd seen a line when he went by earlier and hoped waiting it out would disband the crowd. Now that it was their last errand, they had little choice but to wait in line. Hopefully they had enough meat in the shop... Even with how carefully Sanji rationed their food, meat was the easiest thing to run out of on their ship. He was scanning over his list when Zoro muttered something behind him.

     “...Craps?”

     “Huh?” Sanji looked up from his list, looking around for something to be awry. “Do you have to shit or something?” Zoro shook his fuzzy green head before nodding in a direction to Sanji's 7 o'clock. The chef gave him a lingering look of bewilderment before turning around. Behind him there were some food stalls across the street, and a flock of beautiful women giggling as they meandered, their arms full of shopping bags. Sanji's nostrils flared at the sight, but they were too far to speak t—

      _Wait._

     “Craps.” Zoro reaffirmed, sounding more confident in his statement this time around. Sanji couldn't believe what he was hearing, swinging about to face the shitty green packmule.

     “It's CREPES you fucking barbarian.”

     “What the hell's a crepes?” Sanji crossed his arms, his mouth threatening to go agape.

     “Crepe. Have you never had a crepe? It's a thin pancake, you fill it with sweets or savouries.” He was regretting having bothered explaining it, as Zoro's face was still completely blank. Tasteless idiot. Sanji cast a glance back at the stall, which looked pretty well established... And a cute girl running it to boot. It couldn't hurt to give her business and attempt to refine Zoro's uneducated tongue. Though—that didn't seem very plausible. “Okay, okay—just hold our place in line. It's easy, even for a mossbrain like you.” Sanji's slender legs carried him out into the street with ease before Zoro could even _think_ about protesting.

     Once he'd approached, Sanji took a long whiff of the scents rolling out of the stall as he observed the menu. The girl leaned forward to speak to him.

     “Hello there! Just so you know, all I have left are supplies for dessert crepes. I'm closing up shop in 10 minutes.” Sanji scratched his cheek thoughtfully as he leaned in over the counter.

     “Mm, that's fine. I'd like a strawberry crepe if you've still got the materials for it.” She nodded and snatched a pail with a relatively meager amount of batter left inside. Sanji leaned over the counter, one foot wiggling joyfully in the street as he began to ceaselessly flirt with the shopkeep. Weaving her tales of his adventures on the high seas. His experience at the Baratie. Her laughter was a symphony to his ears. She finished the crepe, passing it across the counter in exchange for a wad of cash. Sanji made sure to tip heavily, leaving a heavy gold coin nestled in the tangle of paper. He waved cheerfully as he skipped across the street. Sanji had already forgotten who the crepe was for, riding on the waves of enthusiasm from talking to such a beautiful and talented woman. That is until he made eye contact with the local mossball. Sure enough he'd successfully kept their place, and the line had shortened considerably in the time he was gone.

     “Consider yourself lucky, she was closing when I got there. Let this be an experience for your barbaric and uneducated tongue.” Sanji held out the plate airily. Zoro's eyes boring into him with his particularly brainless stare. “What? It's your—oh.” Embarrassed by his mistake, Sanji looked at the baggage stacked sky high in Zoro's arms. There was no way he was going to be able to eat this while it was still warm and fresh with an armload like that.

     “You gonna hold these or something?” Zoro flexed one arm just enough to cause a pile to shift precariously. Sanji shook his head hurriedly, eyes bulging. A smirk had taken hold of the corner of the shitty swordsman's mouth.

     “Don't tip all that over or I'll fucking kill you.” Even saying this though, Sanji had no idea how else Zoro was supposed to eat this crepe. Sanji wasn't about to start the potential catastrophe of putting his delicately balanced pile on the ground. Especially not with the line shifting faster than he had predicted it would. They were only a couple customers away from the actual counter.

     “So feed it to me.” Zoro's voice was impassive. The answer seemed simple enough. But for Sanji, that was a big no-zone.

     “Why the hell would I hand feed you, shit marimo?”

     “You bought it.”

     “For you to eat. With _your_ hands. What are you, an animal?” Zoro didn't even blink, staring at Sanji with both of his arms impossibly full. As if to emphasize this, a couple walking by the long line looked up at the pile bewildered. The man consciously shrunk away from the sheer concept of carrying so much stuff at once. “Okay, fine!” All because he wanted _someone_ to understand what good taste was around here. Sanji was now experiencing severe regret about not asking for some method of bringing the crepe back to the ship for more refined tongues. Knowing the swordsman, he'd probably dismiss the dish with an offhanded comment. The very thought made Sanji's blood boil as he pinched the dessert between finger and thumb. Zoro's _maw_ popped wide open, revealing his teeth and eager tongue. A stupid animal.

      _AARRGH—_ Sanji was so mad it wasn't Nami or Robin standing in Zoro's stupid place right now. Some of the filling, and a chunk of fruit was beginning to threaten the edges of the dessert as Sanji hesitated with it held up to face level. It would be unacceptable for any of it's delicate filling to go to waste on the dirty cobblestone. But as he reached up to pass the crepe, his nervous fingers pinched a little too hard and the filling dripped out along his thumb. Zoro's eyes widened slightly as the filling threatened to continue straight down Sanji's had, and inevitably, onto the ground. He leaned forward to shorten the distance, and Sanji stuffed it into Zoro's mouth with great gusto to avoid any loss of the delicious insides.

     His lips enclosed Sanji's fingers. Horror surging up his spine as a questing tongue felt outward. Encircling his thumb. Zoro closed his eyes as the sugary taste enveloped his mouth, savouring the intricate flavour. Sanji knew how much he didn't want a drop of the filling wasted, but with Zoro's tongue sliding around his thumb, cleaning it with such intent... He wondered how much of a waste it would have actually been. Zoro's sharp jaw tilting to the side to gain advantage at the furthest reaches of where the filling had dripped. His tongue questing downward for the remains of filling, pushed up against both finger and thumb. As if the chef were holding it hostage in it's own mouth in this lewd pinching gesture. Sanji felt a flush of red take root in his face. A vein popping up in his forehead as Zoro opened his eyes again. Dark green irises focused on Sanji beneath semi-hooded lids. The sun cast shadows of his lashes across his cheeks, like foliage in an overgrown forest. His tongue finally withdrew as Sanji plucked his fingers free with a wet pop.

     Tempted to clutch his fist to his chest, Sanji could feel a rage broiling in his gut. Zoro's impassive look as he chewed, one cheek puffed out humorously. _Is he even ENJOYING it!? After all that??!_ Sanji's foot twitched, ready to engage in a full brawl, in line or not.

     “Better than anything you'd make.” Was the only response that broke free of Zoro's mouth. In an instant, they were locked at the knee, Zoro balanced precariously on one foot. His expression didn't change, still chewing the last remains of the crepe. A smear of red filling decorating his lower lip. Sanji's kick pushed against the swordsman's sense of balance. Threatening to throw him backwards into the street. Supplies and all. Zoro glared down at him with those demon eyes, his tongue cleaning the final remnants of dessert from his lips in a deliberate swipe.

     “How _dare_ you speak ill of that lovely young woman's food!” Sanji pushed a little harder with his shin. “Anyway my crepes are delicious.”

     “Better than hers? That's a high bar to meet. Crap cook.” Zoro had a persistent sneer that tugged at the corner of his lips. Before Sanji could retort a loud voice called out for the next customer, prompting the cook to realize that the line now began with them. He relinquished Zoro's leg and approached the counter with an amiable smile. Zoro had since then righted himself and begun to look around over the counter and into the depths of the shop curiously. Sanji attempted to ignore him as he proceeded with their overbearingly large order.

 

➹ ➹ ➹

 

     The sight of the Thousand Sunny was as welcome as always, her flag billowing in the breeze. Sanji was ready to finish up the errand and finally get all the supplies put away and locked up. It didn't seem like their captain had returned from his excursion yet, luckily enough for the chef. Putting away all of their haul while trying to keep Luffy out of it was as much of a chore as any. Sanji lead the way up the loading ramp and onto the deck, greeted warmly by the sight of beautiful Robin lounging on the deck, buried in a book. Brook had made it back to the ship as well in the meantime.

     “Robin~!” Sanji waved haphazardly, and was graced by her smile like a chorus of angels. Really, it was more of a smirk over the top of her overbearingly large tome. But he'll take it any day. To be among the presence of such a serene and perfect woman... Oh! Sanji felt like a million Belly. With a newfound spring in his step, the cook burst into the kitchen and began preparation to restock. Zoro wasn't far behind, ducking carefully into the doorway to avoid knocking the pile of supplies over. He knew the drill well enough, kneeling down so Sanji could form stacks on the countertop to be put away shortly after. And once all of the pile was out of his hands, Zoro unloaded the large sack of food from his back, leaving Sanji to do whatever he did best. As usual he was thanked with a dismissive wave of the hand from over the shoulder. Zoro hesitated, watching the way Sanji went about his work with the usual bounce in his step. Even without the sight of Robin, Sanji always had a particular air about him while in the kitchen. Despite all of his bad attitude otherwise.

     Zoro felt like his ribcage had contracted all of the sudden. Without the errands to keep his mind at ease, assure him that he was stuck where he was, the feeling was coming rushing back. Zoro could only hope that Chopper was still in the medical bay stewing over his blood samples. But how was he going to explain what he was feeling exactly... This was his nightmare. He once more cast his eyes on the cook that was busying himself with supplies. Sanji turned to pick up a bag of fruit, only to stop at the sight of Zoro still standing in the room.

     “You're still here? The booze won't be unloaded for a while just come back in a bit, shitty marimo.” Zoro's face was beginning to feel hot, prompting him to turn away and make his way out the door. A nagging sensation tugged at his chest. Remembering the delicate taste of the crepe he'd eaten earlier. The shape of Sanji's fingers in his mouth.

     “Thanks for the snack, crap cook.”

     “Hmph. I'll make better ones later, you ungrateful shit.” Sanji barked as Zoro rounded the corner and out of sight.

     The swordsman indiscreetly picked up the pace on his way toward the medical bay. There was no helping if someone saw him at this point, if they saw him hurrying around a corner, it was indefinitely better than them seeing his face. Which, felt beet red at the moment. He couldn't seem to figure out where this had all come from. It was all too sudden to just be normal or even _real_. _Right?_ He could groan in exasperation. An energetic glee that refused to leave his chest, left his heart fluttering. All hung up on a stupid moment. It was like there were still fingertips lingering on his tongue. A need for something he couldn't put into words.

     Zoro slipped into the medical bay. To his great relief, Chopper was still there. Pouring away over the samples. The sound of the door opening and shutting drew his attention toward Zoro's company.

     “Oh! Zoro!” Chopper swiveled about completely to face his company. “You look flushed, are you feeling ill?” So it _was_ noticeable after all. He felt strangely conscious of it, wondering if Sanji had seen as well.

     “Um. Sort of.” Something about coming here was just as embarrassing as the rest of his existence at the moment. It was like he'd been struck down by one of Perona's ghosts. His whole body wanting to drop to the floor and vanish. Zoro wondered how exactly he would explain to Chopper just what he was experiencing. Reluctantly, he approached the examination cot, sitting down on it's edge. “Did you find something?”

     Chopper shook his fuzzy little head in response. Zoro's eyes drifted toward the vials that stood upright next to each other on the desk. One hand twitched. Wanting to reach out to his bruised arm. Squeeze it. Reaffirm his suspicions somehow.

     “I've analyzed it over and over, but I can't figure out what was in your blood sample. If it's ok, I'd like to take another?” Zoro bobbed his head. The reindeer made himself busy organizing his supplies as the swordsman drifted about in thought. He found himself wishing that there was some sort of poison on the arrow after all. That would be infinitely more easy to explain than what he _thought_ was going on at the moment. If nothing else. Meanwhile Chopper had begun to take another sample from Zoro's unaffected arm. A small pinch of pain twinged his flesh. Something about feeling physical pain, no matter how small, seemed to make his realization all the worse. The feeling still beating strong in his chest. It _was_ real after all. Bringing his hand up to his jaw thoughtfully, fingers guarding his lips like bars. Like his feelings would come ripping free of his mouth any second. A desperate creature flopping about on the deck. Zoro didn't want to say a thing.

     But still—the visage of Sanji haunted his thoughts. The startled, flushed, face with his fingers inside of Zoro's mouth. Robbed of thought or words in that moment. Perhaps, Zoro was over thinking it... but... It didn't seem like Sanji to simply fall silent when in any sort of conflict with the swordsman. Zoro was astounded by his own thoughts. Like he _wanted_ Sanji to have a reaction entirely out of character. Some kind of hint that maybe there was wiggle room he'd never known existed before this point. A hope of reciprocation.

     Zoro felt a shiver crawl up his spine.

     It was easier when they fought. It would always be easier, if they just fought. What he'd do to just throw the shit cook over the balustrade and into the brine right now. But even this thought brought only the image of Sanji soaked through and through. White shirt perfectly transparent in the midday sun.

     He wanted to hurl.

     “Hmm—the substance seems to have completely vanished from your blood.” Chopper's words brought Zoro back to earth. Struggling to grip reality with his two hands. The reindeer seemed to know that there was something going unsaid. Big eyes staring curiously, expectantly. Waiting for Zoro to come clean. He wanted to, maybe Chopper would have an answer.

     “Thing probably got dropped in the dirt before the kid shot it.” Zoro stood up, flexing out his arms that were stiff in his nervous state. Before Chopper could pursue the issue much further, Zoro left the medical bay, waving him off. No doubt to leave the poor doctor to mull the issue over all the way until dinner. _Dinner._ His stomach churned at the thought of having to see Sanji again. A painful mixture of dread and excitement that twisted his stomach like it was wringing out a wet towel.

 

➹ ➹ ➹

 

     Sanji's eye was glued to the shitty marimo at his table. Everything about his behaviour was off and the chef didn't like it. As loathe as he was to admit it, the swordsman was one of the most dangerous crewmates to lose or have off his game. Next to Luffy that is. Ever since that arrow took him out on the deck he hasn't seemed quite the same. Quieter than usual. Even his booze—that he had insisted so heavily that Sanji retrieve, was all but untouched before him. Sanji eyed him carefully as they ate. The crew in it's usual upheaval. All but Zoro. Even he was usually part of the restock feast as everyone went ballistic with all the new supplies. Up on the tables with a mug of grog in each palm. It was like Zoro was trying his absolute hardest to not look at... him? It wasn't like the swordsman was ignoring _everyone_. But it seemed like the effort of ignoring the chef was taking such a toll on his concentration he couldn't eat. To make it worse—Sanji couldn't seem to get over their little altercation at the butchers. Just thinking about it made him clench a fist beneath the table.

     This continued all through dinner. Each crew member eventually filtering out of the room to go snooze on their full bellies elsewhere. Until... It was only the two of them remaining. Sanji stood, clearing off the dishes. Turning his back to the demon in his dining room. In all honesty, Sanji was expecting the mossbrain to just pour himself another pitcher of grog and shamble out like everyone else. Until a tan arm reached into his sink, a pile of dishes balanced precariously in it's hand. Wordless, Sanji took the dishes and began scrubbing them clean. Not even wasting time to thank the marimo. Letting his consciousness be drowned out by the sound of running water as he meticulously cleaned each dish. Satisfied, he tried to take a step to the side to reach for a towel. Only to bump directly into—

     “Oi, get the fuck out of my way, shitty marim—” Zoro's calloused hands had swiped the dish away, scrubbing it dry with the clean cloth. A look of peace settled on his dark features. Something about their silence was just as awkward as it was comforting. And Sanji wasn't about to pass up having help on the dishes. Something he rarely received. The cook just diverted his attentions back to the stack. Letting his disposition calm in the menial work. He could smell Zoro next to him, fresher than he would have expected from a barbarian.

     He almost smelled good even. Didn't he? Sanji scolded himself for harbouring such a stupid thought.

     Out of the corner of his eye he gave Zoro a scrutinizing look. Seeing the muscles in Zoro's arm flex and relax as he slowly pulled the moisture away from the clean dishes being handed to him. A slight tinge to his dark cheeks. Was he blushing? Sanji was baffled at the mossbrain's erratic behavior. He'd expect him to take an annoying nap in the crows nest after dinner, not do the dishes. Even from here Sanji could see the half empty mug of grog before Zoro's seat. Sanji's eyes slid to the side again to catch on Zoro's upper arm. Turning his head fully to observe the billowing bruise that peeked out from Chopper's administered bandage. If the demon noticed him looking, he didn't do anything to show it. Absorbed in the sparkling glass balanced between his fingertips. This whole day had been nothing short of absolutely strange. But... if a child's play arrow was enough to tame their local beast enough to do dishes... Could the chef really complain? Less broken plates and more time for Sanji to self indulge after everyone had finished eating.

     He couldn't help but furrow his brows at the thought. A play arrow? Enough to cause behaviour like this? Not to mention the _bruising_.

     Zoro's head turned. Catching Sanji in the act of staring at his bicep. The chef started, fighting embarrassment that wanted to take hold in his face. The shadow cast by Zoro's sharp jaw curved along the contours of his neck. Those blank green eyes staring down at him impassively. Sanji couldn't think of a single thing to say suddenly as nervous fingers passed along the final dish into Zoro's palm.

     “...What?” Sanji's mouth felt dry with the taste of adrenaline that came with wanting to start a fight. His eyes caught on Zoro's lips as he relived the nightmare that was hand feeding what practically constituted as a wild animal. Fangs to boot.

     “I—what did Chopper say about that?” It slipped out before he had the chance to grab the words and dredge them back to his stomach to dissolve. Zoro looked back to the dish calmly, scrubbing it down. A shrug yanking at his broad shoulders.

     “Said it was fine.” It didn't take an idiot to see through the lie that coated Zoro's tongue black as tar. Sanji took note to ask Chopper about it later. His brows furrowed again as he questioned why he even cared in the first place. Like this shit marimo was ever going to die. Unluckily enough for all of them. Sanji swiveled on his heel, making his way for the galley door.

     “Whatever. No thanks for the help.” One hand waving over his shoulder. Zoro didn't respond as Sanji pushed open the door with one foot and stepped out into the night air.


	3. Tomatogators

     Zoro was hungry. _Starved_ for Sanji. His kisses needy and ravenous, his hands clutching for purchase on the chef's body. No one part of him was enough at the moment. Nothing Zoro could cling to was quite as much as he wanted. Like Sanji was some kind of mist that might slip through his fingers, evaporate in his arms if he didn't swallow his entire person. The way Sanji kissed him back didn't help him at all. The force with which he pushed Zoro back against the countertop. Even with the intensity that the chef gave in return, it only made Zoro want more. More, more, more. Despite wanting to seem composed, relaxed and in the moment, Zoro found himself behaving like a starved beast that had stumbled across a banquet. Soft moans and grunts he desperately wanted to stifle, reached up from his chest like little hands that wanted to run their fingers all over the chef's perfect mouth. Sanji's lips kept forming a smirk through their kiss at each individual sound Zoro couldn't quiet.

     Sanji's hands had been trained at either side of his hips for a while now, but they suddenly gripped harder. Lifting Zoro just enough into the air to push him onto the countertop. Fingers that unbuckled his pants, pulled away at the fabric of his underwear. Drifted into his shirt to explore his hips and lower abs. Sanji broke away, leaving Zoro baffled. Confused. Frankly—a little lost without Sanji pressed against him. Before he could lean forward or attempt to pull the chef close again, he was thrown into a whole different world.

     Zoro bent back, head tilted skyward. One hand clutched over his eyes and brow. Chest heaving with his erratic breath. Teeth sunk into one corner of his lip. His entire body felt like it was aflame, and his hand wandered instinctively into Sanji's hair. As much as Zoro longed to stroke it, let the strands fall through the gaps between his fingers, his muscles were tense. Knuckles struggling to whiten with the pressure. He didn't want to hurt the chef. But it was difficult.

     Difficult with Sanji currently taking Zoro in his mouth. Warm tongue sliding along his length, the way Zoro's tongue had explored Sanji's fingers earlier. Was this payback? His hand slid to cover his mouth has he struggled to stifle a noise that threatened to leap free from his throat. Sanji's fingers were at his thighs again, gripping them roughly. He was gentle otherwise, slow and deliberate with his mouth. Barely passing the halfway point of Zoro's length. The swordsman was astounded at how effective the chef was with how little he was actually utilizing.

     As he thought this however, Sanji's mouth opened further and Zoro felt his entire cock slide all—all, the way back. A grunt pushed against his hand, not being muffled as effectively as he'd hoped. Sanji's fingers dug in harder as he really began to work Zoro to his full potential. Sliding all the way out to his lips, tongue teasing the tip before he took the whole thing again. Zoro's hand shot away from his face and into Sanji's hair without a second thought. The groans unsuppressed now as his hips rocked along with Sanji's movement. Something about _everything_ the chef was doing made Zoro want to be fucked by him. Not that they weren't right now—but Zoro _really_ wanted Sanji to flip him over on his face. Shove him in the dirt even and pound him into a coma. Just the thought made Zoro's back arch and a wheeze escape his mouth expectantly. Sanji read this response and really started to deepthroat him. The asshole cook was going absolutely full bore now and Zoro was reaching the point of no return. Desperately wanting to finish... In? _On?_ Sanji's face as the cook squeezed and pawed at his thigh with one hand. Zoro opened his eyes, looking down to see Sanji. With all of Zoro deep in his mouth. His hand toying with himself through his slacks. A shock ran up Zoro's spine at the sight, throwing his head back, hips bucking as he began to climax—

     Zoro jolted awake. Gasping for air, sweating. Throat raw. Blood pounding through his face. He shoved himself upright with his elbows, putting his head in his hands. Staring down at his lap in shock. A dream like that was just about the last thing he was expecting to happen. Sure, his feelings for Sanji were suddenly muddled and confusing to him. But this? He was in too deep. His cheeks felt hot enough to shine like two lanterns. And what was worse, he was more upset about not being able to _finish_ the dream than he was about having it.

     “I need a shower.” He mumbled to himself, hoping his voice would wake him out of a second dreamlike state and into a world where none of this was even a problem. Swinging his legs over the side of the bunk, he dropped to the wooden floor with a thump, looking around at the empty beds of the men's sleeping quarters. A free hand snatched a change of clothes out of the bag that swung from the corner of his usual loft. _What time is it?_ He mused. From outside he could hear the muffled sound of chatter. Whether or not it was from the deck, or the docks, he couldn't tell. Before opening the door to step out onto the deck, Zoro awkwardly adjusted himself into the band of his pants, yanking the bottom of his shirt as low at it would go. As inconspicuous as he could manage. Not that morning wood was something that his crew members _couldn't_ understand. But the subject matter had him feeling like if someone noticed even the slightest disturbance in the way the fabric of his pants sat, they'd know immediately who he'd spent all night dreaming about. No matter how impossible that was.

     Outside, the sun was much higher in the sky than he was expecting. One eye clamped shut against the glare, while the other was squinted in annoyance. Zoro found himself wondering how he'd slept this late or... why _someone_ hadn't taken advantage of the situation to rouse him in the most irritating way possible. He cast a wary glance in either direction for an errant crew member that might intercept him on the way to the washroom. The ship was reasonably quiet and Zoro could only assume that the whole crew was packed into the galley waiting to be fed. Without waking him? _Go figure._ More food for their captain if he wasn't there after all. At least he could usually count on Sanji bursting in to wherever he was sleeping to drop some food and a shitty comment. His heart fluttered, prompting him to make haste for the bathroom for a frigid shower. Zoro slipped through the library without any problems and up the ladder to the washroom. Once inside and with the door locked behind him, clothes were flung unceremoniously to the floor and he lept under the frigid flow. Letting the temperature shock his body awake. He began to scrub his hair and skin rigorously so he could move on with the morning.

     His fingers came into contact with the now sodden bandage he'd forgotten about. Scoffing, he began to peel it free from his skin to expose the bruised wound to open air. Wadding up the bandage to fling it into the trash bin in the corner before examining the impact zone. The cut had mostly healed shut by now, a thin scab forming a line in the middle of the fully expanded bruise on his upper arm. Zoro made a mental note to have Chopper take a look at it again once he was out of the shower. There were small twinges of pain from his arm as he washed all the soap out of his hair, the muscles still straining against the persistent bruise he'd sustained. Chilly and wound down, Zoro turned the water off and hurriedly dried himself. He fluffed his hair mostly dry with the towel before throwing it and his clothes from the night before into the communal laundry basket. Pulled his clean set of clothes on. The deck of the Thousand Sunny was still decently quiet, and he wasn't about to stick around to see if anyone was going to show up as he slunk off to Chopper's infirmary. Hopefully the reindeer was actually in the premise when he showed up. One hand pushed the door open as he poked his upper half into the room curiously.

     Hesitation gripped him at the sight of the infirmary. One chef, complaining loudly with his long leg outstretched into Chopper's hands. His toes wiggled and curled defiantly as Chopper prodded at his sole with a pair of tweezers.

     “Ow—ow ow!” Sanji barked the words out, squirmed on the infirmary bed. Chopper was silent, tongue sticking out of the corner of his lips. Zoro took a short breath to compose himself before stepping fully into the medical bay. He let the door shut audibly behind him to draw Sanji's attention. Before the chef could say anything annoying, Zoro spoke.

     “The hell happened to you?” The inquiry came out a tad gruffer than he'd intended, and Sanji prickled.

     “Splinter. Franky's not getting fed dinner for this-ssAGH.” Sanji winced. His knee buckled toward his stomach in reflex as Chopper plucked the sliver of wood free. A bandage was hastily applied to the puncture that the swordsman couldn't see from this angle. “How big was it?” Sanji asked, leaning forward for the grim details as Chopper held it up with the tweezers. Even Zoro craned his neck to take a better look. The size wasn't all that impressive, but it was long, and most of the length was tinged red with blood. Sanji made a spitting noise at it. Meanwhile Chopper had turned toward Zoro as Sanji continued to grumble about it.

     “Where's your bandage?” Chopper was in his bigger form, hulking over Zoro even when sat precariously on his tiny rolling stool.

     “Fell off in the shower. Thought you'd wanna see.”

     “Hmm. That's unlike you.” Zoro felt his face actually flush. Sanji had even looked his way after the comment to see. Chopper was right, usually he'd prefer to sleep anything off than have it poked and prodded at 3 times a day. He was pretty ok at making sure his bandages stayed fresh but beyond that, there were no guarantees. Chopper gestured for Zoro to approach so he could take a look. He stepped up obediently and turned to the side to bare the full wound toward the doctor. Chopper's large fingers on either side of the cut, sensitive against the purpled skin.

     “That's weird.” Sanji commented, leaning sideways. His cigarette smoke was drifting into Zoro's face. He wanted to yank it from his mouth and pitch it out the porthole.

     “What is?” Chopper was a tad slow to respond, now dabbing at the wound with a wet swab of cloth. It stung and made Zoro scrunch up his brows in discomfort.

     “The shape. Don't you think?” Sanji practically had his cheek on Chopper's wide shoulder now. Zoro fidgeted, trying hard not to move away from both of them so Chopper could actually finish his inspection.

     “I guess so. Could have something to do with the musculature... Some bruises are just like that.” The curiosity was nagging at Zoro's gut like an insistent tapeworm. After a moment of silence he bit.

     “What's it look like?”

     “A heart. Well, it's upside down but—yeah. A heart.” Sanji's comment was so airy and carefree. But his words carried a strange peal of dread in the swordsman's ears.

     That seemed a bit too thematically concise to be a coincidence. His mind drifting off to the pair that had approached the Thousand Sunny that day. He could remember their clothes being decorated with heart designs, and both of them had been in matching shades of pinks. Could he be imagining things? Chopper spoke again, his words like a gust of wind that carried away the dusting of his pondering. Just like that, it was gone and he couldn't manage to reach forward and grab the thought anymore.

     “It looks fine, unless you tear it open you shouldn't need to bandage it again.” Zoro just nodded, his mouth feeling dry as he looked at Sanji from the side.

     “Right. Thanks.” He managed, stepping back to excuse himself from the infirmary. If he could help it, Zoro wanted to avoid having to come back here for this injury again. Regret was bitter in his mouth. He wanted to be able to ask Chopper about what he was feeling. Hell—he wanted to ask _anyone_ for some insight at this point.

 

➹ ➹ ➹

 

     Zoro stepped out of the infirmary, a pink flush still tinging his cheeks. Sanji tossed a glance toward the ship's doctor. He seemed worried, hunched over on his stool with the swab still pinched between his fingers. The swordsman's behaviour had been erratic. Normality interrupted by bouts of uncharacteristic niceness and embarrassment. Seemingly at random. Sanji couldn't quite put any discernible reason behind his actions. The chef started, remembering why he had been out on the deck in the first place.

     “Thanks Chopper. See you at lunch?” An acknowledging noise was made as Sanji scooped up his platter from the counter top and skittered out the doorway. The plate of food had been what had started this fiasco in the first place. Just one more thing to add to the pile of strange things about Zoro's behaviour, he hadn't gotten up in time for breakfast. Something Sanji almost never saw save for when he had a pretty serious injury. He'd been on his way to deliver a ration of the food to the sleeping quarters when he'd lodged a large chunk of wood into the sole of his foot. Now outside the infirmary, Sanji could see the mossbrain making his way to slip around the corner and out of sight.

     “Hey—marimo.” Hesitation. A moment passed before he turned on his heel to face where he'd come from. The look on his face was a little odd. Even Sanji now found himself caught in a moment where he couldn't bring himself to speak. Was there something else going on? The injury seemed to be healing so well but the swordsman was showing signs of something else being wrong. Something more severe? He wondered if Chopper knew. Wondered if his mention of poison was still a threat. “You uh, missed breakfast.” The words came out flat, stagnant. A drink he'd abandoned for a whole afternoon.

     “Oh.” Zoro took a step forward to accept the covered platter. “Thanks.”

     “Luffy nearly ate it all.” Sanji continued, huffing out a plume of smoke from between his lips. Zoro laughed at this and Sanji felt a wave of relief wash over him for the moment. But even with the short lived release that came with Zoro's laugh, he was still nagged by a worry in the back of his mind.

     “I'm surprised you managed to sneak this away in one piece.” His words were nearly mumbled. Subdued with the sound of water splashing against the hull below them and Zoro's distant tone.

     “I fought him a little for it.” _I was worried you wouldn't eat otherwise._ Sanji scuffed his heel against the deck lightly. Wary of embedding a second splinter into his other foot. Zoro looked slightly flushed again, staring out at the bay. The chef leaned in. “What's up algae-head? Thinking about escaping into the brine where you belong?” Zoro seemed a bit startled as he refocused on their conversation. Green irises and hair contrasted strongly against the bright blue sky. Their moment of silence after his comment extended an uncomfortably long amount of time before Zoro suddenly turned away. The edges of his ears were red as he began to walk off, uncovering the platter as he went.

     “Looks delicious.” Sanji barely managed to catch the words.

     “Wait—” His voice wasn't loud enough either and Zoro slipped around the bend and out of sight.

 

➹ ➹ ➹

 

     The captain's toes had nearly curled inside of his shoes at the sight of Roronoa entering their medical bay shortly after their chef had hobbled in. With how often they fought, there was no doubt they'd come bowling out of the door at any moment in a full blown fistfight. No doubt tensions were beginning to rise between the two, and Valentine waited patiently for them to re-emerge onto the open deck where he could watch the show begin. The sound of Aphrodite sharpening her arrowheads behind him kept him company through the wait. Valentine could practically taste gold on his tongue at the thought of taking the whole Straw Hat crew to its knees.

     There was movement on the deck of the Thousand Sunny and Valentine leaned forward as if it would give him a closer look. Peering through his heart shaped monocular. First the swordsman came out alone. Hesitated, looked at his left arm. Even from this far the captain could clearly see the bruise that had spread across his tan skin. Purplish in contrast to everything else. He had started to walk again when the door swung open a second time to reveal the chef. A platter balanced on his hand. The two began to talk, an awkward amount of space between them. Their postures were stiff and unnatural as they carried on. Valentine's fist tightened on the desk, his smile curling up toward his cheeks. He was ready to see the sparks fly.

     And Roronoa turned away. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, as the chef seemed to reach out, falling short and failing to stop the crewmate.

     “That's it!?” Valentine pushed himself away from the ornate desk near the heart shaped porthole. “Three days and they're nearly getting along _better_. I should have known this would be more difficult than I thought. Enemies or not, they sail under one flag. They can't have gotten this far on false allegiances.” The frustration teemed in his stomach. Brought him to his feet where he began to pace.

     “We're going to have to interfere. I was afraid of this happening without our hands directly in the process.” He continued, gesturing about wildly. The rings on his fingers catching the light that filtered in through the portholes. Aphrodite was looking at him now, her hands still busy with work.

     “This will still work just fine.” Her voice pierced his thought process, drawing his attentions to her magenta irises. “After all, the chef is rather woman crazed. Why not use the cologne?” She had a point. It rarely had it's use inside of their usual plan. But they did have it for a reason and it seemed that this would be the perfect one. Valentine swirled about to his cabinet of bottles that hung from the wall. The song of glass being shuffled around drifted through the room as he attempted to locate the bottle of cologne they'd engineered. Finally plucking it free of the gaggle of bottles. He tossed it seamlessly into her ready palm.

     “I want you to keep an eye on that ship, find the opportune time to approach the chef.” Valentine's words were stern, but his smile was wide and gleaming in the half light. His first mate tucked the bottle between her breasts and out of sight before standing and heading for the door.

     “It would be my honour.” She winked at the captain on the way by. Hiking up her skirts to ascend to their crows nest. Valentine only nodded in response before pulling out his monocular again to peer out across the glade to the opposing bay. The chef had vanished now, but he could still see the swordsman dawdling about on the main deck, munching from the platter that had been passed to his hands earlier. Even the way he ate was violent. Befitting of a wild animal trapped aboard that ship. Valentine could hardly wait to see how he'd behave with pheromones working steadily against the potion in his bloodstream. See how he truly behaved when his claws were out.

 

➹ ➹ ➹

 

     “Zoro!” There was a loud crash as Luffy dropped out of absolutely nowhere, rolling over one shoulder and popping to his feet. Zoro instinctively pulled one arm around to bar off the food in his lap. Sure enough, Luffy's torso bent forward ominously. Hovering a shadow over Zoro's breakfast. The swordsman snatched up the final bits of food left, stuffing it into his mouth haphazardly. “No fair! You got seconds?” Luffy was visibly upset he didn't get the chance to grab some of the meal for himself.

     “I missed firsts.” Zoro grumbled around his mouthful.

     “Hmm, I guess so. Are you feeling better?” One hand scratched at his dirty cheek. Luffy was aloof as always, bouncing a bit as the breeze blew his clothing and hair. The sun cast dappled light through the weave of his hat. There was a distant ruckus being made up in the sails where he'd presumably fallen from.

     “Chopper says I'll be fine.” Zoro gave a brisk nod, letting Luffy's airiness pull a smile to his lips.

     “So you're feeling better then.” There was a moment of hesitation. He shouldn't have been surprised at what Luffy had to say. Something so dense sounding. Like always, it seemed like Luffy always knew exactly what to say somehow. Zoro found himself wondering why he was worrying so hard. If his theory that the arrow had caused this feeling was correct, then it would probably fade with time. If not... wasn't it just the natural state of things? Zoro was only human after all, even if the target of his affections was an unlikely one. Him wasting energy being conflicted about it was time wasted when he could be assessing the situation. If the arrow had some kind of substance that caused this to happen, there were only a few things it could mean. Maybe it was a strange mistake, maybe there was a fruit on the island with said properties. Or the crew could be facing an attacker attempting to tear them apart from the inside out. Zoro wasn't sure that “love” was an effective method but it was still something that needed to be considered. And really—he'd be happy to cut down whoever would think to attack him in such an obtuse and annoying fashion.

     “I—yeah.” Zoro laughed. “Yeah I actually am.” Luffy's contagious grin took over his whole face, making Zoro smile right back.

     “Good! We're going hunting for more meat then.” A hand was outstretched toward Zoro's position on the deck. He took hold of it, Luffy's grip firm as he whipped the swordsman to his feet in an instant. The captain was excitedly waving his palms about as Zoro walked them toward the men's sleeping quarters to fetch his swords. He barely stuck half his body through the door to grab them before they made their way across the deck once more.

     “I hear there's _giant_ tomatogators living on this island. I even heard some of the biggest sightings are right next to town.” Luffy threw an elbow at Zoro's ribs, nudging him. The swordsman responded by shoving him over. Something that never affected Luffy at all as he just rubberbanded back to standing without missing a beat.

     “Probably getting into the trash or something.” Zoro couldn't think of much better reason why the creatures would purposefully hang around a large town in droves. And with the extra meals, it'd be no wonder that the things were getting big. Probably sluggish too. “They must have some decent hunters in town to stave them off. If they're anything like bananawani—they'll be big enough to crush a house.”

     “Hmm. More to eat then!” Luffy was beaming as they made their way off the ship. A jaunt in his step at the idea of something so large to feast on. Even Zoro was getting excited. Game this big was hard to pass up. And even though discretion was not typically on his side, Luffy was really the funnest member of the crew to hunt with.

     “Hey, let's force that shit cook to make tomatogator jerky.” He threw an elbow at Luffy's ribs, making the captain recoil and laugh.

     “And tomatogator on the bone. And stew. And curry. And boxed lunches. And—” Luffy was tapping away at his fingertips. Counting each item on his hands like the visual would just transport the food before him. The captain was nearly salivating at the thought of all the things Sanji could prepare.

     “Yeah, yeah. Anything you can point your fingers at in a cookbook.” Zoro interrupted, his words light with laughter. He had to admit it sounded pretty delicious. Especially at the hands of their chef. Sanji was simply—the best.

     “Right! And new stuff too.”

     “Of course.” They continued to jabber on as they made their way into the outskirts of the town. Narrowly avoiding being bowled down by a gaggle of excited children that just reached Zoro's knees. Luffy's gestures were wide and lively, pulling laughter to the surface of Zoro's chest. Before he'd even known what took over him, he'd more than forgotten about his troubles. Hollering with Luffy about a harebrained bounty hunting story he'd been reminded of as they approached the overgrown swampy areas outside the port. The closer they got, the more alone they were, finally approaching where the deteriorating pathway completely vanished into the undergrowth. A man was milling about with a large rifle strapped to his back. The two pirates approaching snagged his attention and he took a bold step toward them.

     “You two! Are you planning on going into the swamp?”

     “We're hunting for tomatogator.” Luffy said outright, an earnest grin greeting who Zoro could only assume was some kind of guard from the beasts. He seemed skeptical as he gave them a visual once over. Even with the three swords clutched to Zoro's waist, Luffy was (seemingly) completely unarmed, and neither of them looked terribly outfitted for hunting large game.

     “You're travelers right? Look I'm not gonna be responsible for your deaths if you go out there.” A finger plucked at his collar in the late morning heat, incredulous eyes catching on Luffy's sandals.

     “No problem. We won't die.” Luffy's smile didn't waver for a minute. The guard looked at Zoro for some kind of explanation or reassurance only to find the swordsman had an equally confident grin across his face. His expression sunk, realizing there was no stopping either of them.

     “Fine alright, let me just give you a tip. The biggest and most violent ones hang out by the waterfall straight through this glade.” One thumb jutted in the direction behind him. “If you know what's good for you, go toward where the water drains into the bay—” He had started gesturing in a direction to his left, but Zoro was already stepping past him.

     “Waterfall it is then.” He sneered, nose crinkling up on one side. An eager hand hovering on the bundled hilts of his swords. Luffy was stretching out his arms, cracking his knuckles methodically.

     “HEY! Did you not listen to a single word I just said!?” The guard was shouting at them, his efforts completely unnoticed. Zoro gave him a dismissive wave without even bothering to turn around and remake eye contact. “Fine! Just don't let them follow you into town you bastards! I won't come save you either!” His voice was vanishing as they pushed through the first batch of foliage and into the forest. Birdsong swelled through the gaps of the trees, carried on a fresh breeze rolling in from the ocean. Zoro looked up and around them as they headed for the bright patch of clearing they could see through the undergrowth. Even from here, he could pick up the sound of rushing water. Curiosity tugged at his stomach. Wondering just how big these creatures could really get.

     Luffy pushed through into the clearing, making a sound of awe. Zoro too, was taken aback by the sight. No wonder they had so many tomatogator threatening the edge of town. The glade was absolutely perfect. A large waterfall spilled into a pool of crystal clear water that seeped and faded into a swampy mush that crawled toward the bay. Colourful fish hung out in the clear water, sun bounding off their scales as they flitted about. No tomatogator in sight however. Zoro prowled closer to the edge of the water, peering side to side. The pool was relatively deep, but with the clarity in the water, he could see fairly clearly to the bottom. Clearly enough to see the water shallow out again near the base of the waterfall. A large fish drifted out from underneath the pounding water and into the open. Large enough even, there wasn't any feasible way it had just been hiding under the spray.

     “Hey, I think there's an opening in there. A cave maybe.” Zoro nodded his head in the direction of the waterfall. Luffy had been crouched next to the shore, obviously thinking about jutting a hand into the water to snatch up one of the fish. His dark eyes caught on the waterfall, scrutinizing it.

     “Ok. Let's go look then.” The captain jogged down the edge of the shore. Zoro hung back for just one moment, staring up at the sheer face of the cliff the waterfall fell from. It curved, running sort of parallel to the town. From what Zoro could tell anyway. There was just as much foliage atop the cliff as there was below it, casting shadows along the faces of the walls. He abandoned whatever thought he was dwelling on and took off after Luffy who was knee high in water by now. The captain called out, waving a hand in Zoro's direction until he closed the distance enough to be able to see the backside of the waterfall. True enough, behind it there was a huge opening in the cliff face that a dull light was filtering through. Without any hesitation whatsoever Luffy stepped right into the cave. Prompting Zoro to sprint after him and into the murky underside of the cliff. Pulling his swords off his waist to hold in a bundle over his shoulders instead. The sound of crashing water reverberated across the walls as they meandered through the hollowed out tunnel. Despite how dark it was inside the cave, there was a bright light coming in from the opposite end that they were headed towards steadily. Zoro was sure to scan every inch of the cave around them for some kind of movement. They were mid waist high in water now and there could be anything in the dark waters around their legs. Something Luffy, of course, had no regard for whatsoever. His feet could touch the ground still and thus, he was happy and without troubles.

     Shortly, they came out on the other side. Zoro throwing a hand up to his brow to decrease the blast of light that hit them as they emerged into the sunlight. On this side, there was an expanse of waist to chest high water surrounded by large trees and the curve in the thickening cliffside. Fruit dangled low and ripe from a variety of trees as the thick foliage reached up in turn. It was a pretty large area, and sure enough there were enormous tomatogators snoozing in the sunlight. Zoro let out a whistle of approval. Luffy nudged him, pointing to an _impossibly_ large tomatogator that was really snoring a short distance away. There wasn't a single creature nearby it, creating a large space it seemed to reside over all by itself. No doubt this beast was the one that gave the town the most trouble. It had pitting and scars in it's hide and a contented grin revealing razor sharp teeth. Zoro noted how round and red the tip of it's nose was. Bulbous really. Wishing for a moment he'd known of these beasts the first time they'd met Buggy. He could practically see the bastard squirm at the insinuation of looking like a tomatogator.

     “There's dinner.” Zoro commented, a sneer overtaking his face. The two threw themselves into battle with the beast. At the sound of the great tomatogator waking, the rest of the creatures hurriedly found their way to somewhere safer. Most of the beasts seemed incredibly nervous around the one the pirates had chosen to be their dinner. It put up a decent fight but was felled almost embarrassingly quick, leaving Luffy and Zoro to carry the beast back out through the tunnel while chatting merrily. Zoro swore he could see some kind of visible relief in the other tomatogator's faces at the sight of the lifeless beast being dragged away.

     The tomatogator was so huge in fact, the two found themselves struggling to get it through the trees near the other end of the tunnel. Lucky enough for the two of them, they could literally see the bay from the waterfall, allowing them to only get lost once on their way out of the woods. Leaving a trail of bent tree trunks in their wake. Zoro even gave the stunned guardsman a broad wink as they sauntered by, Luffy busy chattering loudly from underneath the tomatogator's slack jaw. A bundle of people even began to amass a short distance behind them as they hauled the beast past the edges of town. Word seemed to spread quickly, so by the time they reached the docks there was a decently large crowd watching from the shore. Zoro and Luffy dropped it where the Thousand Sunny was anchored with an impact that shook the docks heavily. Luffy even stopped to wave merrily to the crowd that had gathered to peer at the beast they'd brought in.

     Luffy pranced up the gangway to fetch one of Sanji's specialized carving knives they used for game this big. Snout to tail the thing was nearly half as long as their ship. Zoro flipped the beast onto it's back to expose it's belly, hefting it's weight around like it was nothing. He could hear some girls giggling on the other side of the dock, shooting them a glance. There were some embarrassed faces that suddenly huddled together on the edge of the crowd, obviously trying to hide the fact they were watching. The girls couldn't have been more than 14 and Zoro shook his head before returning to his task as Luffy re-approached, lugging the large knife under one arm.

     “I told Sanji we brought home meat.” Luffy said, leaning over him as Zoro began to gut the beast on the docks. Carnivorous fish and sharks began to gather as blood spilled through the gaps in the wood and into the water. Zoro was careful to not let any garbage fall into the bay from the creature's stomach as he fed the unusable organs to the churning water. There were giggles again as sharks snapped at the meat Zoro scooped out of the beast and sloughed into the bay. Zoro turned his head and teased a threatening snarl in their direction, his arms still shoulder deep in the gaping maw of the tomatogator's cut stomach. A splattering of blood slashed across one side of his face. The girls squealed with delight before a few adults were compelled to shoo them away. Zoro could vaguely make out warnings of pirates to the youths as they were sent back to town. Luffy was still standing over him, arms crossed, stance wide. His smile even wider. The sun warmed Zoro's arms and back as he finished cleaning out the beast.

     “Where's Sanji?” Luffy might nearly eat this raw if left alone and Sanji was never satisfied with how Zoro carved the meat for packing. He could gut and clean just about anything—but god forbid he carve it on his own.

     “Oh, he's making dinner for a lady. Said to just bring the meat in.” Zoro made a face. No doubt the cook was still gonna chew him a new one for carving the beast himself anyway. He shrugged and began carving out large blocks of meat.

     “Who?” Zoro held out the first block, which Luffy took with both hands.

     “Dunno. I didn't look.” Zoro handed Luffy a second, and third, block of meat before waving him off to carry the portions into the ship. Time passed, Franky also emerging from beneath the deck to carry meat into the galley. Near the end, the captain from the town guard approached Zoro, asking him about how they managed to slay the beast. Weaving the swordsman tales of how the tomatogator had been uncatchable, unkillable, and wont to rampage at random. Zoro agreed to give him the pelt and bones as a prize for the town. With all the meat cleaned out, a group of soldiers and the captain hauled the rest of the corpse away and the crowd on the beach dissipated.

     Zoro leaned over the docks, making sure the water was clear of threats before rinsing the blood away from his hands and arms. The remaining sharks and fish were hovering sluggishly at the bottom of the bay. Full of their free meal. He shook the moisture away from his arms and meandered up the gangway, following the sounds of merriment coming from the galley. Something about what Luffy had said to him earlier had eased his nerves. As the captain would say, they were nakama. That was what was most important. The rest would sort itself out. After all, they'd gotten this far. Zoro pushed open the door to the galley.

     The first thing that greeted him was strange. A puff of perfume that tickled his nose. It was strong. He knew her. The woman with the child from yesterday. Zoro was rooted to the spot. She was leaning over the counter, smiling at whatever it was Sanji was telling her. There was a knot in Zoro's stomach. He felt vicious, ready to lunge at her and throw her overboard. A feeling mixed with the crew's obvious acceptance of her presence. Her perfume was like pepper on his upper lip, making his nose crinkle at the bridge. Knuckles tightening at his side. Someone was saying his name but he couldn't seem to grasp hold of the rest of the words. She was turning. Though her smile stayed, a look of very real, _very_ unmistakable fear passed across her eyes. Zoro could see her swallow.

     “Mr. Swordsman! Are you feeling better?” Her words were cheerful, her smile calm. But she was betrayed by the way her fingers clutched her skirt. Her fear tinged the air as thick as her scent. Even through the sludge of envy his brain was swimming through, he could see a fear from a mile away. No matter how well she'd hide it.

     “Ugh!” Sanji was scoffing as he looked over one shoulder. “Wash your face you barbarian. There's blood all over it.” Zoro said nothing, eyes trained on the guest for another long moment before he approached the sink. He could see her relax out of the corner of his eye before he turned his back to her. Splashing cold water on himself until it ran clear again.

     “Your carving is as atrocious as always, marimo.” Sanji reamed him. Stirring up the embers in Zoro's gut. He wanted a fight.

     “Should have done it yourself then, shit cook.”

     “I'm entertaining a _lady_.” Sanji's nostrils flared and Zoro wanted to dent that nose inward with his fist.

     “I'm sure she could have waited.” Zoro turned his eyes on her again. Met with that calm look. He noticed the peculiar shade of her irises, distinctly pink. The shock of fear had vanished from her body language. He could only assume something about him had surprised her, blowing whatever facade she was running. Zoro felt like a possessive dog, snarling and frothing at the mouth from it's chained post.

     “Paws off, monkey.” Sanji was swatting away at Luffy's outstretched arm now. “This is Aphrodite's lunch. You'll get yours after.” The captain was leaning out over the counter next to the woman. Pouting that he wasn't partaking of any of the meal. Zoro hovered behind Sanji, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the sink. She turned to face Luffy, chin balanced in her delicate palm.

     “You're captain Straw Hat Luffy, right? I heard you're supposed to be some of the most dangerous pirates around.” Sanji leaned forward before Luffy could answer.

     “That's right.” Throwing her a flirtatious growl, making Aphrodite giggle. She turned her gaze back to the swordsman lurking in the corner of the kitchen.

     “And you—you're _the_ Roronoa Zoro?” There's a feigned innocence in how she speaks, but Zoro can't shake the feeling that she knows more than she's letting on. Her magenta eyes tell it all. “Sorry again about yesterday.”

     “Where's the kid?” Zoro doesn't waste a moment on pleasantries, but her face remains as calm as ever.

     “Cupid? Oh he's at school.” Her comment sets a thought burning in the back of Zoro's mind. The girls at the pier. They couldn't have been old enough to not be in school. Now that he thought about it—there had also been a bunch of kids that looked closer to _Cupid's_ age running about the edges of town earlier in the day. He'd been toying with the idea that this arrow hadn't been a mistake, but her curious behavior and potential lies were fairly damning in Zoro's eyes. Not to mention, something about her really set his nerves alight. It as all much too shady, but he didn't have enough to act on either. He would have to just... watch.

     Zoro didn't bother shrugging or giving any kind of response, verbal or visual, just making his way into the seating area of the galley to plop down across from Luffy at one of the tables. Aphrodite and Sanji threw themselves into conversation once more as he finished up her meal and moved on to making lunch for the rest of the crew. With all of the crew converging on the galley, it eventually turned into the typical high volume ruckus. But through all the merriment, Zoro couldn't seem to shake the fury that settled like a stone in his gut. His emotions had confused him lately but this—this just felt absolutely uncharacteristic of him. He couldn't see to do anything but be hyperfocused on Aphrodite and Sanji chatting it up on the other side of the room. Even food and booze couldn't shake the furious lazerbeam of his concentration on the two.

     It wasn't until late in the afternoon that Aphrodite finally bid the crew farewell, exchanging a peck on the cheek with Sanji, who nearly skyrocketed through the galley. By the time she was leaving, Only Sanji, Zoro, Luffy, and Usopp remained. But with lunch hanging heavy in their stomachs in the mid afternoon heat, Luffy and Usopp meandered out to the deck to nap shortly after she departed. Zoro's head felt clear for the first time in a few hours. The familiar smells of the Thousand Sunny replacing the almost overpowering scent of Aphrodite's perfume. It was almost invasive with how strong it'd been to his senses. Which...

     “What did she want?” He turned his head toward the cook, who was still fussing around the kitchen. Sanji rolled his eyes before shooting Zoro one of his classic smugly infatuated expressions.

     “My company obviously.”

     “Didn't you notice anything strange?” Zoro insisted. There was no reason to hide his mistrust. He pushed away from the table and stood upright. Facing the chef eye to eye. His stance was wide and challenging. Sanji only scoffed.

     “Yeah, you maybe.” The swordsman hesitates. Wondering how obvious his feelings had been during lunch. With Aphrodite gone, so too was that overbearing feeling of... Well. It was jealousy. Pure and simple. It's not that he's never felt jealous in his life. But over people being around his friends? Nothing felt right in this situation and Zoro couldn't help but feel stronger about his theory that she was up to something. “Sullen little marmimo has to interrogate an innocent lady over an accident.” Zoro's temper flares at the accusation.

     “You're not cautious enough!”

     “YOU'RE an asshole!” Sanji shouts and throws a roundhouse at Zoro now that he's within range. The swordsman parries his ankle without more than an irritable grunt.

     “And!?” He takes a step foreward, shoving Sanji up against the fridge, one forearm pressed across his chest. “Look I saw tons of kids playing outside earlier.”

     “That doesn't mean anything.” Sanji sneered. Their faces were frighteningly close now, making Zoro's vision want to swim.

     “It doesn't mean _nothing_ either. Something felt off about her.” Zoro held a stone of unease in his chest. He wanted to wonder, worry if he was superimposing doubt upon a stranger over his potentially misplaced jealousy. Could he really be jealous over something so silly? Sanji belonged to him no more than he belonged to the rest of the crew. Or—someone with an appetite. Anyone with an appetite. As long as there were hungry stomachs, belonging to pretty ladies or no, Sanji's heart called to them. Nothing about this fact made Zoro jealous, even now. It was that way only and he'd have it no other way. It was what made Sanji, Sanji. So why? Why when Aphrodite was around did that change so drastically?

     “Keep it in your pants, marimo. She's _my_ date.” Zoro's heats up past his kept patience and they begin to brawl in the tight space of the kitchen. Sanji's kicks hold their usual fury, but his attitude was so devil may care. Everything about it pissed Zoro off and after several blows that never found their mark, the swordsman stormed out of the galley in a tizzy. Sanji's shouted insults clawed at his back as Zoro kicked the door shut, causing it to swing back and forth erratically. Zoro's footsteps pounded at the deck as he prowled toward the crows nest. He couldn't be the only one around here who thought something about her was suspicious. How could Sanji be so stupid—so blindsided by... Ugh! Zoro wanted to slap himself. It was only earlier that Luffy brought him to inner peace again only for him to get torn asunder by a complete stranger again. Yes, she was suspicious. But was his behaviour going to help this crew at all if—

     “How's the arm?” Robin's voice pulled him from his furious stupor, nearly making him trip over his own toes. She was lounged across the deck, book in one hand, drink delicately balanced in the other. Zoro makes a huffy grunt.

     “Did you notice anything strange... About her?” Inwardly, he scolded himself for showing his hand so early. His regret was met with her cool and understanding gaze however, and something about her demeanor was like water to the flame of his temper in this moment.

     “Besides actually being interested in our chef?” The way she says it, so matter of fact, makes Zoro laugh. “Well... there are no private schools on this island. It's not a school day either.” She's piqued his interest, and Zoro turns his body completely to face her now. She takes a calm sip of her drink and bookmarks the page she's on to give her full attention to their conversation.

     “How do you know?” He furrows his brows. If she's right, then Zoro really isn't so crazy for not trusting this stranger.

     “I went to the library and talked to a few kids.”

     “Why?” Robin smiles at the question.

     “They were cute.” Zoro graces a small laugh. They fall silent for a moment and Zoro can hear the banging of utensils coming from the galley still. He struggles to not take a look in that direction to see if he can see the chef through the portholes. Wondering if the chef is steaming mad. Or just going about his usual business.

     “Your bruise has a very peculiar shape.” Robin comments, bringing Zoro back to reality once more.

     Zoro casts his gaze down to his bicep.

     “Yeah.”

 

➹ ➹ ➹

 

     Sanji's knuckles are strained. Clutching the brush tightly as he scrubs debris off a large pot. His sleeves rolled up to avoid getting them wet or dirty if he can help it. He hears Franky toss a yawn and a muffled thank you before shambling out onto the deck. The rest of the crew is slowly making it's way out of the galley, light chatter prevailing in the usually rambunctious space. Sanji's thoughts are wandering as he works at the stubborn bits of food that had cooked onto the sides of the pot. Zoro had been quiet at dinner again today. It seemed like he'd been in a better mood with Luffy midday, but after lunch the man had stormed off to the crows nest, only descending when Sanji had begun to work on dinner hours and hours later. He hated that he kept worrying about the mossball. But Zoro was quiet, unpredictable. Zoro was usually as simple as his taste in food. When he was awake, he was working out, being his usual asshole self or drinking. And when he was hurt, he just slept more often than usual. It wasn't complicated with him. So when his behaviour was this erratic Sanji couldn't help but worry. No matter how they'd fight, or how much anyone might think they hated each other... Sanji considered _everyone_ on this ship to be family. Even a mossbrained asshole.

     And as much as he hated to admit it... Zoro might have been right to criticize him earlier on top of it all. The very thought stirred his stomach with irritation. As foul a mood as the swordsman had been in, it turns out his suspicion wasn't a misplaced grudge after a stupid accident. During his late afternoon run of snacks and drinks to Robin and Nami he'd made the mistake of asking what they'd done that day. Nami's retelling was as usual, but Robin had something particularly interesting to say that sunk an anchor of guilt in Sanji's gut. It almost seemed like an afterthought when she'd told him about the cute kids studying on their weekend at the library. Until she looked at him very directly, a knowing gleam in her eye. Though her smile was peaceful and calm, Sanji knew exactly what she was trying to tell him.

     He'd been naive to not heed a crewmate's warning once. He wasn't about to make that mistake twice. Still, Aphrodite had seemed perfectly fine by him and everyone else on the crew. It was only Zoro that was able to have the wits to spot her lie. Even Sanji couldn't come up with the excuse that maybe he was homeschooled. Not with his mom eating lunch in his galley. That's not to say anything _was_ wrong. But Zoro had warned him it was strange. Sanji had just chose to ignore it. Sanji was so deep in thought about it, he didn't notice he had company. Not until he turned to place the clean pot on a drying rack and stepped directly into another body.

     “Easy.” Zoro's words were strained from the impact of the pan ramming into his ribcage. Before Sanji could reply, Zoro pulled the hefty pan free and placed it on the drying rack himself.

     “What do you want?” Sanji felt himself getting defensive. Not wanting to admit he was wrong. He probably even owed the swordsman an apology for being so callous. Shitty marimo had even had the courtesy to not threaten Aphrodite with accusations while she'd been on the ship. Zoro was washing his hands now, glancing at the cook over one shoulder. He looked at the stack of dishes, and back to Sanji again.

     “Want a hand with that?” Sanji doesn't bother replying, just begins scrubbing at the dishes while Zoro dries his hands and fetches a clean towel. They go about this routine again, same as yesterday. Shoulders brushing on occasion as they start plowing through the pile of stacked plates and cups. Sanji finds himself looking at the bruise once again. Not looking at the dish he passes into Zoro's palms. Their fingers brush against each other, soapy and wet. It startles Sanji and he looks back to his job quickly. Hoping to not repeat the mistake. Or that Zoro caught him staring at the injury again.

     “Hey uh,” Sanji was already regretting opening his mouth, knowing Zoro was looking at him now. He focused on scrubbing off a stubborn piece of sauce on the plate in his hands. “Robin said she ran into some kids at the library today.”

     Zoro didn't say anything for a while, leaving Sanji to squirm with discomfort. Was he expecting him to elaborate? Did he already forget what they'd been only arguing about earlier this day? The moment kept extending, and Sanji was about to say something else when the mossbrain finally spoke up.

     “Yeah, I saw some at the docks. Older kids.” Sanji wanted to yell at this uncomfortable air that was suspended between them now. All due to his own refusal to admit he was wrong.

     “Look I-”

     “Just be careful.” Zoro interrupted him. Something in his tone was calm. Almost resigned in a way. Zoro already knew what Sanji wanted to say and saved him the embarrassment. Forgiving him before he'd even gotten the chance to apologize. The chef was relieved in a way, but felt like he was almost letting Zoro down more by not insisting that he really apologize. Even more thrown off by the fact that the swordsman wasn't rubbing it in his face, or starting another argument. Calm silence prevailed between them, leaving the only sound to be running water and the clinking of silverware being tossed one by one into the drying bin.

     With the task finished, Zoro left as silently as he'd came. Sanji watched the swordsman clamber back up to the crowsnest once more from his spot in the galley. A pit of unease still settled in his gut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the rating for obvious reasons heh heh, and I also changed my formatting after a concern with it was brought up that I hadn't even thought about. Thanks again, shinypokemon!
> 
> thanks again for all the comments and love you've all given me))) let's all keep working hard))


	4. Fresh Fruit

     Cursing, Sanji shook his head furiously. An absent hand reached for his third mug of coffee, hoping the caffeine would snap him out of his own thoughts. He'd been feeling sort of stuck in his own head all day. Thoughts and stomach wrought with a weird tension he couldn't be rid of. Today had started more normal than yesterday however, prompting Sanji to want more than anything to get rid of the worry and weirdness knotting his stomach. Really—the only thing that was weird was Zoro. But today he'd been up at a normal time and right back to his routine of hefting weights about like the mossbrained brute he is. Showed up to breakfast on time, seemed to behaving normally. During breakfast though, Sanji had found his eyes straying to the bruise half obscured by Zoro's sleeve. It was as dark as yesterday. And even though most of Zoro's behavior was more usual, he still had that strange air about him he'd had the past couple days. Sanji had even made eye contact with the swordsman, who clearly was looking his way, but had not expected to find Sanji's eyes. The shared look was met with Zoro's ears flushing red before he quickly looked back to Usopp, who was telling some wild tale at the time.

     Sanji downed the rest of his mug in one solid gulp. He'd been thinking about making crepes sometime this week. But something about it made his stomach knot up. Remembering his fingers in Zoro's mouth. It made him sick. The hell was that mossbrain thinking? Tossing him up like that? The worst part of it was how normal his attitude had been then, and how _abnormal_ it'd been in way more normal situations by their standards. Sanji threw his hands up in the air. And then there'd been his offhanded commentary about Sanji's crepes. The bastard had never even had the _honour_ of tasting Sanji's crepes.

     “That does it, damnit.” The chef declared to the empty kitchen before storming out onto the deck. Outside, the midday sun tickled his shoulders and scalp pleasantly, aided by the light breeze that usually prevailed over the bay. It was a good day to go explore the nearby area. And Sanji wasn't going to take no for an answer. Sure, he could make crepes with the fruit he'd already bought when stocking up. But after all the hell and worry Zoro had been giving him, Sanji thought it was an even trade. Zoro getting hassled in exchange for the blessing of tasting Sanji's handmade crepes. He approached the napping swordsman, wasting no pleasantries as he shoved a foot up against the man's chest, toppling him onto his side. Zoro started, profanities issuing from his mouth.

     “The hell was that for?!” He was scrabbling to his feet, a vein throbbing in his forehead. Sani puffed indignantly on the cigarette dangling from his lips.

     “Take me to where you found that tomatogator.”

     “W—” Zoro hefted a shrug, palms upward, lips and eyebrows tilted on the furious side. One hand jutted out, gesturing to the wrong side of the ship toward the open ocean. “It's right outside of town! Why the hell should I take you anywhere?”

     “I want some wild fruit, somewhere secluded enough for those beasts to hunker down probably has some great plant growth.” Sanji could practically see the gears turning in Zoro's head.

     “There's fruit trees there but I'm not taking you, asshole.”

     “The fruit is for you, prick, the least you could do is _take_ me to it.”

     “I don't want any!”

     “Don't be ungrateful. When a mossball gets offered dessert for him and him alone the least he can do is _act_ happy about it.” This was a lie of course. Sanji was very intent on picking enough fruit to make crepes for the whole crew. Zoro was just getting the first serving. Sanji wouldn't be able to fully appreciate the mossbrain being too impressed to hide it if there was the whole crew flipping out about it at the same time.

     Zoro's features wavered away from the anger he was sporting before. They were now confused, distrust running rampant through his eyes. But—his ears had turned red. There was even a tinge of pink in his cheeks. Sanji wanted to take a step back, thrown for a loop by this reaction. Even though he almost expected something like this after the past couple days, it was still one of the strangest things he'd ever seen. Zoro, blushing. As if the barbarian even had emotions in the first place that weren't just violent tendencies.

     “...Why?” Zoro's arms crossed over his broad chest hastily. The tinge of pink vanishing from his cheeks, but not quite his ears yet. Sanji found himself not really able to answer the question. It wasn't just that he had insulted his cooking. In fact that was barely a factor anymore. Sanji was just worried. Something he wasn't ready to admit to either. Finding his eyes wanting to waver toward the bruise on Zoro's upper arm. The chef cleared his throat.

     “None of your business, it's a surprise.”

     “I didn't ask _what_ you were making.” Zoro insisted, steadfast. Sanji huffed.

     “I'm not going to tell you that either.” Silence prevailed between them for a long moment. The two staring each other down as if in some kind of silent battle of wits. In reality, Sanji was just waiting for Zoro to break. Normally the man was incredibly stubborn and unwilling but something about the way his ears flushed pink, his brows furrowed above curious eyes, made the chef believe that Zoro just might oblige. Sanji nearly felt like there was some kind of strange vacuum hovering between them. Something about Zoro's behaviour that kept drawing him in.

     “Fine.” Zoro looked away suddenly, scowling at the town in the distance. He began taking broad steps in that direction and Sanji took several long strides to catch up and match pace. He thought to snag an empty bag strewn about where some stray supplies lay on their way off the Thousand Sunny. With it tucked halfway into his pocket, they made their way across the docks in silence. Zoro's demeanor was as frightening as usual and citizens gave him a wide enough berth to nearly fall into the waters as he passed. Sanji cast him a look, finding that the swordsman's ears still had that stubborn tinge of pink to them. Whatever had changed his mind, embarrassed him just as much. As he was led past the outskirts of town Sanji continued to puzzle over Zoro's behaviour.

     One of the worst things about it was how outstandingly normal Zoro could be at the same time. After all the time they'd spent together as nakama, Sanji thought he really understood Zoro's actions and motivations. Even when he didn't fully, he could at least get the general idea or take guesses as to what it was given how well he believed he knew Zoro. But the past few days had sent most of these assumptions out the window and Sanji was wondering if maybe he'd been too quick to think some of the things he did about the barbarian. But how would he have not noticed before? The glances, the almost... kind gestures. And yet with everyone else... The swordsman passed a casual wave to a guard standing near the outskirts. It seemed the man recognized Zoro, going as far as to give them a slight bow as they passed the perimeter and into the forest.

      _With everyone else it's just normal. Is it—_ Sanji hesitated in his own thoughts. _Is it me?_ He couldn't think of a single reason why he'd be the one to change Zoro's behaviours all of the sudden. Stranger still was that these actions had only happened after the incident with the young archer. Sanji scratched his chin idly. Could it be that he'd been too harsh with the swordsman? He glanced up at Zoro who was pushing away branches in their patch to a clearing he could vaguely see through the underbrush. Wondering if perhaps him kicking Zoro into some unforeseen danger without any regard to it afterward had pushed a boundary he didn't even know existed. Was the swordsman trying to repair their seemingly rocky relations? Maybe to keep everyone safe? All this time Sanji had been thinking there was unspoken understanding and respect between them. Was it really as nasty as outsiders made it seem between them? With this doubt gnawing away at his gut, Sanji stepped into the clearing a moment after Zoro.

     At first he thought maybe this was where Zoro was attempting to lead him. Looking around for these fruit trees that had been promised to him. Overall, as pretty as the clearing was... it was relatively small and lacking in the edible department. There was much foliage around them, even above them atop the cliffs. But no fruit trees.

     Meanwhile Zoro had begun to approach the glittering waterfall on the far side of the pond from them. He seemed to notice that Sanji no longer trailed him, turning to cast him a beckoning gesture before turning away and wading into the waters. The chef picked up pace to follow. Zoro was as quiet as ever as he ducked behind the waterfall and into a large tunnel in the cliff face. The swordsman seemed a tad on edge in the dark expanse, glaring into the waters around them. It was just high enough that a great number of things could be lurking out of sight. Sanji's senses picked up a little too, wary of any danger that might approach around their ankles. The short wade brought them out to a bright light of the end of the tunnel. Zoro stepped out, fading into the burst of light. Sanji opened his mouth to ask his crewmate to wait as he took a quick step forward. His toe caught on something in the water, sending him sprawling forward.

     His torso collided with a solid object that he shortly identified as Zoro from his loud grunt before they both crashed into a shallow body of water. Sanji let out a gasp as he surfaced from the water, hearing Zoro come up only seconds after him. The water shaken off of the swordsman splashed at Sanji's back. He was ready to give something a piece of his mind for tripping him, but what he found stole the words away from his lips.

     The clearing was bright, gorgeous green waters sparkling up at him. Numerous animals, tomatogator included, snoozed about the lengths of dry slabs of stone. The water seemed to have varying depths, about waist high where they stood now. Water lilys drifted about on the surface, attracting colourful birds into flitting near the plants and water alike. True enough, there were fruit trees and bushes among the thick foliage. Ripe fruit dangling down to catch the reverberated light off the pond surface. It was perfectly secluded, long cliff to their left, forest as far as the eye could see forward and to the right. Sanji wondered just how Zoro and Luffy had managed to find this place. He turned to face the swordsman, words tickling his smile, a statement ready to come out.

     Zoro was startlingly close, blocking the sun and casting a pillar of shade over Sanji. He seemed taller suddenly. Like something Sanji would see etched in stone. A fleeting, ethereal moment captured as the sculptor tried to make the moment extend for lifetimes. Eons. The sodden fabric of his shirt was transparent in all the places it clung to Zoro's pronounced musculature. Green hair atop his head was soaked and ruffled in peaks like the moss Sanji often teased him of resembling. Heavy drops of water pulling strands low at his hairline. His lips were slightly parted, droplets of water sparkling on their curved surfaces. Here, in this mystical place, Zoro seemed to belong. The dappled light pulled at the edges of his form, blended with his dark complexion. An expression on his features that Sanji couldn't quite put his finger on.

     Sanji felt the breath leave his body. His previous emotions, confusion, drop away suddenly. He feels like he's up high, high in a crows nest. Watching the world fall away beneath him as his stomach tosses in the feeling of the sheer height. Zoro's sharp jaw casts a shadow across his neck, his head tilted slightly. His eyes half lidded. Droplets of water catch the light in his lashes, a brief burst of light that reverberates on his cheek. Sanji barely registers that his fingers are splayed across the curves of Zoro's abs. His other hand finds its way onto Zoro's chest, feeling the heartbeat thudding into his palm. He can feel the heat of Zoro's fingers find his lower arm. Fleeting, like stray leaves on a summer wind. As if he's frightened the touch will cause Sanji to pull away. But Zoro's irises were like a vortex, drawing him closer and closer. Sanji's vision is wavering as his eyes are _so_ tempted to shut. He can feel Zoro's breath on his lips. There's a strange pace to it. A syllable that hisses past Zoro's teeth, unfinished. Sanji opens his mouth to gap the distance. Like he can swallow up the word Zoro couldn't bring himself to say.

     A twig snaps and the two of them are back to back. Zoro's swords singing as they are pulled free from their sheaths. A form emerges from the forest.

     “Aphrodite?” Sanji steps forward, startled by the woman's appearance so far away from town. And from the depths of the forest no less. She seems to be just as startled as he is, freezing in her tracks as soon as he says her name. In one hand she's holding a greatbow, the likes of which Sanji has never seen. It's impressively large and decorative, and she holds it with great comfort despite it's size. The surfaces are shades of pink, gold, and white. Curled designs and hearts covering the surface. Her other hand is outstretched behind her. Palm open and facing away from them. Her fingers splayed. As if she's been pushing foliage out of her way, but it was still a strange position for her to be standing in Sanji thought.

     “Sanji? Zoro? W-what are you doing out here?” Sanji watches her fingers spread slightly more as she pushes her palm away from them once more before her arm gradually relaxes to her side. It's a subtle movement, a bit of foliage behind her shifting after her arm drops. Sanji hears Zoro sheathe his swords. The chef starts making strides toward her, giving the forest a once over before refocusing on her gaze. There's a lightly spoken “Careful.” from Zoro, quiet enough if he had waited a moment longer, Sanji might not have heard at all. Remembering his warning yesterday that Sanji had failed to heed. Aphrodite seems to have relaxed now, but her eyes are still wary.

     “We were out to find some wild fruit.” He nods at the low hanging foliage around them, but Aphrodite's gaze don't stray from his. “This is an exceptionally dangerous place, are you hunting?” Sanji gestures to the bow in her palm. Zoro has now strode up next to his side, still silent. Up close, Sanji notices she's not wearing her usual perfume. No doubt to keep animals from noticing her presence. As much as Sanji adored her chosen scent, any cologne or perfume was strong enough to alert just about any animal to a human presence.

     “Yes, feeding a growing boy is hard, so I hunt. Archery is a long family practice.” Aphrodite lets out a light laugh.

     “Your son is learning from the best.” Sanji complimented her, gaining a tweak of a smile out of her. Referencing of course, the boy's shot on Zoro. But as he said it, Sanji found himself experiencing a pang of regret. Maybe he really _had_ pushed Zoro too far. That kind of comment to Aphrodite wasn't likely to help either. Zoro hasn't said anything. But, Sanji isn't looking at his reaction right now either. Luckily, Aphrodite's attentions seem to be focused on the cook, hopefully sparing Zoro of any betrayal of emotion that might occur. If Sanji is right anyhow. It's been increasingly difficult lately to guess as to what Zoro will react to and how lately.

     “Thank you.” She gives them a light bow of the head. “I will leave you two to your business, I would hate to harm one of you during my hunt.” Her eyes stray to Sanji's left, where Zoro is standing. But almost as soon as she looks, her eyes dart back to Sanji's. He gives her a deep bow.

     “No problem my lady, we will be out of here in only minutes ourselves.” Aphrodite smiles, and retreats back into the underbrush, disappearing out of sight within moments. Sanji scratches his chin thoughtfully. Her appearance was certainly unexpected, and his thoughts meander back to his and Zoro's conversation the night before. She still didn't strike him as dangerous, but her motivations were certainly unclear. He let out a light whistle. And her bow... _Jeez, that thing was_ _ **huge**_ _._ Sanji pondered for a moment just how far she could shoot with it in an open area. Something he'd probably never find out, as most of the local hunting seemed to be in the dense forests surrounding town.

     “Alright Marimo, help me pick some of this fruit.” Sanji turns about, pulling the bag from his pocket and wringing it out, trying to be rid of the excess moisture in the fabric. Zoro is silent for a moment, and Sanji finds his cheeks growing hot with embarrassment. Aphrodite's sudden appearance had made him forget for just long enough the encounter they'd nearly had. What the hell had that been about? Sanji wanted to scold himself. It wasn't that he thought the marimo was terribly unattractive. Sanji wasn't stupid enough to deny when a person of any particular gender was good looking. But... _Kissing_ Zoro? What had he been thinking? The entire trip to this stupid island had been fucking strange. Sanji started inspecting some of the fruit to attempt pulling his mind away from the topic.

     He'd done some research on the island with Robin earlier to ensure he knew what all of the edible local plantlife was on this island. On the Grand Line, each island was so unpredictably different from the last there were never any guarantees. Sanji wasn't about to risk the lives of his nakama by not knowing what they could or couldn't eat if for any reason they needed to live off the environment. Or—if Sanji just wanted some fresh wildlife to mix into their meals during their stay. Both were equally important.

     “Here, these...” Sanji plucked a round, orange fruit from one of the bushes. “Get about a dozen of them?” Zoro grunted from behind him, sloshing off through the water to go about the task. Sanji felt his cheeks and ears flush, wondering if he'd pissed off the swordsman with earlier.

     “Those have a very rich taste, and they go well paired with things like chocolates. Some meats as well. But they are very sweet.” He pulled an oblong, pale pink fruit from a nearby tree. “And these are very delicate in taste. You'd probably like these a bit more, less overbearingly sweet. I'd also like to get some of these berries, they're good for just about anything.” Zoro approaches from the side, depositing an armful of fruit into the bag.

     Sanji is babbling—he knows. Filling the space between them with as much idle chatter about food as he can possibly pull out of his ass. Doing his best not to look at Zoro as they go about filling the bag with assorted fruit. He's frankly, in shock with himself. Aphrodite had unwittingly saved him from a lifetime of embarrassment. Was Zoro as embarrassed as him, or did he just not take it the same way Sanji had? He wasn't about to ask and risk Zoro making fun of him for the rest of his mortal life. The swordsman must be completely oblivious to not already be making fun of him for nearly making out with him, not to mention how Sanji had pawed at his defined muscles. But all the same—Sanji swore to the ocean itself, he thought Zoro had leaned in just as much as he did. In that moment it had seemed like Zoro was a venus flytrap, drawing innocent Sanji into the dangers of his vicious maw. The man practically oozed allure from his very pores a moment ago. So strong even Sanji couldn't resist. He wondered how a single woman or man on this earth could have resisted if Zoro just did that to anyone. But just how had he done it?

     He snuck a glance over his shoulder during a gap in explanations about what fruit or plant was good for what. Zoro was flushed in the face, rubbing the back of his neck, as awkward as any prepubescent boy Sanji'd ever laid eyes on in his life. But it was stoic, adult, Zoro. Had the scenario caught the swordsman just as off guard as it had Sanji? Another thing he wasn't about to just ask. Better to wave it off as a single strange occurrence. Weirder had happened to this crew before anyway. Even as he thought this though, Sanji doubted he would be able to put it out of his mind long term so easily.

     With the bag as full as Sanji was willing to fill it without risking having some of the fruit go spoiled before he could use it, he finally turned to face Zoro, tying the top of the bag shut deftly.

     “Alright, that should be good enough. Thanks for taking me out here, damn marimo.” Sanji watched Zoro's adam apple bob with a swallow. The usual sharp retort from him only came after a pause just long enough to be disorienting.

     “... Yeah whatever, shitty cook.” Zoro seemed to regain his usual sturdiness at his own words, as if their callousness reassured him of himself. Arms crossing over his broad chest. Sanji's eyes caught on the way Zoro's damp shirt persisted to cling to his muscles. Not wishing to see if Zoro noticed, he turned quickly toward the tunnel that would lead them back to the bay.

     “You won't be saying that once you get a taste of what I'm making.” Sanji boasted, words full of more vigor than he actually felt. He heard Zoro laugh lightly behind him, a small reassurance to his nerves. The rest of the walk back was relatively quiet. Sanji had completely run out of things to say without spoiling what his plans were. He instead immersed himself in the thoughts of what he'd put in his crepes. Likely, he would make a batch of three with a different flavour in each. Zoro wasn't the biggest fan of sweets, so Sanji decided that one of them would have to be a delicate type of sweet, and another... Well, it'd probably be best to make some kind of savoury crepe. An idea was bubbling up in his mind about what to put in it. If nothing else, it'd be a good test as to what he'd end up making in his bigger batch for the crew later. Tomorrow morning in all likelihood. He continued to pour over ingredients in his mind as they crossed by town and into the harbour, ready to throw himself into the kitchen the second he set foot back on the Sunny. He still had all of the day to experiment, but lunch was going to be due for the crew here soon. He'd have to store away the ideas until lunch was over.

 

➹ ➹ ➹

 

     The sun was fringing on the end of the afternoon, the light just starting to turn shades of orange as evening was starting. Valentine was kicked back on the deck, his crew ambling about and entertaining themselves. He let out a wide yawn. Aphrodite and a chunk of the crew were out hunting for supplies. She was hands down the best marksman on the whole crew, an indispensable asset. That's why she was his first mate, after all. With a chunk of the crew at her disposal they could bring back a sizable haul of food that would cover them for at least a week. They would buy and stock up on supplies before they left, but for now there was no reason to. Not with her around. She was the most cold blooded of anyone on the crew, but she hunted with an undeniable respect to her prey. No matter what it was her arrow was aimed for.

     There was a shout from over the side of the deck. _Speak of the devil._

     “Captain! We brought back a haul.” One of his crew clambered over the side of The Seductress and onto the deck, flipping the ramp over to provide a gangway for them to work with.

     “Good work, get that food packed up and to the galley.” Valentine leaned back, basking with pride in his crew.

     “Captain? Aphrodite has a report to make.” The man lingered for a moment as a gaggle of the crew made their way down the gangway. “We ran into some of the Straw Hats out in the wild.” Valentine sat up immediately at this news.

     “... Did they see you?” His crewmember shook his head quickly.

     “No sir, we narrowly avoided walking straight into them. First mate Aphrodite was spotted and had to engage in conversation.” Valentine scratched his cheek thoughtfully.

     “Well... I suppose that shouldn't be a problem. Send Aphrodite up here to talk to me anyway.” The crew member nodded, following his peers down the gangway to where Aphrodite presumably was. Valentine pondered over this. He thought for sure after seeing them bring such a large haul back yesterday that they wouldn't be inclined to go out hunting again for at least a few days. It hardly mattered if they only saw Aphrodite, but he couldn't underestimate the members of the Straw Hat crew either. Valentine had done his research, or as much as could be done, there was usually more hearsay about any given pirate crew than there was solid fact. It wouldn't be a far stretch to assume they were more observational than they let on. After all, they'd come this far. It'd be a shame to throw away a perfectly good setup to have to engage on the crew in hand to hand combat only a couple days later. Valentine would much rather avoid his crew maybe coming to harm if at all possible. He was confident they could win in a brawl, they outnumbered the Straw hats ten to one, but injury or death was unavoidable in combat. And a waste of time when he could simply let them destroy themselves before he swooped in to capture all of them.

     As he pondered this, Aphrodite had made her way onto the deck. Valentine stood and they silently entered the captain's quarters together. She hung up her bow in it's usual spot before sitting down at their briefing table.

     “I encountered Roronoa and the chef during my hunt.” Aphrodite started, her stare unfaltering. “We skirted around the cliffs like we discussed, but it seems they either took the same route, or have another way to get around the cliffs.”

     “We would have noticed if they went past here...” Valentine pondered. “No matter, if you believe they did not see any of our crew members then I don't think we have to worry. Do you?” Aphrodite is silent for a moment. She seems thoughtful, but not worried. A good sign. Though she could act perfectly like a cheery mother when the need arose on a hunt, her real personality was much more stoic and difficult to read. Even with years of experience Valentine could only tell through very slight movements of her face and her eyes.

     “I don't believe so. I think the only fear to have is my act being seen through. I had not expected to run into them.” She runs a hand through her hair, nails dragging softly along her scalp. A gesture Valentine recognized as her dismissing any remaining worry in a subject. “But, I think anyone would have been distracted in that situation. I don't think it will be an issue.” Valentine nodded.

     “If it becomes one, we will simply invade. They can't leave for another week yet. We have time.” He pauses for a moment before speaking up once more. “Perhaps stop by the ship again tomorrow?” Aphrodite nods, a wry smile pulling at her lips. This particular hunt had been very strange for them from start to finish. Valentine wasn't about to let it discourage him however, with a bounty as big as theirs, there was no way hunting the Straw Hats was going to be as easy as any other crew they'd gone after. He should have accounted for somethings just going awry. It hardly mattered however, the Heartbreak Pirates had never failed before, and Captain Valentine wasn't about to start. Not on a rookie crew, no matter how large their bounty was.

 

➹ ➹ ➹

 

     Zoro's sleep as of late had definitely been fitful at best. Sleeping poorly through the night, waking up late, and rousing from his naps at the slightest anything. After lunch, he'd decided to work out a little bit before trying again to get some extra shuteye. This time was no different unfortunately, a set of footsteps rousing him from unconsciousness. The pace and tread was immediately recognizable as Sanji, who stopped now before Zoro. The swordsman hesitated for a moment before popping one eye open with scrutiny. The smell of food was wafting from a plate that Zoro couldn't see the contents of from his position on the deck. The cook looked smug.

     “Crepes, hand crafted by yours truly.” He knelt down, revealing three delicate wraps on the plate. Zoro blinks. Surprise taking hold in his expression. The chef seems to be serious, and Zoro is definitely not asleep anymore. Were these really for him? He believed that Sanji would probably attempt to make crepes for the crew after Zoro had goaded him in town the other day. But for him only? Was this a prank?

     Zoro's arms are behind his head still from his napping position. This isn't any kind of goad about being unwilling to pick up food, but he's still baffled and hadn't sat up yet. But Sanji is already picking up one of the crepes before Zoro _could_ sit up. A curious pink tinge tickling his ears and neck as he leaned forward with the crepe pinched between finger and thumb. Zoro tried to steady his breath, remembering the first time. Did Sanji really want to hand feed him? Or was he trying to get Zoro to pick up the delicate looking food? It did look as though Zoro might completely destroy it trying to pick it up. However, Sanji makes an _aaah_ sound, indicating Zoro to open up. His expression seems relatively stoic, but there's a curious gleam in his blue eye, a flush in his ears and cheeks.

     Zoro opened wide, letting Sanji deposit the first crepe into his mouth. There's no mess this time, and Zoro has no reason to enclose his mouth about Sanji's fingers. For a second, one of Sanji's knuckles whispers past Zoro's teeth. Not coming into any harm, but something about it really grounds Zoro suddenly. He didn't quite realize the magnitude of Sanji hand feeding him the first time. Zoro could easily damage his precious fingers like this. Even with the trust between them as crewmates, as nakama, should something startle Zoro and he bite down... Then he had only taken it as Sanji being embarrassed. Zoro hadn't thought about it in the moment at all. Zoro wonders if he had done the wrong thing, given the wrong idea. Did Sanji feel forced into this suddenly? He chews thoughtfully, enjoying the light, fresh, and sweet taste of the first crepe. Sanji, after waiting patiently for him to finish, deposits the second one in his mouth. This one is heavy—has a spice backing the rich sweetness of it. Zoro can feel Sanji watching for his reaction carefully, as Zoro takes his time to fully chew and swallow the delicacy.

     “A little too sweet for your taste I imagine, but I wanted to test the flavour.” The chef clarifies, reaching for the third crepe. Zoro nods. Feeling obligated to answer, he speaks up once his mouth is clear.

     “They're good. I wouldn't eat more than a couple, but good.”

     “And this one uh—this one is for _you_.” Sanji says, his words sort of mumbled. Zoro thinks this is an odd thing to say, as all three of them were for him. Sanji's fingers seem a bit nervous, as he brings the third one to Zoro's mouth. Zoro takes a careful bite of the first half.

     The inside has savoury fish meat inside, sprinklings of seaweed and flavours that distinctly remind him of home. A slight saltiness that reminds him of Sanji's riceballs. Zoro closes his eyes, letting a contented hum escape his lips as he really savours the intricate flavour. It certainly was made for him, Zoro found himself thinking. The thought was enough to make his heart feel like it would burst free of his chest. It opened his eyes again, catching on Sanji's. There must have been something in his expression, because Sanji fumbles a little. The wrap coming slightly undone in his grip. He leans in to feed him the other half before it can come apart. But his fingers shake, his tongue sticks out of the corner of his mouth. Zoro let's his eyes slide half shut as he opens his mouth to receive the rest. Closing his lips around Sanji's fingers. If he didn't know better, he'd think the cook had hesitated. There was no way that he'd simply let his hand stray long enough to end up in Zoro's mouth. Zoro hums again, the vibration rolling up his tongue as he pulled the remaining flavour sprinkled on Sanji's fingertips away from the skin. Zoro wasn't about to complain. Especially not after such delicious, thoughtful snack. The chef had really put heart into this, and it made _Zoro's_ heart thud painfully in his chest.

     Zoro wraps his tongue around the stray finger, unsubtly beginning to make out with Sanji's fingertips. The care Sanji put into it makes his heart float, his body scream out Sanji's name. Zoro wants more than just this. He looks up at Sanji now, who is more flushed than before. His expression more confused than the first time, there's no anger diluting it this time.

     It strikes Zoro maybe he's pushed too much. He knows full well where Sanji's interests lie. He isn't about to compromise his feelings toward nakama, no matter how the gesture makes him feel. Zoro scolds himself inwardly for taking their encounters earlier too seriously. As if it was some kind of invitation to push buttons on Sanji he would never dream of otherwise. And the realization of just how much trust Sanji invested into him by hand feeding him, had he disrespected this? Even with the way Zoro's chest seemed to ache at the sight of the chef, there were boundaries not to be crossed. Fear crosses him, wondering if he already had. When his tongue falls still, Sanji pulls away. Not as fast as Zoro would have guessed, but he does pull his fingers free of Zoro's mouth.

     “I—” He starts. “D-did you like them?" There was no reprimanding from the chef either. Zoro wasn't sure how to answer. They were perfect, delicious. The intent and thought put into them read like a book with letters big enough to put on street signs. How was Zoro supposed to take this? Perhaps the chef was just trying to impress him. That stupid huge ego of his.

     “Mmm.” Zoro made a big show of pretending to have to think about it. “Better than nothing.” Sanji's eyebrow twitched, making it look like he was about to explode. But Zoro gave him a very, very sincere smile. There were butterflies in his gut, calling lies up his throat. Whispering in his ears that it meant more than it did that Sanji would do something so thoughtful. For you he'd said. _For me._

     There'd almost even been a light in his eyes. Zoro remembered that expression, he'd seen it earlier today. Sanji's eyes growing distant as he drew closer to Zoro. As if they were being pulled together by some kind of cosmic magnet. It felt too good to be true and Zoro's heart soared. All the same he felt like he was dragging an anchor of doubt behind him too. Confused with the feeling that Sanji had come back for his mouth on purpose, or that Zoro had overstepped his bounds. Feeling as though something had almost brought them together in the clearing earlier. Feeling as if he'd somehow deceived Sanji into leaning into him. The controversy of his own heart made Zoro want to throw up over the side of the Thousand Sunny. But that would mean tossing the crepe that Zoro found himself wishing that he could experience again, and again, and again.

     “Well uh—I'll.. make more for breakfast tomorrow.” Sanji stood suddenly, his face flushed. He seemed to be aware of this, turning away so the sheet of his hair covered most of his face. It didn't cover his ears and neck however, as those were just as pink. “I'll make um, yours, for you instead.” Zoro felt like he had to say something, but he was at a loss for words. What was the appropriate reaction here?

     “Thanks, crap cook.” It was all he could manage, and Sanji's ears turned an even brighter shade as he started to walk off. Tossing a nonchalant wave over his shoulder as if it'd detract from the rest of his reaction.

     “Yeah whatever, fuck off, enjoy.” The words are rushed and almost garbled as Sanji makes a hasty leave for the galley. Zoro runs his hands forward through his hair, fingers still interlaced. He'd already been feeling tense and confused after what happened in the clearing. Completely entranced with the way Sanji's lips had looked, his eyes. The way they'd drawn close when Zoro caught himself almost murmuring Sanji's name. Even now, Zoro's heart was beating fast, seeing the reverberated light shining on Sanji's clothing and fair skin in his mind's eye. And now this? How was he supposed to feel? Had he really overstepped Sanji's boundaries? It had really seemed like the chef was almost enjoying it. His teeth sinking into his lower lip as Zoro's tongue wrapped around his fingers. The doubt that sunk in Zoro's chest. He would still have to face the chef again today, as dinner would probably occur in an hour or two. Zoro found himself wondering if he could get away with just skipping it entirely.

     He groaned in frustration, heels of his hands pressed into his eyes. Was a crush really supposed to be this annoying!? His heart hurt and he was flying high on this feeling even while a beast of remorse clawed away at his insides. Zoro wondered if he'd pissed in a god's coffee to earn this kind of punishment. For a long time Zoro lay like this, hoping somehow sleep would find him. He'd been sleeping so poorly he really wanted to just get some extra sleep in if he could manage to. But now his mind was racing so the best he could manage was laying there with his hands over his eyes until he heard Sanji's call for dinner. The sun was barely peeking over the ocean's horizon as Zoro stood up, eyes straining to adjust to the harsh orange light of sunset. He was hungry enough to decide to ignore his thoughts of skipping dinner for the hell of it, something that'd probably get his ass kicked by Sanji anyway, and made his way to the galley to join the rest of his nakama for their meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna give a boost to my buddy DCS and their AMAZING One Piece charm/sticker/button designs that you can find here: http://darkchibishadow.storenvy.com/collections/1078438-misc-fandoms/products/14297181-one-piece-set-or-choose-one-sticker-magnet-charm
> 
> AND the prints that match a foreshadowing sequence coming up in my next chapter! doubles as a sneak peek ;o http://darkchibishadow.storenvy.com/collections/1078438-misc-fandoms/products/13167888-sanji-and-zoros-side-print-deal
> 
> Thanks again for reading everyone, I hope this chapter was to your liking, I feel like it's more setup than content in a way but.. I also know re-reading your own chapter over and over in the editing process makes things sound really dull after a while. Stay frosty my friends))


	5. Dishes

     Sanji was serving the biggest meal he'd ever attempted. Even from his days working at the Baratie he'd never done something quite like this single handedly. It felt incredible. Adrenaline pumping through him as he rushed about to keep everything under the control of his two hands. Servers running in and out the doors to bring overbearingly large servings to the party outside his kitchen. The sound of merriment could be heard even over the din of his kitchen. Meat sizzling, pots boiling. Sanji thrust his hands into a bucket where vegetables were soaking up fluid, ready to pluck some free to begin his next serving. As the waterline hit his elbows though, he...? Slipped? It felt like he was suddenly tilted forward, tossing him headfirst into the waters. Plunging beneath the surface of a deep expanse of sea. The water stretching on as far and as deep as his eyes could observe. Sanji twisted about in the water to face upright. Shafts of light filtered down from the surface of the brilliant blue sea he found himself inside. With a few gentle kicks he brought himself to the surface, letting his body recline in the waters. Floating on his back with a gorgeous sky arced high above him. Quiet tranquility pulled his eyes shut, a contented sigh free from his lungs. He floated like this for a while, the warm sea enveloping his senses. Sanji felt like he could exist in this moment forever.

     A branch snapped.

     Sanji's eyes shot open, the peace disrupted. A bamboo forest only a few feet away. He could still feel the seas at his back, lapping across his stomach and limbs. But this forest stretched on as if he were standing in front of it, not laying in the ocean's surface. Bamboo stalks fading into the darkness of overgrowth. However far it stretched, Sanji couldn't tell. But as he looked on for some kind of hint as to how deep the forest went, a figure began to emerge from the shadows. Pushing through the heavy stalks. There was a feeling tugging at Sanji's insides. Making his chest hurt with a distinct ache. He felt a shaky breath pass his lips, the tan figure pushing into the light, into the chasm between these two worlds. Forest and ocean only feet away from each other. The two of them suspended in the middle. Zoro was approaching, blood splatted across his naked skin. It dripped from his fingertips, splashes of it across his arms and scarred chest. Across his face.

     Sanji felt a distinct wetness on his own cheeks. A shaky hand lifting to see if he too, was splattered in blood. His finger came up with only clear drops smeared across his fingertips. Was he... crying? His eyes dragged back up toward his shipmate who now stood before him. Like in the glade, the light of the forest dragged at the edges of his form. Diluted shafts of light that sunk through the overgrowth. Golden motes that drifted about him like tiny spirits clinging to his skin after he pushed free of some ethereal world Sanji could never understand. To meet him here. Despite being unclothed, there was an impenetrable air about Zoro. Like he wore his very soul like armour. It's sheer determination glanced blows away from his vitals, sluiced doubt off like a sheet of water in the rain. His expression was unreadable, but there was something in it that Sanji felt like he should be able to understand. Distant, yet it bored through him.

     The ache in Sanji's chest was becoming unbearable, making him want to buckle at the knees. He embraced Zoro, feeling the fresh blood spread across his own skin as Zoro's defined arms wrapped around him in turn. Even with how tightly Sanji clung, he felt as though Zoro were thousands of miles away in that forest Sanji couldn't see the ends of. Zoro's familiar scent clashed heavily with the wrenching ache in his chest. Sanji's senses battled with how real Zoro felt, how far away Sanji thought he was. As if he only clung to a fragment. A spectre of someone he could never reach again. A sob pulled at his throat.

     Sanji jolted, his own voice waking him. His throat and chest were tight. He sat up suddenly, feeling his wet cheeks. _What the hell...?_ Sanji threw himself out of his bunk, seeing the dawn barely tickling the horizon outside. His knees felt weak, his eyes felt itchy and swollen. The ache in his chest was still strong even after waking. Leaving Sanji feeling empty and as if he'd lost something important. One palm pressed against his chest and an errant glance found its way toward Zoro's bunk. The sight of him confused Sanji even more, feeling angry with himself for being inclined to look. The ache building for a moment at the sight of him. As if he were different than any other day Sanji had ever seen him in all this time they'd known one another. After a second of observing however, Sanji did begin to notice something was amiss. He cast a glance around the cabin to ensure no one else was awake. Striding on quiet feet to Zoro's bunk for a closer look.

     Indeed, up close, something was strange. Even when he was injured or ill, Zoro had a particular calm about him when he slept. Sure, the snoring could get on Sanji's nerves, but he couldn't deny the peace that Zoro seemed to emanate while he slept. Maybe it was partly that Sanji was so used to him sleeping in such a carefree manner, it brought him relief. Like stepping into a familiar place after a long day. But right now, Zoro had a troubled look in his features. His brows knotted, and his lips tight. Even his body was tense, curled slightly as he lay on his side. Knuckles white as he clutched a fist around a corner of his pillow. The vision Sanji had in the night haunted him, still able to see the fresh blood splattered across Zoro's face in his mind's eye.

     As he watched, Zoro's expression changed slightly, one corner of his mouth ticking up in a scowl. His brows knotting even tighter. He hefted a sigh through his nose and shifted, a bit viciously, tossing himself over to lay on his other side. The bunk creaked with his sudden movement, and Sanji heard someone else shift in their sleep directly after. He stepped away quickly, heart pounding. Sanji hastily pulled a clean outfit from his immaculate closet and slipped out of the quarters. Casting one last look around the cabin to ensure no one else was awake before he shut the door behind him. Chill morning air hit his bare arms and face, sending a shiver up his spine. The sensation seemed to bring a bit of reality back into his life, easing the ache and grounding his thoughts a little. Sanji still felt troubled though. Even with the ache ebbing, it was still present as he made his way for the showers to begin his morning routine.

     By the time he'd showered and made his way into the galley, the ache had vanished, and the dream had all but about faded from his thoughts. Sanji lost himself to his cooking, working hard to pull together a breakfast for the crew. That was only until the sun shone through his window, and the smell of coffee pervaded the air. By then, Sanji had made all the sweet and breakfast styled crepes, and all the side dishes. In front of him now were the ingredients he'd composed for Zoro, and Zoro alone. He swallowed thickly, shaking a cluster of errant thoughts from his mind as he finished up the final segment of today's breakfast. He could hear a few members of the crew ambling about on the deck engaging in chitchat. The words were muffled but he could make out Nami, Robin, and Franky speaking in intervals. Sanji took a step back from the spread of food laid out on the long table, scrutinizing it before he quickly set the table for 9. Satisfied with the breakfast spread, he attempted to quell the butterflies in his gut before leaning out the door to call for the crew to come eat.

     Per usual, Luffy was first through the door, followed by the cluster of his crewmates that filtered in. Sanji busied himself preparing drinks for the ladies, making heart shaped foam piles atop their coffee. The galley was bursting with activity as Brook shambled in late, blowing a sound out of both ends as as he entered. A cheer erupted from one side of the table in response. Sanji leaned over the table to deliver the coffee to the ladies, dishing out his morning compliments.

     “Nami my love, you look absolutely radiant this morning. And Robin, your beauty blows me away!”

     “Thank you Sanji.” Nami replied as she took her coffee, taking a deep whiff of the steam coming off the top. Robin simply gave him a grateful smile before taking a long drink. The look alone made Sanji's nostrils flare with joy anyway. He heard the door creak open behind him and Sanji straightened, casting a look around the table for whoever was missing.

     Zoro.

     The swordsman ambled into Sanji's field of vision. A wide yawn pulled at his jaw, exposing his teeth. One hand scratching absently at his bare abdomen. His pants sat slightly crooked on the angles of his hips, hair disheveled with sleep. Sanji's eyes caught on the way his hips swayed when he walked, the unusually low hang of his pants. The shape of his abs and how the muscles shifted with his every movement. Sanji felt a wash of embarrassment. Fury running hot in his veins, peppered with a feeling he couldn't quite understand. Confusion tore at his gut as he remembered so vividly his vision of Zoro in the night. Blood slashed across his naked chest.

     “The hell took you so long, asshole?” Sanji said sharply as he finally took a seat with the rest of the crew. In contrast to Sanji's care to sit down and pull his chair up to the table, Zoro tossed himself haphazardly into the seat. The chair ran crooked to the edge of the table and Zoro slouched over his plate as he glared at the spread of food. Sanji's eyes crawled over the angles in his face, the light that bounded off his earrings and glanced across his cheek and neck. The deep and violent scar that stood out on the skin of his torso. A distinct craving that he reserved very specifically for beautiful, busty women clawed at Sanji's mind as he stared at Zoro's pecs. The very thought passing through his thoughts made Sanji want to step over the table and kick the swordsman teeth in. _Barbarian, he should wear a shirt in front of the ladies!_ Sanji thought to himself, hearing how weak the words sounded even in his head. Zoro was almost always shirtless or at least halfway shirtless.

     “Piss off.” Zoro snarled in response, reaching out to pluck a few rice balls from the table spread. Sanji saw his hand hesitate, fingers curling slightly. Sanji had left about 10 of the crepes on the plate along with Zoro's usual riceballs. Knowing if he did they would be less likely to be snatched up by fingers they weren't meant for. Zoro's hesitation broke and instead of picking up individual pieces like he usually did, he simply grabbed up the whole plate, placing it on top of his empty one. Sanji could see the tinge of red on his cheeks and ears. He couldn't help the feeling that clutched at his gut at how... cute...? _Oh god..._ Sanji felt like he could shove his face into the pitcher of orange juice and drown himself. What was _happening_ to him? _Cute?_ _ **Marimo?**_ _This must be some kind of cosmic joke._

     By now, Zoro had poured himself a cup of water and began to eat. The blush had mostly vanished and he assumed his usual position. Slouched back against the chair with a sleepy expression. But Sanji couldn't help but notice the bags beneath his sharp eyes.

     “Sanji, are you not hungry?” Robin's voice pulled him to sanity, and Sanji snapped his neck to look at her. He grunted, straining a muscle in his neck with the sharp movement. Suddenly aware of just how long he was staring at the swordsman and not enjoying his own delicious food. Rubbing a hand on his neck, he met Robin's eyes. Her chin was balanced in her palm, eyes glittering darkly. A rock sunk in Sanji's gut knowing she had definitely noticed.

     “O-of course my beautiful Robin-chwan. I simply was ensuring everyone else was enjoying their breakfast.” Sanji reached into the spread to serve himself a variety of crepes and a glass of orange juice.

     “IBBS DBLSHHHSHBSSSS.” Luffy exclaimed something completely incomprehensible through a mouth packed full of food.

     “Chew, you heathen!” Sanji exclaimed at the captain, who only responded with a hearty laugh. Still through a mouthful of food.

     The usual pleasantries ensued, the galley bursting with warm conversation and bouts of laughter. Sanji busied himself engaging in conversation to Usopp, who was sat down next to him. But try as he might, he kept finding himself mentally drifting out of conversations and missing large chunks of what his crewmates were saying. Sanji kept finding the edge of his vision hyper focused down the table in the direction of the swordsman. And try as he might, more than a few glances stole in Zoro's direction. His mind bringing back the visual of his dream with a vengeance to not be forgotten. The feeling of loss and emptiness tasted bitter in the back of his mouth. Zoro was only down the table... What was he so worried about that his dreams would steer him to such a feeling?

     Sanji was too baffled by how he felt in the first place to even begin to comprehend what his dream could have meant. He turned his head toward his food, his plate miraculously full still. He decided to really focus on his food. Focusing on every taste, every texture. Attempting to reign his mind in as it attempted to wander away from the task at hand. Feeding himself.

     “--ffee, Sanji?” Nami's voice cut through the fog of his thoughts, her hand coming into focus with an empty mug dangling by the handle. Sanji cast her a demure smile before taking the mug and standing to refill her drink.

     He lectured himself inwardly for spacing out. Refilling the mug and making a second pile of foam in the shape of a heart in Nami's mug. His hands felt unsteady and the heart came out a tad more lopsided than he'd prefer. A scowl pulled at his lips but he resigned himself to giving it to her, as the foam had already begun to sink into the coffee. When he turned to face the table again he realized half of the crew had left while he was having a staring contest with his food. His eyes strayed to where the swordsman had been seated only to find the chair empty. Not even pushed up to the table either, it sat at an off angle out in the open. Sanji nearly spit in frustration at the sight.

     “Here you are, Nami-swan.” He held the mug in his palm, ignoring the heat radiating off the ceramic so she could take it by the handle.

     “Thanks, the breakfast was wonderful.” Sanji's heart soared at her compliment, nostrils flaring. He felt like he could puff heart shaped smoke out of his mouth. Robin also proceeded to thank him, and the two put up with a small dosage of Sanji's rampant compliments as they made their way out onto the deck. Just before the galley door shut behind them however, Sanji caught Robin's eye. Looking over her shoulder with a knowing glance. A cocked eyebrow. Her lips pulled into a small smirk that sent a chill up Sanji's spine.

     That didn't look good.

     He was going to try to not think about that, rubbing one shoulder and finding a knot to press on with his fingertips. Sanji turned to face the table once more. Facing the pile of dishes head on. Naturally there weren't any leftovers to be found, as Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp were the only remaining members of the crew at the table. Luffy polishing off the last of some remaining crepes. By shoveling ten into his mouth at once, naturally.

     “Hhhyb obbbbbogab hhhobpab?” Sanji narrowed his eyes. Distinctly hearing Luffy's words, if they could be called that, end in what sounded like a questioning tone. Usopp, looking bloated, gave Luffy a similar look of dismay. “Mmnobbbbobb?” Luffy's looked at the remaining 3 members of the crew around him as if he'd spoken something completely intelligible. Chopper shook his fuzzy little head in response, prompting Luffy to swallow all of his mouthful at once. Sanji couldn't stand to think of what that would do to his digestive system if he weren't literally made of rubber.

     “Why'd Zoro get his very own plate?” Sanji froze. He could feel heat rising in his cheeks. Remembering vividly the feel of Zoro's tongue as it quested between his fingers. Languid and full of unspoken words. How little Sanji had done to fight it the second time around. The sheer fact it had happened _twice_. Luffy's expression was as blank as usual. Not realizing what exactly he'd asked. The guy was denser than a brick. Sanji did realize however, that Luffy hadn't asked anything particularly strange at all. It was only the chef that felt strange, this realization causing knots to form in his stomach. Sanji audibly scoffed in response and started picking up some plates in an attempt to distract from the blush he could feel in his face.

     “Because most crepes are sweet, Zoro doesn't like sweets. He's too much of an idiot to tell one food from another and wouldn't end up getting any of the savoury ones.” Usopp and Chopper nodded, seeming to find the answer acceptable enough. It didn't sate Luffy's appetite for answers however.

     “I want whatever he had though!”

     “Idiot! You ate half of the plate of savoury crepes when you came in I saw you do it!” The other two crew members burst into laughter.

     “That's true!” Usopp roared, one hand clenched on his swollen gut. Even Luffy had started laughing. No doubt having already forgotten that he was upset about Zoro getting his own rations, that weren't just boring rice balls anyway. The captain had gotten the idea not to mess with Zoro's food unless he was more than five minutes late for a meal. But usually Zoro fended for his own servings outside of riceballs just as much as everyone else in the crew. It was a rare sight for him to have his own food set aside. That Sanji could admit must have looked strange without some sort of explanation.

     “I thought maybe he was getting something special too, the only people who get their own plates are Robin and Nami.” Chopper added, patting Luffy on the shoulder reassuringly. Luffy nodded, laughter still pulling at his throat. Sanji turned away with his stack of dishes, the heat in his face only becoming more exasperated by Chopper's comment.

     “Shut up, I just wanted to make sure only shitty Marimo got the food that was the most rotten.”

     “Wait but I caught the salmon you put in those yesterday morning.” Usopp protested, not wanting his accomplishment to go unappreciated.

     “SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF HERE.” Sanji shouted, and the three of them skittered out of the kitchen. Luffy bursting with a new rack of laughter as they went.

 

➹ ➹ ➹

 

     “Sanji?” Usopp's voice drifted through the galley, dragging Sanji's attentions away from reorganizing the fridge. “That woman is here to see you. Aphrodite?” Sanji's brows furrowed, resigning himself to leaving this task only half finished. He'd started after lunch was over, hoping to bring some order to his kitchen. After Zoro and Luffy had brought back that huge Tomatogator, Usopp caught fish, and Sanji had plucked wild fruits, the organization was just out of whack enough to annoy the chef. It was only natural to organize one's kitchen every so often. Especially on a ship as chaotic as this one.

     “Alright, coming!” The words came out light and airy. Sanji couldn't help but be excited about a beautiful woman coming to call. Even if Zoro didn't trust her. Thinking of Zoro's lecture only made his stomach knot up though, remembering his doubts the day before, their encounter in the glade... his dream. Sanji wiped his hands on the rag that dangled from his pocket in hopes to cleanse himself of whatever the hell feeling was clinging to him in regards to his mossy crewmate. As he stepped out onto the deck, Aphrodite was out on the deck herself, following Usopp. A splash of green caught Sanji's eye, noticing Zoro sitting nearby. Meditating. His eyes were shut, his expression teetering away from calm and more toward irritation. Sanji scoffed and returned his gaze to the woman approaching him. Smelling the sweet, luxurious scent she usually wore when she came to visit. It filled his nostrils and Sanji savoured it as subtly as he could manage.

     “Good afternoon, my lovely. Would you like some tea?” He offered, gesturing toward the galley. Aphrodite lifted a hand toward her cheek and giggled lightly.

     “Oh I couldn't, I only have a moment to stay. I couldn't help but come by on my way through town.” Sanji gave her an understanding nod.

     “I... Well,” Aphrodite looked a little embarrassed, even turning her head and eyes slightly away from his gaze for a moment. Bashfully making eye contact with the chef once more. “I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I hope you weren't put off by how surprised I was to see you.” Sanji couldn't help his eyebrow quirking up at her words. An airy laugh issuing from his throat.

     “Oh! My lady, I understand perfectly.” Aphrodite sighed, clearly reassured. One hand pressed to her sternum. The heel of her palm hovering close to where her breasts peeked out from the top of her dress. Sanji felt his nostrils flare at the sight.

     “Thank goodness, it's terribly stressful hunting with such violent tomatogator on the prowl lately. And, as you can surely understand, it's very important to feed a growing boy.” A tinge of sympathy plucked at Sanji's heartstrings. Even now his time on that abandoned rock so long ago, stung like saltwater in a fresh cut.

     “Can I send you off with some food for dinner? For you and Cupid.” Sanji already had his thoughts focused on some food he'd packed in preparation if Luffy asked for a bento. Luffy's bento were always a tad large, even with Sanji's careful rationing, as the captain's ferocious appetite had to be fulfilled. A look of surprise passed across her features, and something Sanji couldn't quite put his finger on.

     “Oh, that's quite alright... I already have dinner in the oven anyhow. But thank you, you are _too_ kind. Now if you'll excuse me, I promised Cupid I would meet him at the edge of town.” Sanji bowed deeply and graced a kiss upon the back of her hand. The action was met with another celestial giggle from her. His heart soared at the scent of her perfume that hovered about her wrist. She pulled away to give him an elegant wave as she made her way off the ship.

     “Come back anytime!” Sanji called after her, one foot lifted into the air behind him in glee. He stared at the edge of the deck long after she had vanished from sight. Still floating in a cloud of her perfume, her perfect laughter and smile. A hand grabbed at his wrist suddenly, and Sanji felt his weight being dragged backwards. He thrashed his arm, attempting escape. Hearing the familiar galley door swing open as they passed through it.

     “The fuck—!?” Sanji took a pivoting step to twist and see who was dragging him. He had a feeling... With his quick turn, the grip around his wrist was released suddenly, sending Sanji into a spin with more force than intended. Nearly knocking him from his feet.

     “What did I tell you about her!? Something isn't right!” Zoro exclaimed, throwing a furious gesture at the galley door. Sanji scoffed, his expression pulling into a dark scowl. He'd been so excited to speak with Aphrodite again. She was such a relief to see after all of the mixed feelings tossing up his gut all morning. Someone who was as interested in speaking to him as he was in them. Someone who didn't make him want to tear all his hair out.

     “The hell would _you_ know!” Sanji snapped, guilt shredding at his insides at his sudden outburst. The dream haunting him still. His eyes caught on the pale look of Zoro's lips. The dark circles under his eyes. The anger flared in his gut at himself. At Zoro. At everything.

     “I know not to be fooled by a woman! Or anyone for that matter.” Zoro snarled back.

     “Oh! Mr. Bushido Asshole _never_ gets tricked by anyone! I'll take note and follow your every suspicion then.” Sanji spit the words out venomously. Throwing his arms out to the side as he stepped backwards into the kitchen. A grand gesture of his frustrations. Zoro's expression took a turn for the dangerous. It gave Sanji a chill, but simultaneously made his temper flare even more. He was ready to fight this guy right here and now for being such an ass all the time. He wanted to give Zoro a black eye just as much as he wanted Zoro to give him one in turn. His anger tore at everything, at himself especially. Something about everything Sanji said felt like bullshit and he couldn't discern why.

     “I'm trying to protect this ship, _you_ included.” Zoro's words carried a strange tone. As if he _loathed_ the very idea of taking Sanji under his proverbial wing. Stepping after Sanji into the kitchen. His fists balled at his sides, knuckles white, tendons standing out against his tanned skin.

     “You're a paranoid dick.” Sanji snapped. He leaned into Zoro's space, goading him further. He wanted nothing more than this to end in blows.

     “And you're a _stupid_ , infatuated piece of shit.” Zoro leaned way in. “You're _soft_.”

     “Who'd wanna be an unfeeling fucker like you? I'll take heartbreak any day.” Sanji sneered. Something changed in Zoro's expression. Sanji was taken aback. The anger still stung like bile in the back of his mouth, but something had definitely changed. If Sanji didn't know better, it almost looked like he'd been _hurt_. But just as soon as it had come, a whole different air of malice took hold in Zoro's face. His sharp brows furrowed, darkening his expression. A thunderstorm that brewed in his eyes.

     “Yeah, and you know _all_ about me don't you?” It was nearly whispered. Quiet and infinitely more threatening than anything he'd previously said. His expression guarded and cold. Zoro's wide forehead was jutted forward, ready to clash invisible horns with Sanji's.

     “Yeah, you're a miserable, lonely, ass.” Sanji snarled. Was this really what they'd been arguing about? Sanji couldn't seem to remember what had started this. Had it really been about something as mediocre as courtship? Zoro only cared about one thing and Sanji knew this. It was something he truly and entirely admired him for, of course he knew. Leaning in to spit the words in Zoro's face felt horrible, but he continued to lash out at everything he could reach. Regret pulled at his stomach, but the anger was a raging furnace. The smoke choked out his thoughts, his feelings. Any form of logic or reasoning he had was drowning in the dark plumes. Zoro lashed out suddenly, slamming his hand into the wall at Sanji's back. The impact reverberated, making the hanging cutlery and pans that hung above rattle. A gout of adrenaline surged. Sanji just wanted to fight, but he didn't feel right throwing the first kick. Something in him really felt like he deserved to get hit first. “I'll make sure I'm _real_ loud when I take her to bed.”

     Sanji felt the words hiss past his lips. They tasted bitter, wrong. Insincere and vicious. They were full of barbs. He'd never say something so vile and senseless about a lady friend, interested in him or not. She was a wonderful, strong woman leading a life entirely dedicated to her son. Sanji really respected her and wanted to give her all the adoration she deserved. The last thing he wanted was to _just_ sleep with her because she was beautiful. It felt horrible. Zoro was unmoving, his anger dark and ferocious on his face. Boxing Sanji in like an experienced predator, waiting for it's prey to falter and fall to his fangs. Sanji spit out another bash of words, hoping Zoro would just throw him through the porthole.

     “You can remember that when they put you in the ground alone. I don't fucking like you either.” Sanji leaned in closer to let the words tear past his teeth. There was a look in Zoro's face he couldn't begin to read. Whether it was because he was too angry to think, or he truly didn't understand, he didn't know. Sanji spit out a final insult into the swordsman's face. “Asshole.”

     Zoro's lips met Sanji's viciously. Shoving him into the wall with force. Tongue pressed at the gap between Sanji's lips. Prying his mouth open. The swordsman was like a starving beast. The kiss was needy, messy. His tongue was not slow with intent like it had been when Sanji fed him. It was relentless, seeking to embrace and entwine with Sanji's. Fingers that gripped hard against the chef's upper arms. A broken sound that vibrated up Zoro's throat, down his tongue and into Sanji's mouth. Sanji's hands were in Zoro's hair, clutching at the tufts. Feeling Zoro's breath quicken, his torso press up against the chef's. Sanji could feel something in himself wanting to dislodge and crawl inside of Zoro's chest. All of his confusion, his guilt, his worry, pouring into the shared space of their mouths. He couldn't get enough of the taste of Zoro's lips, the feel of his skin. Sanji pushed back, wanting to take Zoro out completely. Knock him to the ground. Claw into his skin, bite his lips...

     Sanji broke away, gasping for air. Pulling away as far as he could only to back into the wall behind him.

     “W—” The words failed him. Zoro's expression tore Sanji's furious protests away from his lips. Hurt passed across his features, one hand slowly reaching up to make contact with his mussed hair. It clutched at his scalp. Fingers running slowly back across his skull. His face was flushed, teeth gritted, his brows furrowed. Eyes locked on Sanji's kneecaps, or something beyond them. Sanji's breath caught in his chest.

     “I...” Zoro started, hesitating as a wave of confusion and real hurt crashed across his features again. Something about the sight brought a whole new wave of fury through Sanji. He wanted so badly to be mad at Zoro, but he was confused, he was mad at himself. He _was_ mad at Zoro. Wasn't he? He didn't predict this, he couldn't begin to understand how this had happened. Zoro's unwavering personality of steel was steadfast in Sanji's life. Their unspoken relationship. Sanji loved the challenge of Zoro's very self, loved the fights, loved the teamwork. This upset between them, his own upset in how he felt about everything around him, around Zoro. Sanji felt uprooted and like he'd been tossed into an unfamiliar sea.

     Zoro took a step back.

     “Get out.” Sanji managed, gesturing toward the door. He needed room to breathe, to think. Watched as a look of sheer defeat rooted itself in Zoro's eyes. And an emotion Sanji once again, found he couldn't put his finger on. It was so unfamiliar in the swordsman's eyes he couldn't even fathom what it was he felt. Without a word, Zoro stormed out of the galley, nearly throwing the door off it's hinge on his way by. Sanji sunk to the floor, replaying his words over and over in his mind.

      _You know_ _ **all**_ _about me, don't you?_ He'd said. And Sanji had dashed him to the ground. He couldn't discern guilt from anger. Want from disgust. He couldn't understand what he was feeling, let alone what Zoro was. Sanji felt so guilty for being mad at the swordsman. He was more furious with himself than anyone now. Had he really hurt Zoro? They were nakama, no matter how they'd fight Sanji really did care about him. He respected his strength and force of will. There wasn't a soul on this ship he wanted to really, earnestly hurt.

      _Who cares! Fuck him!_ He thought, really believing it... For a moment.

     “Fuck.” Sanji breathed, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes.

 

➹ ➹ ➹

 

     It had been at least an hour since he'd heard Sanji cry out for the crew to meet for dinner. He'd stopped throwing weights around about halfway between then and now. Time found him sitting on the padded seat that ran around the perimeter of the room. Slouched over, forearms on his knees as he stared at the ground between his feet. Palms facing upward, the skin reddened slightly from the exertion of hefting weights. His stomach felt as though it were tempted to gurgle in protest of his refusal to come down from his perch to eat. But thinking about stepping into that galley made his stomach toss and a wash of nausea and shame to crash across him. Embarrassment made his face flush red and he pulled his shirt up over his head partway, exposing his back and effectively hiding his neck and face. Clutching his head through the wrap of clothing, fingertips harsh against his skull. He couldn't forget the feel of Sanji's mouth. Zoro's anger, his hurt, his worry, had all drained away with Sanji's fingers in his hair. He wanted more, he wanted more.

     But at the same time he could so vividly see the anger in Sanji's eyes, before... and after. It had felt so right for a moment. Zoro feared he had really fucked this all up for good. But he couldn't forget the way Sanji moved into him. The sigh that escaped the chef when they met. Torsos pressed tightly against one another. The way they had seemed to fit together so perfectly. Was this really supposed to be so confusing? Why couldn't Zoro just bring himself to be honest? The very thought made him want to throw up down the ladder to the crows nest.

     A jealous after image burned in Zoro's retinas of how delicate a kiss Sanji had planted upon Aphrodite's hand. The words Sanji spoke, so unfitting of his mouth. It would almost be funny to hear Sanji say something so uncharacteristic, if it hadn't been following up words that watered the doubts in Zoro's mind. No matter how he'd protest, Zoro knew. He'd truly fallen for the shit cook. Zoro wasn't interested in love, it seemed such a waste of time and energy. It made him seethe to the core that he fell for the one person he would never have. One person who might truly understand the importance of his goal. One person who might be there to see him follow through with it, start to finish. He couldn't tell if it only seemed so perfect on paper because... Well, in some corner of his mind, he really wanted it to work. Zoro made the effort to completely remove his shirt now, rubbing his face and hair on the cloth with vigor. Dashing the clothing to the ground before throwing himself onto his side on the bench. Staring out at the fiery colours of sunset that reverberated off the distant ocean waters.

     His heart ached at the way Sanji had pushed him away. When they kissed, it really felt as though Zoro had done something right. Everything in that moment had felt right. All of his frustration, his confusion... He huffed a sigh, crossing his arms stubbornly even though he was laid on his side. Zoro was furious with himself for believing in that moment they could make something work. As though Sanji could feel anything toward him further than their competitive, and strained, friendship. Feeling the ghost of Sanji's lips on his, Sanji's tongue against his. He tightened his arms against his chest. It hurt in a way he couldn't describe. He hated this.

     Zoro closed his eyes, begging for a deep sleep that would pull him away from this painful reality. If only for what would in the morning... seem like just a moment.

 

➹ ➹ ➹

 

     After 10 minutes of Zoro not showing up to dinner, he'd done what he always did for late crew members. Packed up some of the food and stowed it away before Luffy could eat all of it. As happy as Sanji was to make food for any of the crew who needed it, there was no reason to make another dinner when he'd made enough for everyone. It was only Luffy's bottomless stomach that was a threat, not Sanji's ability to make well rationed meals. But since packaging up some food, Sanji's irritability had spiked significantly. It stayed that way all through dinner, all through dessert. Even his fawning over the girls seemed half hearted through his haze of anxiety and anger. And though all of his crew members thanked him graciously for their meal at the end, Sanji was given a very wide berth by anyone exiting the galley. His foot tapped anxiously as he started scrubbing at some of the dishes over the sink.

     “Sanji,” A gentle hand, like flower petals on a spring breeze, touched his shoulder. The muscles in his back relaxed slightly at the touch. Realizing just how pent up and upset he still was. “You are going to break that brush if you aren't careful.” Sanji saw his knuckles, white with tension from clutching the brush he used for dish washing. He released a breath of air. Gingerly setting the brush on the counter before turning to face Robin. He felt ashamed of how furious he was in front of her for seemingly no reason.

     “My apologies Robin-chwan.” She graced him with an understanding smile. He opened his mouth to come up with some bullshit excuse as to why he was so angry.

     “He's up in the crows nest. I checked.” Sanji's mouth, agape with words he never got to start, slowly shut. He closed his eyes, letting out a defeated laugh. “I can ask Usopp to clean these dishes for you.” Sanji shook his head quickly.

     “No, no. I won't be more than a moment to deliver the barbarian's food. Anyway it uh—helps me calm down.” Sanji looked away slightly at this comment, still feeling ashamed for how terribly he must have behaved during dinner. It might have been better that Zoro _didn't_ show up for dinner, Sanji wasn't sure how either of them would have faced each other. But at the same time it was him not showing up that made Sanji so furious. He was mad and confused about the... kiss, sure. But, Zoro was notoriously bad at taking care of himself and Sanji wouldn't stand for it. Not as long as he ran _this_ galley. He wanted to curse under his breath for caring more than he was mad about what had happened. Robin rubbed a hand reassuringly on his shoulder and upper arm, bringing his attention back to her dark eyes. A very gentle and direct motion from her was sort of rare and Sanji could really appreciate it. It didn't really make him feel better about Zoro, but it helped otherwise.

     “Thank you Robin, I'll make sure our idiot mossbrain gets fed.” Robin smiled again, her expression giving Sanji the feeling she knew much more than she was letting on. Like usual. She departed from the galley, wishing him a good night. Leaving Sanji alone in the quiet of his abandoned galley. Two hands ran through his hair as he looked over the mess he'd been left with. It would have to wait, Sanji's standings with Zoro were shaky enough at the moment, he wanted to avoid waking him if possible. _Leave that idiot marimo alone for five minutes and he's fucking asleep..._ Sanji mused bitterly, a twinge of sentiment peppering the thought. The worst part about this he thought, was that even with how peeved he was with the swordsman, there were certain things he did that Sanji couldn't help but find redeeming. All shitty things. He sighed, fetching the tray of food he'd set aside.

     Outside the galley it was dark, only a twinge of colour lining the horizon. Stars had started to appear over the town on the opposite side of the ship. He could hear some of the crew still awake in the distance as he cast his eye up high above to the crows nest. The windows dark and still. He tried to stuff away his residual anger as he scaled the ropes up toward the crows nest. Ultimately he was completely unsuccessful in this attempt, his stomach still hot with fury and wayward butterflies as he moved from the top of the ropes to the entrance ladder. Sanji poked his head up into the crows nest, scowling as he placed the tray on the floor and pulled himself up into the room high above the rest of the ship. Opened his mouth to call out.

     Zoro was fast asleep, laid out on the bench. A shaft of moonlight spilled in over the windowsill, casting a halo of light around the rim of Zoro's form. Lighting up the tufts of his messy hair in cold moonlight. His arms were crossed firmly over his chest, despite that he was laying on his side. Curled up on a bench that was certainly not suited for more than a nap. Even from here, Sanji could see just how tense he looked in his sleep. He stooped to retrieve the tray of food before approaching the swordsman. Half expecting his eyes to snap open at any moment with that furious flame Sanji had seen during their fight earlier. His foot stepped on something distinctly uneven and looked down to make sure he wouldn't slip. Eyes making contact with the wrinkled mass of Zoro's discarded shirt. He lifted his foot, unable to spare the cloth from the footprint his shoes left. Something about seeing it discarded there almost made Sanji laugh. After all of the weirdness surrounding Zoro, the gesture of leaving his shirt discarded for Sanji to step on felt relievingly normal. He carefully put the tray down on the seat. Close enough for Zoro to notice if he woke, without knocking it over. Assuming he didn't wake thrashing about like a wild animal.

     Up close, Zoro looked just as troubled as he had the night prior. Stiff in body, his facial expression contorted. Sanji bit his lip. Even as he watched, Zoro seemed to only stiffen, his fingers tightening their grip on the flesh of his arms. A small sound issued from his throat in his sleep. Sanji's eyes wandered up his arm to where the bruise stood out on his skin, coloured like pitch, a void in this dark room. The shape unsettled him to look at, like some kind of ghostly harbinger of the situation Sanji was trapped within. He tried to move his focus onto Zoro's face again in hopes of dispelling the unease wavering in his chest. Seeing him asleep like this... Sanji took a step back. Moonlight swathing Zoro, an echo of the celestial visage he'd seen in his dream. In the glade. It shook Sanji. Tossing the waves of his anger higher. Underneath the angry seas of his mood, there was an undertow. A hidden current that pulled at his ankles. Threatened to submerge him here in this darkened room. He let the waves sweep him away from the crows nest. He didn't want to be here, where he could so vividly remember the taste. There were dishes to be done. That's what he told himself anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to finally post this chapter I've been fighting with it for a while, hopefully it's to everyone's taste. Little bit of an icebreaker. Y'know, before you get stuck in the middle of the ice floe instead hahaha Thanks again everyone for reading, and for the comments and kudos)
> 
> BIG shout out to these pieces of art by DCS to match the dream sequence in this chapter))) : http://darkchibishadow.storenvy.com/products/13167888-sanji-and-zoros-side-print-deal


	6. Lunch

      Valentine yawned, his jaw popping with the effort. He was bundled up in his cape, clutching a mug of coffee in both hands as he sat in the crows nest. Steam wafting off his drink. After observing Roronoa and the chef the day prior, Valentine had commanded higher vigilance on the ship. Now that things were beginning to really turn messy they had to keep a careful watch to make sure they wouldn't miss their opportunity to take the Strawhats. He was very satisfied with the progress Aphrodite had made, like always. But he had earnestly hoped to do the job himself. The challenge of taking on such a big bounty crew was always a thrill. But they'd done what they had to, and there wasn't a soul he trusted more to get the job done than his first mate. And he could never argue with results.

     Yesterday, he'd sent her out to make sure relations were still golden between her and the chef after running into him in the wild. She seemed to doubt there was any chance they noticed anything amiss, but it wasn't worth taking the chances and spoiling their plan early. It was only minutes after she left that something had happened. Through Valentine's telescope he'd watched Roronoa drag the chef into the galley where they'd began arguing. Nothing out of the ordinary. That is until the swordsman actually _kissed_ the chef. Valentine's heart had stopped in nervous anticipation at the sight. The last thing he needed was for them to somehow find a way to work it out. Luckily, it seemed his observation of the two really disliking each other was spot on. The chef had spurned Roronoa and sent him packing. Roronoa had stormed out, paced around the bow of the ship for a while. Clutching his chest, or running hands through his hair. This had continued for a long period of time before he stormed up to the crows nest. The second he'd started climbing, Valentine stormed out of the captains quarters and climbed up the ropes himself to see just what was happening in that crows nest. Rewarded with the sight of Roronoa working out furiously. His expression contorted with hurt and anger. Valentine felt a rush at the sight. Happy accident Aphrodite hit him indeed.

     Luckily, it all occurred in line of one of the portholes to the Strawhat's galley. From their vantage point in the opposing bay, they could see through the portholes in one side of the wall. Unfortunately the portholes weren't very large so they were apt to miss most of what happened in that room. They had the same problem with a large portion of the ship as well. There were certain rooms with incredibly large windows, but as far as Valentine could tell, neither Roronoa or Blackleg spent any time in them. The swordsman seemed to favour the crows nest. Which, had incredibly large windows as an enclosed crows nest ought to... But their ship was much shorter than the Seductress, and thus there was no vantage point on the ship where they could easily see into the windows without the ceiling or floor getting in the way. From the deck, they were too low. From the crows nest, too high. Valentine _had_ ordered some of his crew to hang about in the ropes for the first day to see how often the crows nest was used. Reports said it contained exercise equipment and was rarely used by anyone aside from Roronoa, and he seemed to only use it for said equipment. Use that escalated when something went awry apparently.

     Valentine yawned again. He'd woken up early after whacking his arm on the windowsill next to his bed on accident, and decided he didn't want to bother going back to bed. This part of a hunt was his favourite, and also the most nerve wracking. He hated waiting. But he loved watching it all fall apart.

     “Good morning, Captain.” Aphrodite's voice drifted up from the ladder, her head poking up into the crows nest.

     “Ah good morning Aphrodite. You're up early.” She cocked an eyebrow at him. Captain Valentine _loved_ to sleep in. Valentine gave her a shrug as she pulled herself up into the crows nest, eyes focused across the bay where the Strawhat's ship bobbed in the waves. She turned to look as well, taking up vigilance next to him. Silence prevailed over the crows nest for a stretch of time, the dawn brightening around them. Sunlight touching the roofs of the town nearby, the tops of the trees and cliffs at the outskirts. It warmed Valentine's face and shoulders pleasantly. He shifted, rolling his shoulders to loosen up the stiffness the chilly morning wind had set into his bones.

     “Captain?” His lookout for the morning spoke up, tilting her head slightly away from the telescope mounted on the side of the crowsnest. Valentine made an acknowledging noise as he sipped at the last of his coffee. “It looks like the chef is going somewhere?” Valentine furrowed his eyebrow, pulling his spyglass from his pocket and peering across the bay. After a few seconds of trying to locate him, he spotted the chef waltzing down the pier at a leisurely pace.

     “Aphrodite, why don't you go out there and try to get yourself and Cupid invited to lunch? Make him come to you a bit.” Aphrodite made an acknowledging noise and quickly clambered down from the crows nest. Valentine slid the monocular back into his pocket and downed the final drags of his drink.

     “Keep me posted.” He commanded, throwing the words over his shoulder before descending from the crows nest as well. A faint 'Yes Captain' heard from behind him as he clambered down for a second cup of coffee. Maybe a pre-breakfast snack if he could manage to find one.

 

➹ ➹ ➹

 

     Sanji came to consciousness, his eyes opening before he really wanted them to. Whatever had woken him, he wasn't entirely sure, but he was definitely awake now. A stray glance to the porthole awarded him with only the hints of dawn. Ambient light had begun to take hold... but the sun wasn't up yet. Sanji tossed his head back on his pillow, wishing he could fall back asleep. He didn't want to wake up so absurdly early two mornings in a row. Getting up earlier than the entire crew was normal, he needed time to prepare breakfast after all. But two mornings in a row he'd woken up at least an hour and a half earlier than his usual running schedule. Sanji turned his head to look across the bunk room. When he'd gone to bed, Zoro was absent. It seemed that hadn't changed overnight. Sanji huffed a sigh out his nose and threw his legs over the side of the bunk to rouse himself completely. There was no going back to sleep now, he might as well just get up. Maybe he could make some coffee... take a walk to relax... That sounded nice enough, and Sanji grabbed a coat before heading out and toward the galley. Out on the deck, his eyes strayed skyward toward the crow's nest as he approached the staircase and began to climb.

     The chill morning air was like invasive tendrils, attempting to slip into his clothing and steal the warmth away from his body. As Sanji stared up at the crows nest, pulling his coat tighter around him, he remembered Zoro's shirtless body curled up on the bench. The crows nest wasn't really built to sleep in... Sanji knew there weren't any blankets up there. He hesitated. One hand on the banister, feet on different steps.

     “Hmph... Serves him right.” Sanji grumbled, taking another step up the stairs before stopping again. Closing his eyes for a moment in annoyance. “Uuugh!” He turned on his heel and headed back into the men's quarters. Trying not to stomp his feet out of frustration on the way.

     The quarters were still quiet and dark, and Sanji tiptoed to the linen closet where they kept the thick blankets for winter islands. Tucking one under the crook of his arm and shutting the closet as quietly as he could. As he crossed the quarters though, hesitation clutched it's claws about his ankles, drawing his eye toward Zoro's bed. His stomach tossed with irritability at his own sentiment, snatching Zoro's pillow up as an afterthought. Grumbling as he exited the quarters and made his way for the ropes instead of the galley. Sanji wished he'd bothered to put on a pot of coffee before going off on a stupid detour to the top of the ship. He was careful to clutch the bedding tight against his body with his elbows as he climbed. The last thing he wanted to do was climb the ropes more than once for this mossy dickhead.

     Upon reaching the ladder, Sanji tossed the bedding up through the entrance, hearing it land with a soft plop on the floor. He was only moments behind. Pulling himself up. The crows nest was slightly warmer than outside, as it was enclosed and did have some heating elements built in. But, it was definitely chilly. No doubt Zoro didn't even think to make attempts to keep the room warm. Sanji scooped up the blankets, turning to look at Zoro's back. He'd turned over at some point, facing the back of the seat in his sleep. Sanji approached as quietly as he could. He really didn't want Zoro to wake up and see him here. Eyes strayed toward the tray that was now discarded on the floor. There wasn't a scrap of food left, and the sight of it brought a wash of relief over the chef. At least Zoro had eaten. Unless Luffy had snuck up here to eat Zoro's food while he slept. The thought made Sanji want to huff in frustration. It wasn't like he could bring that up to Luffy either. Not without giving him the _idea_ of doing it next time if he didn't already. Sanji wasn't sure he'd have the guts to ask Zoro about it directly and he knew Zoro probably wouldn't say anything about either. He'd just have to assume the swordsman got fed. It wasn't his problem if he did or didn't anyway. There was a distinct twist in his stomach that wanted to argue with this thought though, and Sanji tried his best to ignore it.

     Up close, Sanji noted how closely curled around himself Zoro was. His limbs pulled close to his core, head tucked slightly toward his chest, hands gripping his ribs. Brows furrowed, lips tight. He looked cold. The occasional shiver running up his spine and through his limbs, making his fingers tighten slightly against his own skin. _What a fucking idiot..._ Sanji chastised silently. He shook the blanket out of its folded form, holding it by two corners as he spread it out over Zoro's curled body. Sanji even bothered to make sure it was tucked tight around his shoulders so he wouldn't toss it off if he rolled over, simultaneously ensuring that as little heat could escape the bundle as possible. This left him with the pillow. Sanji took a deep breath.

     He placed one hand softly on Zoro's skull, feeling the softness of his mossy hair. Testing whether or not he would wake him trying to lift his head. Zoro sighed slightly in his sleep, some of the tension leaving his muscles. Sanji frowned, hoping it was the warmth of the blanket, not his hand that brought about this change. Regardless, the swordsman hadn't woken at the touch so Sanji instead slid his hand under Zoro's head, lifting it up. Carefully sliding the pillow beneath his head before pulling away to make sure the blanket was still secured around his frame. Zoro's brows were still furrowed, and the usual peace he had in sleep still wasn't present. But he didn't look like he was freezing anymore. Sanji felt a batch of butterflies start up in his stomach and immediately skittered out of the crows nest. It was high time for that walk he'd wanted to go on.

     More than anything he wanted to be away from the Thousand Sunny now. Every nook and cranny reminded him of Zoro, flaring up the inner conflict raging in Sanji's gut. The coffee would have to wait until he got back from his walk. Anyway he had a feeling if he tried to ingest coffee before calming down, it would only exasperate the problem. Sanji pulled his coat closer once more, seeing the dawn start to crack over the edges of town. He picked a direction and started to walk, hands jammed deep inside his pockets. Maybe he could find peace enough to think things through away from the ship.

      _Let's go over the details here..._ He mused, staring at the toes of his shoes as he meandered down the docks. Watching the waters lick at the support beams that descended through the depths. _Obviously, he uh..._ _God._ Sanji looked up at the sky, wishing he didn't even have to think the sentence at all. _Come on Sanji, you have to at least face the facts. Anyway this can't have been going on long... Maybe that arrow..._ He shook his head quickly. Sanji couldn't bring himself to believe that Aphrodite would have intentionally harmed Zoro. Blaming a lady for something so heinous, even if the barbarian had it coming, was just wrong. He already felt guilty enough after what he'd said about her when fighting with Zoro yesterday. He couldn't start blaming her for things she couldn't have control over.

      _So, maybe he's been feeling like this for a while? That_ _bastard...! Why would he go out of his way to make me uncomfortable after hiding it? Asshole._ This thought too, brought a wave of guilt over Sanji, and he kicked a rock at the end of the dock, sending it clattering through the sand of the beach. If he couldn't think one of them intentionally wanted to make someone uncomfortable, unhappy or _something_... then what the hell was happening? Sanji felt like he was missing a piece to this whole puzzle. _And what about that..._ His hand wandered up to his lips, fingertips brushing against the sensitive flesh. A flush rose in his cheeks at the thought. Remembering the way the weight on his shoulders seemed to lift away. It was just like every other moment when they'd got just a _bit_ too close. Something about Zoro seemed to just draw him in, and Sanji couldn't resist. It really pissed him off. Just because he was.... well. Zoro. Sanji never thought he'd get drawn in to someone like this. Of _any_ gender. He always wanted to be someone who drew people into him, he always wanted to have someone be interested in him earnestly. _Why the hell did it have to happen with him!? And at the same time a beautiful woman shows interest too!_ Sanji groaned out loud, pressing his hand to his forehead.

     He could admit he thought Zoro was attractive. That wasn't a question. Sanji wasn't stupid, he'd always known the barbarian was attractive. Was he Sanji's type? Not hardly. He hated nearly everything about him. Well, that's how it felt sometimes anyway. But feeling more toward Zoro than admitting he was an attractive human being? Sanji didn't want to develop feelings for someone like Zoro. He was too reckless. Too... Sanji gritted his teeth, thinking back to all the times Zoro was willing to _literally_ give life or limb. He was all out, all the time. Remembering just how he'd felt when he saw Zoro take the full frontal hit from Hawkeye's blade at the Baratie. He'd never seen anything like that. He and Luffy had completely changed his outlook on life by just waltzing in and breaking everything in sight. And here Sanji was mentally berating him for something he admired in a way?

     Was it so far fetched?

     Another toss of anger clawed at his gut, remembering the _real_ argument they'd had yesterday. The malice and distrust in Zoro's voice. Sanji really knew he'd messed up, but he couldn't stop. He felt like he was shackled to a rambling machine of his own mistakes and impulses. Every time he saw Zoro's face he couldn't seem to settle on how he felt and it led to an argument every time. Not a spar like they'd usually have. A real, argument. He'd really hurt Zoro too, there was no mistaking what had passed through his eyes yesterday. The way he'd clammed up, clutching at his head like he'd regretted everything. Sanji had never, _never_ seen Zoro regret any choice he'd make. Admit it was wrong, maybe. But that man went forward in life constantly with a _vengeance_. He didn't waste time with regrets. Sanji had made him regret by simply pushing him away, snapping and snarling at his very existence. And why?

     Because Sanji couldn't seem to find the courage Zoro did to simply accept his feelings, his state of being, and charge forward, baring them like weapons and armour forged in the flames of hell itself. But Sanji didn't even feel like he could understand what he felt well enough to use it as a cardboard shield, let alone forged steel. His whole world felt like it'd been turned upside down by the vortex that seemed to surround Zoro's entire being. Sanji couldn't help but wonder if Zoro was baring something soft for Sanji to reach out to. Something he could maybe understand against the harsh, stoic stone of his usual personality. With that prospect in mind, he felt another crash of guilt. If that's how Zoro felt... wouldn't Sanji be just closing his eyes and refusing to acknowledge a true moment of... He hesitated to use the word weakness. Humanity maybe? Sanji grumbled, trying to put his thumb on just what he was trying to explain to himself.

     Maybe he was over thinking all of this...

     “Uugh...” Growling the words out loud, Sanji crossed his arms stubbornly across his chest as he walked down the beach. Glaring at the sand beneath his feet. Some help introspection was. He felt even more confused and pissed off than he had earlier.

     “Sanji?” The chef started, nearly jumping out of his skin in surprise.

     “Goodness, Aphrodite? You scared the s... Uh—you startled me.” Sanji caught himself before saying something vulgar in front of her. One hand clutching at his chest, feeling his heartbeat thudding through his ribcage. She seemed a tad surprised as well. “What are you doing out here so early?” Sanji inquired, taking a step toward her.

     “I was just on my morning walk... what are _you_ doing?” Sanji considered this for a moment, a mirthful smile taking hold on his face.

     “Same as you, my lovely lady.” He threw a graceful, deep bow. “Care to join me, then?” Aphrodite giggled, looping her arm through the crook of his elbow and letting Sanji lead her down the beach at his side. Sanji let out a breath, attempting to relax a little. Despite her presence to distract him, Sanji couldn't shake the conflict free from his gut. They walked in silence for a couple minutes before she spoke up to break the silence.

     “You seem troubled.” Sanji looked over at her, eyebrows raised. Was it really that obvious? He supposed he _was_ being unusually quiet.

     “Ah—it's nothing. You get tired of seeing the same people every day for months.” He left out details, not thinking she'd want to really hear about it. Zoro's warnings rung in the back of his mind. Sanji didn't want to distrust Aphrodite, but he didn't want to betray his crew by not being at least a little wary either. Zoro was an idiot but... he trusted him. Whether they were fighting or not. The fact that he was even bothering to heed Zoro's advice made him scowl a little though. But Sanji did remember that even Robin had warned him Aphrodite wasn't being entirely honest. If that were the case though, it might be more up to Sanji than anyone to root out whatever she was hiding. And... it's not like she was unpleasant to be around. Even if he was only making sure she was trustworthy. Sanji's nostrils flared slightly at the thought.

     “I suppose that makes sense. What will you do today then?” She leaned over a bit to look at him.

     “Hmm... Probably just do what I always do. Cook all day.” He nodded, admitting that was what he probably would be doing regardless. Nothing calmed his nerves like working away in a kitchen for hours on end. “What are _you_ going to do today, my lovely?” Sanji gave her a wide, charming smile. She returned the smile before responding.

     “Oh, I'll just be spending time with Cupid I think.” She cast a look around the beach, as if she were looking for some idea of what to do with her son during the day. No doubt he was still asleep at home. Sanji had an idea. One Zoro would probably hate. Knowing this though, just made him want to do it more.

     “How about you come by my ship for lunch? You and Cupid both? I'll make whatever you want.” Sanji stopped walking, turning to face her. Her eyebrows raised, a smile pulling at the corners of her perfect lips.

     “Oh, I couldn't...”

     “I insist. But only if you're interested.” Sanji his bowed his head slightly, giving her an earnest look. She seemed to consider it for a moment, before a wide smile took hold on her features.

     “Alright. Alright, I'll do lunch.” Sanji straightened up, grinning.

     “How about around noon? You just show up and tell me what you two want and I'll make it happen.” Aphrodite laughed angelically.

     “It's a date.” The word made Sanji feel like he was shooting steam out of his nose. A date! It _was_ a date. Well, sort of. “I should be heading back toward the house though. I'd hate for Cupid to wake up without me being there.” Sanji nodded in understanding, turning them back around.

     “I'll walk you back.” She laughed, swatting at his arm.

     “You are such a gentleman, but that's not necessary. My house is the other way anyway.” She pulled her arm away, standing up on her toes to plant a gentle kiss on his cheek. “I'll see you at noon!” Her feet carried her away, like an angel through an avenue of clouds. Sanji felt like he was a thousand feet in the air with glee at her contact. Waving at her enthusiastically as she ran off. After a few waves she turned away, and Sanji did as well, making his way back toward the Thousand Sunny. His steps light as air once more, worries forgotten for the time being.

      _Lunch~!_

 

➹ ➹ ➹

 

     Zoro could feel his consciousness being pulled away from sleep. Furrowing his brows as he tried to fight the sensation of waking. A flame pulling at his gut, twisting it, making him feel like he needed to leap up and draw his swords. He wrinkled his nose as the sound of voices cut through the haze of sleep, the words slowly becoming intelligible as he floated into the waking world. _The hell is that smell..._ Thoughtful, he let one eye pop open to survey his surroundings from beneath a heavy lid. Zoro didn't waste time with pleasantries at the sight that greeted him. Making a displeased grunt as Aphrodite strode across the deck of the Thousand Sunny, child in tow. Her eyes strayed in his direction, and Zoro felt the furious flame roar up in his gut once more, casting her the most vicious glare he could manage. The child trailing on her skirts skittered to her other side to escape his gaze, and Aphrodite herself seemed to shrink under it's scathing heat. To Zoro's surprise, she smiled at him regardless.

     “Did I wake you, Roronoa? I'm sorry about that.” Zoro scoffed, closing his eyes again and leaning back against the foremast. He could hear the boy murmuring something to her as they walked away, but it was too quiet for him to make out the words. The jealous flame in his gut still burned hot and Zoro tried to focus on his breathing instead of their footsteps and muffled speech. Taking deep breaths only brought more of her scent into his nose, further irritating him. He crossed his arms roughly over his chest as he continued to try to bear through it and recenter himself. Time passed, her perfume dispersed, and Zoro found himself in the deep lull of meditation after a while. Calm finally washing through his veins. The ambient sound of the docks, and the sound of his nakama nearby soothed his busy thoughts into a white quiet. It wasn't until all thoughts left him that he finally roused himself and opened his eyes again.

     Against his better judgment, Zoro cast a look toward the galley. Through the portholes he could see the chef leaning over the counter, fawning over his female guest. She was laughing between bites of Sanji's meal, enjoying whatever dumb thing he was telling her. Zoro leaned his head back against the foremast as he watched. Through another porthole, he could see Chopper and Franky doing... something. Every other port or so, usually when they had a longer period of time waiting on the log pose, the two would go on a thorough routine through the ship to ensure everything was working correctly. Occasionally Usopp would join for parts of the inspection as well. Zoro wasn't interested enough to find out exactly what they did, but he knew a large portion was dedicated to the galley and some other places on the ship. Really, Zoro couldn't be less interested unless it directly impacted his workout routine. His eyes wandered back toward the chef.

     Sanji looked absolutely angelic from here. Light was sifting through the portholes behind him, pooling around his hair and making it look like it was liquid gold. A wide smile glittering on his face, even with the stupid cigarette clenched between his teeth. The way his body moved so fluidly. Zoro felt a sad smile pass across his own face at the sight. It was only inches from where he stood that... Zoro ran a hand through his hair, knuckles tight. Just when he'd really accepted how he felt, everything had to get all mixed up. He could live with thinking the chef looked like a golden deity all the time. It was weird, but he could appreciate the feelings he had. Sanji was incredibly strong and had all of Zoro's respect, whether he thought Sanji was good looking or not. They were _nakama_. Zoro considered that more important than his own personal feelings by a long shot. Sanji's own interests, his own intentions, were his own business. They'd always just done what seemed natural around each other. That's how Zoro felt about it, even if what felt natural was usually sparring violently.

     But... with Aphrodite around, it seemed like Zoro could only screw up. Every time she came around, he felt like he was stepping on the chef's toes, kicking at the heels of his shoes. Clinging to his shirt sleeves, his pant legs. Something about her gave Zoro a sense of unease. But mostly she just made a stone of fury and jealousy sink in Zoro's gut, when he had no reason to. What was he afraid of? Sanji wasn't about to just leave. Zoro understood something primal in the chef, a fierce need for something he hadn't quite reached yet. He understood that drive.

     As he stared wistfully at the chef, the galley door swung open. Chopper hustling out of the galley, eyes fixated on the machine settled in his giant hands. Focus burning a hole in whatever information it was conveying to him. Franky came out shortly after, following Chopper in the direction of the med bay. Zoro felt his brows furrow slightly. Whatever it was Chopper found, he was sure they'd all find out later. If it was dangerous no doubt they'd all be off the ship by now.

     He let his gaze wander back into the galley, catching Aphrodite as she handed Sanji an empty plate. Zoro hefted a yawn, scratching at his chest as he wondered just it was about her that bothered him so much. She was suspicious, that was true. But...

     A shock ran through him. Like a bolt of lightning descended from the sky, frying his hair and burning through the soles of his feet. He lept upright. A hand patting at his chest suddenly. He... didn't feel anything? No tightness in his chest, no rock sunk in his gut. No anger. No jealousy. Nothing.

     “No way.” The words came out quiet, hushed under his breath. “It can't be.” Almost on queue, the galley door opened. Aphrodite stepping out as the chef held the door open wide for her. Cupid riding her skirt tails as always. Zoro fidgeted, righting his posture before she could notice. The three of them started across the deck in a tight bundle, passing by Zoro on the way. Her perfume smashing into Zoro's sinuses with the weight of a boulder toppling down a mountainside. The fury blazing upward in his gut. Singeing the back of his mouth. He felt it burn in the back of his eyes, the jealousy roil in his gut like a many headed snake.

     But this time, he understood it. He got it. He waited patiently for Aphrodite to bid her goodbyes to the chef and vanish from sight. The second she was gone, Zoro made a break for the medical bay. Rushing past Sanji and scaling the stairs three at a time.

     “Oi! You're gonna break your neck running upstairs like that!” Sanji's voice howled at his back.

     “Fuck off!” Zoro snarled over his shoulder, skittering around the corner and nearly wiping out on the buffed surface of the deck. Barely catching wind of Sanji's last uttered curses. Zoro bowled through the infirmary door, causing Chopper to jump in his seat.

     “Zoro! God you scared me!” The reindeer had shrunk in size from earlier, his tiny hoof pressed to his fuzzy chest.

     “Zoro-bro? You look like the devil, what happened?” Franky stood up suddenly. Taking steps toward the swordsman. Zoro just pushed past him, laying a hand on Chopper's workbench to look him in the eye.

     “What did you find in the galley?” Chopper's little eyes darted around his face. Expression peppered with concern. Zoro could feel Franky's gaze on his back all the while.

     “I... I'm not sure. I caught some kind of pheromone in the air of the galley. Though, I don't really recognize it. How did you know I found something?” Chopper had taken Zoro's other arm at some point, hooves pressed against the flesh of his wrist.

     “There's something going on with that woman. I—” Zoro hesitated, not sure how to say the words. Deciding the embarrassment was significantly better than being the only one on the ship to not trust her. “I feel _weird_ with her around.”

     “Weird?” Franky had sat back down, leaning over to look at Zoro's face. The swordsman gave him a concerned glance, which the cyborg returned. Though, Zoro knew it was for him. Realistically he felt pretty good. But he wanted answers. Zoro was pissed, just not for the same reasons he had been.

     “Yeah uh—mad? _Really_ mad. Like I wanna...” Zoro clenched his eyes shut. He really didn't want to admit to how he was feeling. Not like this, not right now. He wasn't ready for this. He trusted Franky and Chopper as much as everyone else but...

     “Zoro, Zoro easy. I'm going to take a blood sample as a test.” Zoro opened his eyes, nodding numbly. Chopper relinquished his grip to fetch some equipment and Zoro took a seat on the extra stool. He sucked in a deep breath in attempt to ease his raging heartbeat. “How long has this been going on?” The reindeer inquired as he went about pulling a draw of blood from Zoro's arm.

     “Uh—since we brought back the tomatogator.” Chopper's brow furrowed.

     “Why didn't you tell me?” Zoro hesitated. He knew why he didn't, but the reason was pretty stupid. He should have recognized how alien he'd felt around Aphrodite.

     “Sorry.” It was all he could manage under Chopper's scrutiny. Zoro knew there was no excuse for not telling the doctor. If he had, maybe this would have come to light earlier. He just didn't know. With everything else he was feeling, it felt like it was supposed to be that way. He should have known better.

     “It's ok, Zoro-bro.” Franky's huge hand pressed reassuringly on his shoulder, bringing Zoro back down to earth a bit. Meanwhile Chopper pulled away with the sample and began to arrange some materials to do... whatever it was he was going to. Zoro wasn't going to pretend like he even vaguely understood it.

     “I'll need a few hours to analyze this, Franky do you need my help for the rest of the inspection?” Chopper finally spoke up, not turning to face either of them as he worked.

     “Nah, I got it.” Franky nodded, giving Zoro's shoulder another squeeze before standing up and meandering out of the infirmary. Zoro watched him go, feeling a strange relief crash over him. He hadn't realized how much Aphrodite had been chewing at his subconscious. He sighed through his nose and stood up.

     “I'm... gonna go get some air.” Zoro mumbled. Chopper made an acknowledging noise, dismissing the swordsman to do as he pleased. He carefully pushed the stool out of the way so Chopper wouldn't accidentally run into it later, and left the infirmary. By now, Franky was long gone. Zoro cast a look up and down the length of the Thousand Sunny before approaching the railing to look out over the docks. Scanning the crowds for the familiar pink hair of Sanji's visitor. After a few minutes of looking, he resigned himself to believing she was actually gone and started to wander toward the bow of the ship. Stuffing his hands into the depths of his pockets, he looked up at the rigging and masts towering above the deck. There was no use dwelling on what had happened. Not until Chopper had some answers. Even if Aphrodite was doing something to manipulate any of them, it didn't solve the problem between him and Sanji. Remembering the way Sanji had pushed him away the night before made something in his chest ache. He couldn't force the chef to feel the same way he did. He didn't even expect it to be a possibility, and Zoro couldn't help the guilt that pulled at him for how he'd behaved. Knowing full well that Sanji had no interest in men Zoro had gone in for a kiss anyway. It was no wonder Sanji had pushed him away so viciously.

     Zoro cast his gaze back toward the bow as he approached, seeing a familiar figure perched out on the figurehead. Luffy was kicking his feet in the mid afternoon breeze, obviously eating something. Something he probably stole from the galley when Sanji wasn't looking. Zoro clambered up on the railing and plopped down between the spikes that made up the figurehead's mane. The sound roused Luffy, who turned, grinning at his first mate.

     “Bosbbo!” Luffy swallowed quickly, sticking each finger in his mouth one by one to suck down the final crumbs of whatever it was he had stolen from the galley. Zoro let out a dry chuckle.

     “You steal that from under Sanji's nose?”

     “Shishishishi~ No!” Luffy's nose crinkled with laughter, very obviously lying. “What are you doing out here?” The captain threw himself on his side to look at Zoro head on. His slight, and flexible frame bent over the shape of the figurehead. Zoro snorted.

     “Avoiding the shit-cook. I think.” He tacked the last part on in a bout of honesty. Eyebrows popping upward for a moment in scrutiny of his own unsure feelings. Luffy had a finger jutted up one nostril, wiggling it about to dislodge something in his nasal cavity. Finally plucking his finger free of his nose to flick whatever he'd found out into the ocean.

     “Zoro. We're nakama.” Luffy cast him an airy glance, full of trust and innocence. The very look that inclined Zoro to think that... as usual, Luffy knew way more than it seemed. And nothing all at the same time. He found his gaze focused on Luffy's dark eyes for a long moment. “If you're going to chicken out now, I've misjudged you.” The captain finally finished the thought, a playful smile tugging at his lips. The way his brows furrowed with such determination. Zoro had seen this look a billion times. Whether he was in a fight, or just looking out at the horizon. Forward, ever forward. Zoro let out a grunt in response, finally tearing his eyes away to look out at the docks. Whether or not Luffy really understood, or knew what was happening, the point sunk in. He couldn't help but think that Luffy probably knew exactly what was happening though. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he met the captain's gaze again, feeling some of the weight lift from his shoulders.

     “Get your eyes checked.” Luffy laughed heartily.

     “No way! Chopper won't let Sanji give me meat anymore if I do that.”

     “Are you saying your eyes are bad?” Zoro said incredulously, leaning on one hand.

     “Beats me! I just don't want Chopper telling Sanji what I can and can't eat.” The two of them burst into laughter at the same time, Zoro slapping a palm against his knee as Luffy rolled around slightly on the figurehead. Zoro stuck out a swift foot mid laugh to ensure Luffy didn't slide right off the edge and into the bay. Luffy shoved his cheek against the toe of Zoro's boot, cheek bunching up comically against the rest of his face.

     “Hey, will you go steal me more meat?”

     “Not a chance.”

 

➹ ➹ ➹

 

     Chopper turned the dials on the microscope carefully, eyes sharp on the glass. The view for now was all red as he tried to focus down on the elements in Zoro's blood sample. He'd applied the pheromone he'd found in the galley to several blood samples earlier in the day and let them sit for a while. He'd also put the samples through a few tests during the wait to thoroughly understand just what he was looking at. Chopper could understand maybe wearing pheromones to attract Sanji... If someone didn't _know_ Sanji. He wasn't difficult to infatuate. But... maybe it was because Sanji was already raging with attraction to the opposite sex that it didn't affect him, and instead wrecked havoc on Zoro. Chopper mused over this a bit as he turned the dials. If that were the case though, it wouldn't explain Zoro feeling anger instead. And Aphrodite had been around so many members of the crew, wouldn't they have seen some adverse effects on other crew members as well?

     The microscope started to focus in on the blood cells and Chopper switched to a secondary dial for more precise control. Making a small sound of appreciation when everything finally came into focus. Down to the microscopic level Zoro's blood cells seemed to be just fine. He moved the glass the sample sat on around carefully, trying to find something out of place. After several minutes of observing Chopper found absolutely nothing out of place. Huffing with frustration, he moved to some of the tests he'd conducted in the meantime as well, plucking out the results and samples one by one.

     The first... relatively inconclusive. Still showed as some kind of pheromone but didn't tell Chopper anything. The second _did_ show however that Zoro's body, under the influence of the pheromone was producing high levels of several hormones that caused aggressive behavior in human males. Chopper scratched his chin and pulled out the third sample.

     A plume of dark smoke shot out of the sample vial the second Chopper plucked it free. Chopper squeaked, running to turn on a fan and prop open the door. He held the vial outside until the smoke completely dissipated. Luckily, the sample was small enough it didn't take more than a few minutes. The doctor retreated back into the infirmary to inspect the remains of the sample. At the bottom of the vial was a pile of burnt testing gel that'd he'd mixed to test the effect of the pheromone on a few substances. Chopper felt a shiver run up his spine.

     Whatever pheromone Aphrodite was wearing, it definitely wasn't for attracting anyone. It was made to wreck absolute hell on one person. And that person was Zoro. Chopper scratched a hoof against his chin thoughtfully. He knew all of Zoro's medical information. The only thing out of place... Chopper turned to look at one of the older samples in the rack of vials. The blood had coagulated by now, in a strange shade of purple. The sample he'd taken directly from the injury Zoro had sustained at the hand of Aphrodite's son. Chopper made a disturbed noise. It was a little late to call a meeting, Chopper could bring it up at breakfast tomorrow. He looked back at the vial with the charred testing gel at the bottom for a moment before sticking a cork in the top, and sliding it in the empty space next to Zoro's first sample from this week.

     There was the chance that whatever had been on the arrow was a substance from the jungles near town. Something that just _happened_ to react negatively with Aphrodite's perfume. Chopper remembered the grim look on Zoro's face when he'd taken that first sample though. Warning him that something wasn't right even from day one.

     Well... It would be Luffy's call. Chopper would just have to talk about it with the crew tomorrow morning.

 

➹ ➹ ➹

 

     A melancholy sound drifted across the deck of the Thousand Sunny. Violin strings that sung out a song fitting of the starry sky above. Most of the ship was silent, basking in the music Brook had to offer this night. Half of the crew already snoozing away. Zoro could see the warm light from the library spilling out of the windows and shining on the nearby wood of the upper deck. The back of Robin's head near one of the windows, no doubt with a book balanced between her fingertips. He took a breath and approached the door, slipping inside the warm room.

     “Zoro? What are you doing still awake?” Robin didn't look up from the book, turning a page as he leaned his head through the cracked doorway.

     “You know where the shit-cook is?” He tried to make it sound as nonchalant as possible. Robin seemed thoughtful, placing the book down in her lap for a moment. He didn't want to wonder whether or not she used her devil's fruit power to locate people in the ship. Some things Zoro was just better off _never_ knowing.

     “I think I saw him heading toward the Aquarium Bar a bit ago, he stopped by to drop off some cocoa earlier.” Zoro's eyes strayed toward the empty mug on the table.

     “Hm, ok thanks.” Before he could completely withdraw from the doorway, she spoke up again. The door shutting behind Zoro before he could reply. No doubt due to a gentle push from her end.

     “Good luck.”

     A shiver ran up his spine. _Jeez..._

     If he didn't know better—actually, he wasn't about to even think about it. Robin was one member of the crew that _really_ seemed to know everything, and it wasn't something he wanted to think about while working up the nerve to face Sanji. He shook his head as he walked. He owed it to his crewmate to be honest. No doubt the chef had already figured it out, but... Luffy's words still rang in his head. Zoro didn't have the time for hesitation. He made his way down the stairs that brought him to the grassy lower deck. Giving Brook a slight smile as he passed by. Brook's face was as... skeletal as ever. A bony grin lit up by the moonlight. He continued playing on the strings as Zoro slipped into the Aquarium Bar, shutting the door behind him.

     Moonlight filtered in from above, casting spectral beams through the darkened room. Shadows of lurking creatures behind the glass passed through the wavering light every once in while, exaggerated by the light. Like ghosts of gargantuan creatures that swam across the surfaces of the room. Zoro tried not to swallow out of nervousness, a chunk of the room obscured by the novelty elevator that ran down from the galley. After a moments hesitation he stepped around the beam. Footfall creaking against the wooden floor. The chef was kneeling on the bench that ran around the edges of the glass, staring up into the tank. Fingers brushing slightly against the glass from their position on the back of the seat. Smoke from a cigarette that curled up and around his head, swathing in him in a hazy light. Zoro could only presume, he'd been watching the dark forms drifting about in the water. He approached, close enough to reach out and touch his crewmate before falling still. The chef turned, bringing one foot to the floor, one knee still on the bench.

     The pale light fell through the sheets of Sanji's hair. Reflections playing across his blue iris, a shifting expanse of ocean right there in his skull. Zoro felt something twinge in his chest, remembering Sanji's words about the fabled All Blue as he watched the light shift and reverberate in Sanji's eye. The chef looked like some kind of diety, a hazy halo around him that caught the moonlight in a soft glow. He was a harsh tide, crashing against the rocks, splashing roughly at Zoro's legs and torso. Siren's hands that dragged him under. Into this abyss where gargantuan shadows threatened to swallow him whole. And Zoro wanted nothing more than to dive right off the cliff and into the depths. He wanted to drown in this visage of Sanji that stood before him. All of the gusto Zoro had held up to this moment seemed to be leaking from his pores. He'd had the words prepared until he actually approached the target of his unlikely affection. Now all he wanted was to drop to his knees and let the water sweep him away.

     “What do you want?” Sanji puffed at the cigarette that dangled with such haphazard grace from his lips. So deliberate in the easy lean in his hips. “Spit it out, shitty marimo.”

     “I—” Zoro started, his brows scrunching up. Knees bending as if preparing to launch himself headlong, swords swinging, into his confession would cause it to go smoothly.

     “I-I-I?” Sanji jeered, mocking with a sneer that made Zoro want to punch him. A fire ignited again in his chest after being doused by Sanji's silent, watery, visage. Zoro hunched, fists balling defiantly. Sanji moved off of the bench, standing upright, a foot cocked back. His stance threatening. There was a mere second of unease as the two deliberated their attack before a full on fight broke out between them. After a few moments of thrown attacks and insults, Zoro feigned a punch with the intent on tackling the cook to the floor. By some stroke of luck, the chef fell for it, bringing both of them crashing unforgivingly to the ground. Zoro pinned down Sanji's limbs, the chef struggling and cursing up a storm.

     “You just come down here to pick a fight, you damned marimo?”

     “I'm in love with you.” The two statements came out in the same moment, the clash of intent and tone raging against one another like currents in a stormy sea. Sanji froze, taken aback.

     “You _what_?” There was no mistaking the red that surged up Zoro's neck before taking hold in his cheeks in a furious burn. “D—don't fuck with me, you shitty marimo, respect the sanctity of that word. Unless you—” Sanji craned his neck forward, limbs still pinned to the floor. “Nooo, no no. You drunk asshole, get off me.”

     “I mean it.” Zoro was insistent, attempting to ignore the blood rushing about in his head. He felt as though his face were a torch. “I don't care what you have to say about it, crap cook. I don't even care if—if you don't care either.”

     “Then why bother telling me.” He looked almost offended, as though the knowledge would now plague him, the weight of a secret too big for him to want to carry. Zoro guiltily relinquished his hold on the chef's limbs, no longer worried about him attempting to escape before Zoro could explain that he'd honestly meant what had emerged from his mouth. Intoxicated by the powerful push Luffy had given him and on the buildup of days worth of lies. This really hadn't gone as well as he wanted it to... but maybe it went as well as he'd expected. Sanji scrambled to sit up, his eye focused on Zoro's face. The best he could do was glare back, brows stern despite how flushed his cheeks were in his earnesty.

     “It seemed better this way.”

     Zoro looked completely honest, unguarded. Perhaps for the first time in _days_. Sanji couldn't help but remember all the moments where he couldn't understand his actions. Wondered if they were somehow not as close as he'd always thought they were. Now it all seemed to fall together and Sanji saw the swordsman in a whole new clarity. And by proxy, himself. Realizing just how concerned he'd been with how Zoro felt about him and their friendship. It had been tugging at his gut for days wondering if Zoro was trying to patch up a relationship Sanji had thought went without saying. All the moments that fringed on territory he didn't want to think about. The gravity Zoro seemed to exhibit that Sanji had never experienced before. But there was an anger surging in his gut all the same. It burned at his insides and his own thoughts, only spitting cooling embers at Zoro. Sanji tried to direct it outward in vain. Hoping the heat would burn off the conflict playing out in his heart.

     “How is this better exactly!?” Sanji exclaimed, throwing one hand out expressively.

     “I don't like lying to any of you.” The issue was, as mad as Sanji was, part of it has nothing to do with Zoro just confessing like that. His eyes were trained, focused. Zoro meant every word and Sanji couldn't find it in himself to try and write it off as anything else. Sanji was off-put by how hard it struck him. Zoro's earnesty was like hammerblows to his chest, knocking the wind out of his lungs. Sanji knew this feeling and he didn’t' like who the recipient was. But when he approached with such honesty, breaking free even of the hostility and aggression that came standard to Zoro, Sanji couldn't help but feel a little charmed. If what he was feeling even still counted as charmed.

     “Me neither. So, I'm not interested in you. I'm—” Sanji hesitates, wanting to talk about his lovely ladies instead. But something stops up the words in his throat. Conflict wringing at his stomach. Zoro seemed to notice Sanji's sudden hesitation, speaking up again.  
“Look we... We're nakama.” Zoro rubbed one hand on the back of his neck. Sanji had never seen him like this. He thought he knew Zoro quite well, but he couldn't think of a single time he really felt like Zoro were laying himself bare. Like he was truly vulnerable. He wasn't necessarily secretive. But it just didn't ever seem like Zoro had a lot to hide. Or by proxy, tell. Usually the swordsman was on the constant offensive. Weak spots didn't exist when Zoro constantly plowed through the blows thrown at him, coming out battered and stronger than ever every time. It was part of what Sanji admired about him. Begrudgingly. Zoro made eye contact again before continuing.

     “I can't hide this from you.” Sanji couldn't unfix his gaze from Zoro's piercing stare, bringing them into an age of awkward silence as they both refused to break eye contact. It almost felt competitive if not for the fact that Sanji was struggling with an inner battle over how he felt about Zoro's blatantly outright confession. Why him? Of all people on this ship, and why now? After a long moment of silence, Sanji looked away, huffing at his cigarette.

     “I... thanks for being honest, but I'm not interested in you.” Was all he could manage to say. The words sounding irritable and insincere to his ears.

     “I don't care how you feel.” Zoro responded, drawing Sanji's glare. Snarling around his cigarette.

     “Excuse me!?”

     “I said I don't care how you feel. I don't expect you to feel any differently toward me. But I just can't lie to you.” The words were like blocks of ice eased into the roaring flames of Sanji's temper. Dousing it to no more than a flickering bed of coals. Zoro's stare was still as earnest as before. His brows had their usual furrow to them, but his cheeks were flushed and his eyes held emotions that Sanji found foreign on the swordsman's face.

     “I...” Sanji looked away quickly. His throat felt like it was caught on something and he tried to swallow, which didn't lessen the feeling at all. “I need some time. I just need some time to absorb this.”

     “I understand.” Zoro's words were as steady as always, and Sanji heard him stand upright. He blew out a smoke ring, watching it's form come out imperfect, wavering like his emotions before completely dispersing. “Take however long you need. I don't want this to come between us.” Sanji nodded numbly.

     “We're nakama.” Sanji mumbled underneath his breath.

     “Yeah.” Was the only word that came from Zoro in response before he left Sanji to sit alone in the dark of the aquarium bar. Alone with his thoughts and apprehension to face himself in the quiet of the empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started a new fic, it's an au don't judge me, so if you're interested you can probably look forward to that sometime soon. Just been doing tons of world building and stuff. It was supposed to be something sorta fun but now I'm putting way too much work into it and I'm really excited haha I'm going totally overboard
> 
> in other news I've been playing treasure cruise like non stop someone save me
> 
> happy holidays everyone )))


	7. Cigarettes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, I'm putting this fic on indefinite hiatus due to personal reasons. I hope you all can understand, and I hope someday I can find it in myself to finish this.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and for all the comments and love.

     Zoro sighed, eyes unfocused in the direction of the weight set across the room. Sitting at the edge of the bench staring down the weights as if they'd levitate into his hand. Mind and heart still in the night before while his body sat waiting for the rest of him to catch up. Night after night he stayed up in the crows nest, sleep fitful all through the dark hours. He'd even noticed bags that had begun to hang under his eyes after having seen his reflection lately. His eyes wandered toward his upper arm. The bruise there was as dark as ever. Brows furrowing at the sight.

     Had this really been intentional? It made his stomach toss. The idea that this might have been out of his control made him feel sick to his stomach. He might not have believed it, not before realizing how easily Aphrodite was manipulating his emotions with her presence alone. Zoro clenched a hand to his chest, gritting his teeth. There was no shaking the distinctive ache that never quite went away. Even with the knowledge that Sanji could never feel the same, for Zoro, feeling this way just felt right. Strange, but right. In the end, he could without a doubt say he wanted his nakama to stay together. Even if that meant living with an uncomfortable ache for a while, or forever. His nakama, his dream... That was the important part. The rest would work itself out.

     As if on some cosmic joke of a cue, shit cook's call for breakfast caught Zoro's ears. He clenched his eyes shut and groaned loudly in response. By the time he actually trudged into the galley, the crew had already started eating. Not that he could blame them, he'd really dallied about before deciding to actually come down here and show his face. Zoro tossed himself into an open chair and surveyed the spread. Greeted with the sound of the chef scoffing nearby. Zoro didn't even bother looking in his direction as he began to dish himself out a healthy couple servings of food. He wasn't ready to make eye contact with the chef this morning. Especially not if he was going to be a pain in the ass, as he often was.

     “Look who decided to show up. You're late.” The chef spoke up, solidifying Zoro's thoughts to himself. The words set off an annoyance in Zoro's gut. After last night he'd really hoped maybe the chef would just ignore him. _He'd_ been the one to ask for space after all. He barely graced the chef with a grunt in reply before tucking into the food he'd dished out for himself. Not really tasting or absorbing what he was really eating. The faster he could get it into his stomach the better. The crew was all animatedly chattering amongst themselves, and Zoro risked a glance up to look at the rest of his nakama. Catching Chopper's worried eye for only a moment before focusing back on his breakfast.

     Zoro's mind wandered to Chopper's discovery the day prior. He hadn't had the time nor the thought to ask Chopper what he'd ended up making of the pheromone last night. He could only assume the doctor was still working on figuring out what exactly it was. The thought that what he felt could have potentially been manipulated or even jump started by Aphrodite's actions made his stomach queasy. But... the best he could do for now was continue to assure himself that he was in control of his own heart. And Zoro believed that thought wholeheartedly. Difficulties aside... it really did feel natural in a way. As if all this time he'd skirted a fringe he didn't notice he was treading on. Zoro's eyes meandered upward toward the chef. Sanji was looking tetchily at his own plate, pushing food about. A tug of worry snagged at Zoro's gut from the uncharacteristic action. The shit cook was obviously attempting to stay in conversation with the girls, but his attentions kept drifting far away as he picked slowly at his food. Zoro looked back to his plate, shoveling the food into his mouth as if somehow it'd prompt Sanji to do the same. He knew without a doubt that not a scrap would be wasted, but the sight of Sanji fussing with his food unsettled him more than anything else during this ordeal had yet.

     But, Sanji had said he needed time. Zoro would give him as much as he needed. He couldn't be surprised that the chef felt unsettled enough to pick at his food, and Zoro would have to trust that the rest of the crew could take care of him while Zoro gave him the space he asked for.

     Zoro didn't look up from his plate for the duration of the meal. It wasn't until Sanji started going around picking up plates that he snuck a glance at the shit cook's plate. Relief seeped in upon seeing it spotlessly empty.

     “Ahem uh!” Chopper suddenly spoke up, drawing the attention of the whole crew. “Before anyone leaves I have... something important to discuss with everyone.” The reindeer looked nervous, fiddling with his own hooves.

     “What's up buddy?” Sanji was the first to respond, sidling out of the kitchen and back into the dining room with everyone else. Zoro leaned himself against the door frame across the room, his posture closed off with his arms crossed.

     “I found a pheromone in Sanji's guest's perfume,” Chopper wrinkled his nose. “in the inspection yesterday. After running some tests last night I discovered it's having extremely adverse effects on Zoro's physiology.” Zoro looked away from the doctor, and by extension, the rest of the crew. Sanji couldn't help but spot his clear apprehension. The way his chest heaved in what looked like a sigh, or a steadying breath.

     “Zoro, affected by anything? Yeah right.” Sanji drawled, sneering toward the swordsman across the room. To his disappointment, Zoro didn't even bother looking in his direction at the comment. It gave him a bitter feeling in his stomach. A mix of guilt and irritation.

     “What do you mean, Chopper?” Robin's lovely voice chimed in to the discussion, drawing Sanji's attentions away from the marimo sulking in the corner. Her eyes were focused solidly on the doctor, and Sanji looked back to see him holding out a vial he'd extracted in the passing moment. There was a burnt substance at the bottom and a smoky look to the inside of the glass. Whether or not that was actually smoke, or that the inside of the glass had been burnt, Sanji wasn't sure. It made him swallow nervously at the sight.

     “This is what happened when I combined the substance I found in Zoro's blood sample with the pheromone. We were worried about poison but—” Before Chopper could finish, several crewmembers outburst in shock. Startled yells of 'Poison!?' chorusing amongst them. A distinct worry and anger had begun to roil in Sanji's stomach at the comment. He'd already been pissed a few days ago that the damned marimo had thought he might be poisoned and neglected to tell anyone but Chopper. Now, whatever this was too? He couldn't say he understood yet but... The asshole really was incapable of taking care of himself at all.

     “Didn't wanna alarm anyone too early.” Zoro spoke up above the turmoil.

     “Too _early_!?” Nami stood suddenly, palms pressed against the table. She looked furious, and the very sight made Sanji want to kick Zoro through the wall and into the ocean for making her mad.

     “Yeah, he probably wasn't gonna tell you until he was dead.” Sanji let his anger get the better of him, tossing in some haphazard words with a flamboyant gesture. “Oh, here's my will. By the way it was poison, maybe curable, maybe not. Anyway, later!” Nami's furious stare turned to Sanji in an instant. Seething against him like an uncomfortably close flame. Sanji felt himself physically shrinking away from her at the sight.

     “You knew!? And you just decided not to say anything?” The chef withers under her scrutiny. Opening his mouth to protest.

     “It wasn't poison so what does it matter.” The swordsman scoffs, sparing Sanji of Nami's fury for just a moment more.

     “Maybe it _should_ have been.” Sanji grumbled, loudly enough for everyone to hear.

     “Guys!” Chopper interjected now, voice high with nervousness.

     “It's fine.” Luffy finally spoke up, one hand raised, quieting the crew instantly. “Zoro won't die that easily.” A wide grin took over his face that he flashed directly in Zoro's direction. The swordsman seemed to relax a bit at the gesture.

     “He told _me_ , that's the important part.” Chopper interjected again, still clinging to the vial. “Anyway look—we can guess that the reason it effects Zoro is because of that arrow. It probably wasn't an accident. We need to keep her away from the both of you. The pheromone seems to only be having an effect on Zoro, but she's interested in _you_ , Sanji. We can't take any risks having her around.” Sanji scowls, mirroring the mosshead's pose of crossing his arms over his chest irritably.

     “Yeah...” Begrudgingly, he responds. He couldn't help feeling jilted by this whole ordeal. Guilty and jilted. He'd really thought he was better than this. Only days ago he'd been telling himself he needed to trust his nakama. He'd really trusted Aphrodite. But... Zoro had warned him of all her shady behaviour and he'd just... ignored it. Sanji gritted his teeth at the thought. And now, with all of these things revealed, Sanji had to wonder just what her plan was. If she was attempting to steal him away from his nakama, why bother screwing with Zoro? Why bother screwing with the arrow? None of this made any sense. He let out a huff of air.

     “Mn—oh well.” Luffy broke the silence, one hand reaching out for Robin's dessert. Sanji swatted the hand away roughly. “Ow.” A bloom of hands erupted from Luffy's side, pinching him in several spots at once. Robin's face was mirthful at the barrage of giggles and upset squeaks from the captain in response. A passing moment of delight that felt wasted on Sanji. The weight in his chest seemed to bar off any joy he would have taken from Robin's mischief. Bitterness seeped in at his own awareness of the moment soaring over his head.

     “Franky, maybe it'd be best if you stood guard to prevent her from coming aboard. We obviously can't put Zoro on guard duty from her, you're the second best candidate.” Nami spoke up, waving a hand in the swordsman's general direction. He looked a little flustered and mad, presumably at being the center of this whole conversation.

     “I could do it.” Usopp jumped up, leaning on one knee with flare. “As the captain it's my duty to protect my crew.” A giant hand came down, smooshing his hat against his head. Franky's laughter filling the room as he ruffled Usopp's dark curls and shoving the brim of his hat into his face.

     “Me too! I'll keep an eye out.” Brook raised a skeletal hand, jaw agape. “Ah! If I had one!”

     “I'll super take care of it, Nami-sis.” Franky chimes in, grinning.

     “What kind of adverse effects are we talking about here anyway?” Usopp leans forward on his hand. Sanji catches a glance of Zoro withdrawing further away from the rest of the crew across the room. Further inspection just proves Sanji's suspicion of the mosshead looking particularly cranky. A feeling of regret breezes through him at the sight, missing Zoro's smile. He brushes it off by quickly snapping his head in the direction of someone else in the room as Zoro opens his mouth to reply.

     “I... it makes me, really _mad_. Really, really mad.” The words sound a little forced, and Sanji fights the urge to look at his expression. Opting to scoff instead.

     “So why the hell are we worried, that's just you normally.” The words sound cold even to his own ears. He tries to ignore some of the uncomfortable looking glances thrown his way. “What?”

     “Sanji, this is _serious_.” Chopper tittered from the front of the table.

     “Is it? Zoro's been a pill all goddamned week, we're just supposed to baby him over some perfume?” Sanji gestured to the whole table, feeling his eyebrows furrowing down hard. “Women put pheromones in their perfume all the time, it's probably an allergy since he's such a barbarian. Did you check if it was allergies?” He leans over, tilting his head toward Chopper.

     “It's _not_. Like I said, in this vial is the pheromone and the substance that was in Zoro's wound from the arrow.”

     “So he's got a shitty grudge because a kid caught him off guard. Story over.” Zoro's head snaps in the direction of Sanji at this comment, expression broiling with anger.

     “You're just being soft because she's a woman, you're unwilling to accept her as a threat.” The words are dark, sending a shock up Sanji's spine. Like hell he'd ever admit it, but Zoro could certainly be frightening when he wanted to be.

     “She is beautiful.” Brook concedes, nodding.

     “Contrary to popular belief, I know not all women are as wonderful and pure of heart as my Nami and Robin. There are bad women in the world too.” He gestured vaguely, chomping down on a cigarette he had no intention of lighting with everyone crammed into the galley.

     “Then what's the problem?” Franky responds blandly, looking relatively unimpressed with the turn the discussion had taken.

     “My problem is there's no real reason to believe she's a threat. She's hurt Zoro's feelings and we're pretending she's some kind of death sentence. He's being a spoiled brat.” He spit out the last sentence with venom. Chopper's face crinkled with emotion, hooves clutching at the vial. A wave of guilt crashed over Sanji at the sight and he felt himself swallow roughly.

     “Sanji.” Luffy stands up suddenly, looking firm. Sanji broke and he turned around, sitting down in a chair facing away from the crew. “Franky, keep her away from the ship. Anything else, Chopper?” Sanji sees the reindeer shake his head quickly out of the corner of his eye. He grinds his teeth against his cigarette stubbornly.

     “Meeting adjourned then.” Robin says, and there's the tapping sound of her mug against the table. The crew disbanding with light chatter and leaving Sanji to pout on his chair as they all made their way out.

     “Sanji, are you ok?” Usopp places a hand on his shoulder, bringing his worried face into Sanji's view. “I know you and Zoro fight a lot but that...” Before Sanji can respond he hears Zoro make a noise followed by quick footsteps. Sanji barely catches a glimpse of his face before he storms out of the galley. Eyes dark with fury and emotion.

     “Whatever.” Sanji spits the words out, turning away from the door again.

     “Whatever? You said Zoro was being a brat, but you're the only one refusing to look at things like an adult.” Usopps words had some serious weight to them. They stung like citrus in a fresh wound. Boiling Sanji's fury over the rim. He throws his arm out, twisting away from Usopp's grasp.

     “The fuck would you know!” His friend shrinks away a bit, looking startled for a moment before his expression fades into a mix of concern and anger. Sanji wilts completely under his scrutiny.

     “We're... nakama. Of course I would understand, if you took the time to explain to any of us.” Sanji bites his lip.

     “Just go away.” He pulls further away, feeling Usopp grasp for his shoulder.

     “Sanji come on—”

     “GET OUT.” Sanji's voice boomed out. In the instant it echoed around the room, his anger was snuffed out, replaced by fear and guilt. Usopp's face darkened with betrayal before he skittered out of the room as well.

 

➹ ➹ ➹

 

     “Captain...” Aphrodite's voice cut through Valentine's strict focus. Through the heart shaped glass of his binoculars he watched Roronoa burst out of the galley of the Strawhat's ship. Valentine made an acknowledging noise as he turned his focus back toward the porthole into the galley. Blackleg was speaking to a crew member Valentine had relatively no knowledge of. While they'd tried to gather as much information as possible, some of the crew members had very little information available to form a dossier about. What mattered overall was that the most notorious members were well accounted for, and a count of able bodied men and women aboard the ship should a fight break out.

     “What do you see?” His first mate's voice was soft in his ear. Valentine watched on as Blackleg lashed out, causing the other crew member to reel back and shortly after step out of view from the porthole. Valentine shifted his gaze back toward Roronoa, who had now been approached by none other than the Devil Child. An impressed noise left Valentine's lips at the sight. He couldn't help but wonder what exactly she was like. Information on her was fleeting at best. The final crew member leaving the galley stepped into sight as well. Drawing the attention of Roronoa and Nico Robin. With the moment broken between them, Roronoa stepped away and began his usual ascent to the crows nest.

     “Fights are breaking out among the rest of the crew.” Valentine finally responded, dropping the binoculars to face his first mate. “We'll take today to continue observations, find the best way to sow the seeds of distrust even further.” With a soft breath, Aphrodite took a seat at the captain's side, pulling out her own monocular.

     “You've done well to make do with the situation.” Valentine commented, gracing his first mate with a smile. A smirk tugged at one corner of her plump lips. Quiet as she could be, Valentine knew how much pride she took in their work. Pride that Valentine shared with a fiery passion. He knew he could trust her completely no matter how their mission could unfold.

     “It will be a hunt we will be proud to add to our repertoire.” She murmured softly, taking the monocular to her eye. Pride swelled in Valentine's chest.

 

➹ ➹ ➹

 

     The day had come and gone, leaving Sanji exhausted as he finished the pileup of dishes from dinner. Every minute of daylight wasted working himself sore in the galley. Anything to distract him from the way Zoro's expression as he left that morning haunted his thoughts. Anything to keep him from hearing Zoro's words the night before in his head again and again. Anything to keep him from remembering how he himself had asked for space, and the first thing he'd done is sought out a fight with Zoro. The marimo had tried so hard to be respectful of his boundaries, his space... His feelings. Sanji sunk to the floor between the counter tops. Twitchy fingers lighting up a cigarette hastily.

     It was his fault. That damned marimo. He should have known better than to approach Sanji in such a way all these times. He should have known better than...

      _Yeah his fault he_ _ **warned**_ _you not to trust someone. Sure!_ Sanji leaned his head back against the counter top, wishing he could find some sort of fault in Zoro's actions that didn't backfire on him immediately.

     What was it about Zoro's behaviour that annoyed him so much? What was it about _himself_ that annoyed him so much? It seemed like no matter how hard he tried to stay mad at Zoro, he just ended up getting madder at himself. Everything he'd said all day in his own ears sounded bitter and shitty. The name “shit cook” seemed to fit him now more than ever. He stared up at the ceiling. How much could he really blame Zoro for his actions when Sanji had pushed him right back. _He_ should have known better than to do something as, frankly, _intimate_ as hand feeding him a snack he'd derived special just for the swordsman. The memory still sent a shiver up his spine. A feeling he felt uncomfortable admitting, and had trouble explaining.

     Heat singed at his knuckles, bringing him back to reality enough to realize his cigarette had all but reached its limit. With a sigh, he snuffed it out on the bottom of his shoe and dropped the butt to the ground. Fingers finding him a second one to huff down in a tizzy.

     And then there was _that_... The moment in the glade. Sanji closed his eyes as he took a sharp inhale on his fresh cigarette. Letting the smoke hit his lungs in a vain attempt to rid himself of the feeling of Zoro's breath on his lips. Inhaling too hard on the cigarette seemed to spurn some sort of fluttering in his chest he tried to stifle. Furrowing his brows with the effort. He tried to distract himself by mentally counting through all the supplies they'd acquired and just what he'd make for breakfast in the morning.

     “Sanji...?” Usopp's voice called out, gently. It'd been at least twenty minutes since Sanji sunk to the ground here, two burnt up cigarette butts now discarded on the ground. Sanji hesitates, wondering if he declines to answer if Usopp will simply go away. The guilt from chasing him away at breakfast gnaws at Sanji though, pushing the words free.

     “Hey.” A mumbled response.

     “You ok?” Usopp rounded the corner into Sanji's view. Sanji feels himself wanting to curl up right there on the floor. Unsure how to respond.

     “I... I don't know.” Sanji murmured honestly as his friend slowly sat down at his side. “I'm really sorry for blowing up at you.” The chef scratches at his scalp irritably, ruffling up the gold strands on one side of his head.

     “It's alright. What's... what's on your mind?” The conflict continues to rage in his gut at the question. Not wanting to lie to Usopp, but not really sure how to tell the truth. He doesn't even know that he knows what the truth is at the moment.

     “I... I knew everyone was right. Zoro warned me _days_ ago about her. I just half couldn't believe it, and half... I just... I don't know, he...” Sanji sighs, one hand clutching nervously at the fabric of his opposite shirt sleeve. “This whole fucking _thing_. I just, needed to figure this out and I can't. I just—” He feels something in his chest shift, like there's steam waiting to erupt out of his mouth if he even opens his mouth.

     “He was so damned _honest_ and open and all I've done is throw it back in his face, I just keep fucking up I just don't get it. I don't understand!” The words leave in a garbled rush and he drops his head to his kneecaps. Resting his forehead there.

     “Hey, it's okay, it's okay,” Usopp responds hurriedly, a hand rubbing Sanji's shoulders softly.

     “No, it's not. I... I told him it wouldn't get between us.” He raises his head again, giving Usopp a dejected look. “And I just... feel...” Usopp's expression is concerned, but Sanji can tell he's a bit confused as well. “I feel dumb! ARRRGH!!”

     “He's dumb!!” Sanji yells the words at the ceiling, both hands clutching at his hair now. “And I just! I just—” Once more, he bows over into his knees. Feeling Usopps reassuring hand on his back.

     “I thought I understood. And now I'm just confused and, I don't get what... I keep feeling about it. I like _get_ it and I don't want to.” A heavy sigh gusts past his lips. No matter how hard he'd tried earlier to dispel it from his thoughts, Zoro's smile plagued him. The private moments they'd shared on this stupid island...

     “Sanji...?” Usopp's voice cuts through his wandering thoughts.

     “I'm so sorry Usopp.” He manages, the words muffled by how his face is pressed into his knees.

     “Huh? Don't be, I... don't really know that I get exactly what's going on.” Usopp admits, hand still leaving small circles of reassurance between the chef's shoulder blades.

     “Neither do I!” He laments loudly, bringing his head upright again. “I just know that I... I—” Zoro's eyelashes, the way the light catches them. Water that glimmers on his skin. A burst of light in his mind burns at the back of his eyes, his throat catches. The pressure in his chest seems to explode as the thoughts finally line up.

     “I!!!” Sanji reels back in shock, the back of his skull colliding hard with the cabinets at his back. Usopp makes a startled yelp. The pain of the impact made Sanji clutch at his head with a loud groan as he flopped onto his side. His skull throbbing.

     “Jesus Sanji what the hell! Are you alright!?”

     “Usopp, I'm in love!” Sanji groans the words out, followed by a dramatic weeping sound.

     “Isn't... that a good thing? Usopp's voice reasons from somewhere above him. Sanji opens his eyes to look at this friend, who is now crouching over him.

     “Not at ALL.” Sanji laments.

     “W-why not?”

     “I—oh it's horrible. I just can't. I can't do this! I'm ready for my watery grave.” Sanji covers his face with both hands. As if it can somehow hide him from the realization he's had.

     “I'm gonna get you some water.” Sanji can hear him stand and start pilfering through the cabinets for a glass. It's all he can do but hope the floor will somehow swallow him up while Usopp wastes his time waiting for the sink to completely fill the glass.

     “Drink this.” Usopp commands, one hand pulling one of Sanji's arms free. Begrudgingly, he sits up and accepts the glass of water. Silence prevails as he takes a huge gulp of water and lets the truth fully sink in. Zoro's face still haunting his thoughts. Making his heart flutter. His stomach knot up. How could he have done all these things and not even realized what it was he was feeling. The crepes... Even now he can practically feel the way Zoro's tongue darted between his fingers. A stone sinks in his gut as he is faced with the reality of how he _really_ feels about it. All of it. But _especially_ that.

     How can he just accept this? Sanji feels a guilty ache at all the women he could love in all his years of life. And here he was in love with... Zoro. How could this even happen!? He'd been nothing but a barbarian start to finish.

     A memory tickles the back of his mind, bringing Sanji back to what seemed like so long ago now. Seeing how recklessly Zoro had taken the blow from Mihawk at the Baratie. The feeling of resolution that had found him in that moment. Even _so_ early, Zoro had inspired something in him. Solidified a dream, a drive, Sanji hadn't even realized he had. The All Blue... He'd always believed but. Seeing Zoro's drive, his unwillingness to back down. He...

     Sanji puts the glass down with finality. Looking Usopp dead in the eye. He can feel heat on his cheeks. Zoro had never once backed down. Never once lied. It was time Sanji repaid him that sort of strength. How could he call himself nakama to the strongest people he knew if he wilted away at the sight of a future he couldn't predict the ending of. Wasn't that the spirit of adventure? Diving in despite not knowing what would happen?

     “You're... really red. More so than usual about women, should I get Chopper?” Sanji groans, realizing the farce of Usopp not putting together that it was _Zoro_ he was in love with.

     “No, no I just... am being crushed under the weight of real sin.” Sanji groans.

     “I really don't see what's so bad about it. I mean, if you're happy, what's the big deal?” Sanji pulls a face, realizing Usopp is completely right. He's just upset because it's... a fucking _marimo_.

     “Yeah... yeah I guess you're right.”

     “But uh, you're not gonna go and leave us... are you? I mean this...” Sanji snorted at his friend's worries. If only he knew... _Well, he's gonna find out_ _ **eventually**_ _at this rate._

     “Yeah right. Now I'm _really_ stuck with you assholes. I mean if I... if I love...” He blushes suddenly, finding it impossible to meet Usopps eye. “Then y'know... I definitely can't go anywhere now. And—I'm still... I'm still!! Gonna find the All Blue!” He roars, leaping to his feet and pumping a fist through the air.

     “And! I'm gonna—” Steam shoots out of his nostrils, suddenly thinking of all the times he's seen Zoro hot and sweaty, shirtless... The way his muscles move under the stress of those weights he hefts around. The shadow cast over his eyes from his bandana in the heat of battle. The vicious smile he gets when they fight. He lets all his doubt sluice away in the moment he realizes it's too late. “OOH I'M...”

     “YOU'RE!?” Usopp yells in response from the ground, panicked expression on his features.

     “I'm—I'm gonna...!” His face is burning with the heat of a blush he hopes he never has to see in a mirror. “I... I gotta go! Thanks Usopp, I... I don't know what's gonna happen. But thanks.” He rushes out of the galley, leaving Usopp still on the floor with an empty glass.

     Once out on the deck, Sanji storms toward the rigging, a fire raging in his gut. But at the sight of the ropes, a second crisis hits him. What he wants to do... He has to be prepared. Knowing this brings another wave of doubt. He begins to pace a circle. Is he really going to... _No._

     “No I have to do this.” Sanji forces himself to say the words out loud so he can't ignore that he was thinking them. He storms toward his quarters, ignoring the members of the crew playing some sort of card game on the table inside. Making sure to tuck a small bottle discreetly into his pocket before rushing out the door before anyone can ask him where he's going of if he'll join them. He lets the cool night breeze sweep some of the heat away from his face as he ascends the ropes, finally reaching the ladder at the base of the crows nest.

     Sanji places one hand on the bottom rung of the ladder, fingers careful as he reaches around for his pocket, patting it's contents carefully. Taking a deep inhale to try and calm his nerves. He's gonna do this. Or... something. He doesn't know. But he has to be prepared for anything. With a final steadying breath, Sanji hauls himself up and into the enclosed crows nest.

     It's dark inside, moonlight shining through the windows. Catching Zoro's eyes, like the gleam of a wild beast in the dark, eyes illuminated by frantic torchlight. It spills over his shoulders, catching every curve, every sharp angle. Like a heavy blanket of liquid moon, clutching Zoro's shirtless form. Clinging to his skin, his hair. Sanji's fingers clutch into his palm. Unable to dispel the urge to grab handfuls of that mossy hair. Pull his head back to catch the moonlight in full. Zoro lets the weight in his palm drop with a heavy thud, straightening his posture. Sanji watches the muscles in his arm shift with the movement. His mouth, dry. Eyes wandering down Zoro's torso, uninhibited. Just like he'd had to fight himself from doing for a few days now. Meandering to where Zoro sat with his legs splayed wide.

     “I...” Sanji started, trying to refocus on Zoro's face. There's a fleeting emotion that passes across his chiseled features. Just like in the glade, Zoro's very existence seems to tug at him. As if the swordsman plunged a hand deep in Sanjis chest, fingers clinging to his heart, pulling him closer. Constricting his breath. He felt as if he'd be crushed. And in the moment he was, he would be completely liberated. An abyss that tasted of the open sea, a dream at his fingertips. True and utter freedom.

     “Did you really mean what you said last night?” Sanji bit his lip, not sure which answer it was he wanted. Zoro didn't move, didn't flinch. His expression has become virtually unreadable by now, unaided by the shadows pulling at his features.

     “Yeah.” The swordsman finally responded from the dark. “Every word.”

     “Then I... I'm sorry.” He lets his feet take him a few strides further into the beast's den. The gaping maw of Zoro's gravitational pull. Nearly within arms reach of the swordsman. “I don't know what I can say to fix this. I promised I wouldn't... let it get between us. But I did, it is.” Sanji shook his head, seeing a wash of defeat crash over Zoro's face. He takes another step closer.

     “But I can't... I can't stop thinking about.. about you,” His eyes drift away, catching on the weights hanging from the iron infrastructure nearby. “You just... and I...” His fists clench at his sides as he refocuses his gaze on the swordsman across the room. Locking eyes with Zoro for the first time in a while. Fighting the urge to let his gaze wander down along the line of the ragged scar and toward waters Sanji never thought he'd dip his toes into. Sanji clenches his eyes shut, fists tight at his side. A furious burn on his cheeks.

     “You're dumb! And hot! And I'm—so mad!!” Sanji cries out very suddenly, startled by the volume of his own voice. “You're always... doing this shit with, all the shirtless crap, and licking my fingers and I... How am I...!” He groans loudly, opening his eyes again. “How is _anyone_ supposed to be able to... resist that?” He finds his gaze traveling guiltily to the side to avoid Zoro's eyes. As if afraid of being turned away even after Zoro's confession the night prior. Sanji opens his mouth to continue on this tirade, when Zoro's voice catches his attention.

     “I... Didn't do it to force you to feel any way.” His voice is rough sounding, and Sanji looks back toward him. “That's supposed to be my line, asshole... You make it hard to resist. I never meant to do something against your will.” A red flush has taken root in his face, tinging his ears. A hand reaching up to clutch at short, mossy hair.

     “No I! That's not what I meant.” Sanji interjects quickly. “It was... It was good I... I just...” His thoughts drift away from him as he watches the way Zoro's musculature shifts at every slight movement. The heat in the pit of his gut growing stronger at the sight. The words rushing away from his mouth. Desperately trying to cling to them long enough to finish his thought. “I didn't know how to accept what I felt about it until now.” Sanji took one more step closer, feeling the flame in his stomach roil up suddenly.

     “But when you look like this I—get it. And I can't stop myself I...” Sanji felt a noise try to worm his way out of his mouth, suddenly conscious of the heat radiating from inside his pants. A hand subconsciously pulls at his tie, attempting to vent some of the heat away from his body any way he can.

     “Then don't.” Zoro rumbles suddenly. Sanji opens his eyes, not having realized he'd clamped them shut again. Zoro's expression has changed wildly in the short time, vicious and heavy. Close to the look Sanji's seen him have in the heat of battle, but something about it is different. The gravity about him feels like it's doubled, making Sanji's knees weak. His aura imposing and inviting all at once. A grin pulling at his lips as his body reclines back against the bench, displaying all of Zoro's muscled torso for the moonlight to run it's fingertips across. Sanji's mouth dries, and he wants nothing more than to lay his tongue across every inch of Zoro's skin. Sanji's feet take him a step closer, bringing his knee on the bench between Zoro's thighs. He's bewitched by Zoro's entirety. Completely given in to the lull of his siren song. Dangerous and undeniably appetizing, Sanji finds his fingertips ghosting up Zoro's abdomen, as gentle as the moonlight coming in through the windows. A hum growls up Zoro's throat, vibrating beneath Sanji's fingers as he lays them across the swordsman's jugular.

     “Can I?” Sanji murmurs breathlessly. Even with his hands guiding him, his body straddled across half of Zoro's lap, he feels as though there is a barrier he cannot yet pass. Zoro's lids are hooded, pupils dilated. From the dark, from something else... Sanji isn't sure.

     “Please.” The word comes out, almost more of a noise than a batch of syllables. Sending a shock up Sanji's spine. Sanji's fingers wrap around the back of Zoro's neck, thumb still at his sharp jaw. He lifts his thumb toward Zoro's earrings, watching the way light bounces off them and against his tanned skin. Running the tip of his thumb past them. A small chime that breaks the silence. Zoro pushes his jaw slightly into Sanji's palm, and the chef tilts his head back into the moonlight in response. Gold slices letting out another soft song at the movement. The pale light catches in the thin rim of Zoro's iris, in his delicate lashes. In his minds eye, Sanji can still see so clearly the way he looked in the glade. The ache in his chest that pulled him toward Zoro's lips then. He submits to it now, feeling Zoro's breath against his lips for only a moment before the ice finally breaks and contact is made.

     His lips are slightly chapped, warm. A sigh that slips past them, a hand that finds its way into the collar of Sanji's shirt. Fingers that pull at the loosened knot of his tie. Influincing Sanji to let his body weight fall into Zoro's immaculate torso. The kiss is shallow, shy. Zoro's hands and movements gentle and slow. Surprisingly delicate. Sanji pushes further and Zoro's lips open at the tip of his tongue. Sanji savours every moment of the contact, a hole in his soul filled in as Zoro poured into him. His thumb presses eagerly against Zoro's neck, and the swordsman makes a broken sound into Sanji's mouth in response. Sending a tingle up his spine. A rush of heat surging through him with want. Sanji moves to fully straddle Zoro's lap, easing his hips up close. He can feel a tension in Zoro's pants that makes him feel weak at the knees. They'd only been kissing for moments and the swordsman was pressing against him, soft moans into Sanji's lips. The fact that Zoro wanted... _him_. It filled Sanji to the brim with ecstasy at the very thought. To be wanted, truly wanted...

     Sanji breaks away, barely centimetres from Zoro's face still. Startled at how heavy his breath has become. Zoro starts placing soft kisses on his lower lip, on his jaw, moving toward his neck. They're featherlight, ghosting across his skin. Sanji hadn't a clue the barbarian could be so incredibly delicate.

     “I'm sorry, sorry about earlier. I didn't...” Sanji takes a shaky breath, feeling Zoro's hand exploring his outer thigh, the other finding it's way into his shirt by way of pulling it free from his trousers. “I just was so mad at myself, for being unable to be honest. You kept showing me this side of you and all I could do was... was, act like a dick and—” Zoro's teeth graze the skin of his neck, gentle nips here and there. His fingertips feeling every inch of Sanji's torso. “I don't know why I was so pissed off and unsure when you're like this, I had no idea what I—”

     “Shut up, you talk to much, ero cook.” Zoro's voice thrums against the soft skin of Sanji's neck. He feels a gout of competitive fury rise in his chest.

     “Fuck you, marimo. I'm trying to apologize and—”

     “Mmn, apology enough.” The words are hardly words at this point, mumbled out with haste and reckless abandon. Sanji got the point, feeling the way Zoro's hips eagerly pressed against him. Sanji took the hint, aided by a sharper bite from Zoro. Unable to really stifle the soft grunt that issued from his throat in response. His hands found their way onto Zoro's sculpted abdomen again, savouring the feel of his skin, the way his muscles moved with every breath. Zoro's free hand had pulled open half of the buttons of Sanji's shirt, turning his tie knot into a wreck of fabric that dangled about his stomach. Kissing gently along the line of his collar bones. One hand had found it's way onto one half of Sanji's ass, fingers clutched against it with intent, but great delicacy. Sanji would find it irritating if it didn't occur to him all the times Zoro had broken something unfathomably sturdy with his bare hands. He didn't really want Zoro to be all that gentle though. The thought of Zoro clamping down hard on his skin with those teeth, like a wild animal... It sent a shock up his spine and a moan rumbled in his throat at the very idea.

     “Wait, wait... Is this ok?” Sanji interrupted again, trying to pull away from Zoro's hungry mouth. The swordsman straightened, looking frazzled and annoyed. A flattering blush rooted in his skin that Sanji found undeniably charming. Zoro looked at him with his classic 'are you stupid' look. “No hey I mean it, you gotta tell me that you want this, that it's ok. I don't want... I don't want you regretting this later or... me doing something you're not ready for.” A blush burned hot in Sanji's cheeks, but he stared directly into Zoro's eyes, giving the words all the sturdiness he could. This was important. After all he'd put Zoro through during this ordeal, the last thing he wanted was to hurt him in the worst way a person could. After a moment, a light seemed to hit Zoro's eyes, fully understanding what Sanji was saying. Through the beastly thirst he'd been displaying, a humility appeared along side a furious burn in Zoro's cheeks.

     “I want this. All of it.” Zoro spouted out earnestly. The words rushed, his ears flushing a hot red. Sanji barely gave him enough time to finish every word before he moved in to kiss Zoro, hard. The swordsman was immediately responsive, pushing into Sanji with great force. After a few moments in the battle of a kiss, Sanji broke away, moving down Zoro's neck and torso with kisses. Sliding off his lap and onto the floor. He placed several rough bites on Zoro's hips, earning a noise from the swordsman that set all his nerves alight. Kissing him through the fabric of his pants before undoing them slowly.

     “W-wait...” Zoro groaned, earning Sanji's full attention once more, hands frozen on Zoro's belt line. “You know what you're doing... right?” Sanji scoffed in response.

     “Yeah, I'm about to destroy your entire world.” Zoro's ears lit up with a furious burn as Sanji refocused on pulling away Zoro's pants. Butterflies erupted in his stomach, realizing a little too late what he was about to do. Was he going to regret this? What if this wasn't what he wanted? Fingers hesitated. What if he saw... Zoro... and didn't... Sanji stifled the feeling, he'd come this far, he had to at least see... With a quick motion he pulled Zoro's pants and underwear away, letting his erection pop free of the cloth. Sanji's heart fluttered at the sight. All the doubt in his mind immediately flying away. He felt as if there was steam shooting out of his nose and ears, his drive reignited. Wrapping his hand around the base of Zoro's length before running his tongue slowly up the back of it. Zoro's hips twitched, and Sanji heard him make a noise that set something off in his gut, like a volcano erupting. Sanji sneered, taking him into his mouth, slowly. Clenching one fist at his side. He ran his tongue around the circumference of Zoro's head, tasting him. Sanji couldn't help a small moan that vibrated out of his mouth, hearing Zoro make a noise in response. His hand slid away from Zoro's base, sliding up toward his stomach slightly, fingers pressed roughly against Zoro's muscles. Sanji dipped his head, taking Zoro in further. Savouring every inch of him with his tongue. Zoro's breath was erratic, muscles tense under Sanji's fingertips. He dipped further in, before pulling all the way out. Zoro's moan shuddered with his shaky breath.

     Sanji cast his gaze up along the line of Zoro's gorgeous abdomen, catching his eyes. Sliding his tongue along his lips. He knew what he wanted, and he knew it took a bit of work to get to first.

     “You want me to fuck you, beast?” Zoro's eyes fluttered slightly, nodding his head quickly. “Eh? What? Marimo, speak up.”

     “Y-yes.” The swordsman mumbled, blush rising in his cheeks, and spreading a little to his chest by now.

     “ _Huh?_ ” Sanji lifted a hand to his ear obnoxiously. A sneer pulling at his lips.

     “I want... I want you to fuck me.” Zoro said, looking furiously embarrassed, brows pinched in the middle. Eyes heavy with want. Sanji licked his lips, pulling the small bottle of lube out of his pocket. Careful to pour some into one hand before he took Zoro back into his mouth. Hearing Zoro make a stifled noise as Sanji slipped one hand in underneath, a finger questing out his entrance. Sanji dipped his head further in, nearly taking all of Zoro's length into his mouth, his jaw pulled open as far as he could manage. Moving his lubed up finger around the rim of Zoro's ass. The swordsman was trying hard not to buck his hips, muscles tense and twitching with the effort. Moans escalating. It gave Sanji a rush of heat, feeling how badly Zoro wanted this. He slid the first finger in, slowly gliding it back and forth as he took all of Zoro's length into his mouth. Zoro made a loud moan, gasping afterward, one hand clutched in Sanji's hair. Sanji kept him here, moving his head slowly as he worked Zoro open further, sliding a second finger in after some time had passed. He was tight around Sanji's fingers, slowly loosening with the aid of the lube and Sanji's deliberately slow actions. He could feel himself pressing roughly against his own pants with want all the while.

     A hand pushed against Sanji's forehead suddenly, pushing him off Zoro's length. Meeting the swordsman's eyes. He was panting, flushed.

     “I-if you don't... soon I'll...” Zoro barely managed, breathing roughly. Sanji understood immediately, realizing it was time, pulling his hand back. Deliberately, he removed Zoro's pants from his ankles before working his own pants free. A flush rising in his face as he saw the hungry look pass through Zoro's face at the sight of his own length popping free of his clothing. Sanji wasn't about to waste the time trying to get his shirt off, pouring more lube into his hand before spreading it along himself. Barely wasting the time to try to warm it up in his palm, it was cool against his heated skin. Zoro adjusted himself on the bench a bit, clearly not really sure where to put himself. Sanji grabbed him by the thighs, pushing his legs up and sliding his shoulders underneath them. Catching Zoro's eye deliberately as he pressed up against him. Making sure he was really ready. Zoro surprised him then, glaring up at him with a competitive sneer. Abs shifting with his heavy breaths. Mouth coming open to rasp out a desperate-

     “Please.”

     Sanji felt his blood roil, felt like steam was pouring out of his nose, his heart jumping out of his mouth. Carefully pushing into Zoro, taking it slow. One of Zoro's hands had moved, clamped over his eyes and forehead, his mouth issuing harsh moans and gasps. Sanji took the time to carefully work Zoro open, moving slowly until he could move with ease back and forth. He was burning with want, barely able to contain himself. Pushing slightly harder into Zoro as he began to bite at the swordsman's inner thighs.

     “Harder—!” Zoro groaned, peaking Sanji's interest. He pushed in hard, laying a hard bite into Zoro's flesh. The swordsman cried out, a noise that Sanji thought might make his soul separate, sending him straight to heaven. He pulled back, pushing hard into that same spot, feeling Zoro's muscles quake in response. The swordsman had taken himself in hand, stroking with Sanji's rhythm. “F-fuck me harder, ero cook.”

     “D-don't call me that, damned marimo.” Sanji barely managed as he picked up the pace, pounding into that spot deep inside the swordsman. Satisfaction raging through him as he watched Zoro want to respond, but was unable. Rocked by Sanji's movements as he pressed hard into him. Zoro was gasping loud, moaning without any inhibition, his hand jerky and quick along his own length. Sanji pushed in hard, holding there for a moment before trying to push even just a little more. Zoro's whole body twitched and he cried out, Sanji's name, his _actual_ name erupting free from Zoro's lips in a moan that made Sanji start to actually escalate. To think, he was about to blow his load because Zoro just said his name. Sanji tried to hold back for even just a moment, watching as Zoro came, muscles tight as he groaned out his name once more, and Sanji lost all control. Feeling the waves of his peak rushing through his veins as he gasped out, gripping Zoro's thighs harshly. Hips bucking in the final crashes of his climax. Sanji pulled out, collapsing heavily into Zoro's upper body, where the two lay for several long moments. Heavy breath beginning to even out as they lay silently against one another.

     “Dirty.” Sanji managed to rasp out, feeling Zoro's torso slick with sweat and otherwise against his stomach.

     “Yep.” Zoro's voice vibrated across Sanji's chest pleasantly. The chef heaved a sigh, pushing himself up to sit on the edge of the bench. Each of Zoro's legs still splayed on either side of him. Running a hand through his hair, Sanji cast his eyes to the side. Zoro was sprawled on his back, one arm over his forehead and eyes. The other dangling limply off the side of the bench. His torso was shining in the moonlight, wet. Inner thigh marked and red with mirror images of Sanji's own teeth. The beginnings of bruises starting to bloom in the middle of the oval shapes on Zoro's dark skin. A shudder ran up Sanji's spine at the sight. He'd done this. Satisfaction raged in his gut, making him want more. The swordsman seemed to feel Sanji's eyes on him, moving his arm far enough he could peek out from under it. A shadow thrown over his face, mouth still slightly agape with his breath only starting to even out. Teeth showing through his crooked smile. The sight reminded Sanji distinctly of the way his bandana would cast a swath of darkness around Zoro's eyes. _Just like a beast._ Sanji thought distractedly, savouring the visual.

     Zoro hefted a sigh, worming his way up the bench further to sit up. Leaving the two of them sitting side by side in silence. Sanji shifted his gaze over once more. Zoro was doubled, elbows balanced on his knees. The bruise on his arm fully visible from this angle. Sanji found himself staring at it again. The scab in the middle had almost healed up by now, and the bruise itself was even beginning to fade. A feeling drifted through Sanji's veins. Reaching out to brush gentle fingers around the rim of the mark. Zoro's attention grabbed by the feeling of Sanji's fingertips on his skin.

     “Do you think... do you think you feel this way because of this?” He murmurs, feeling his brows furrow as his fingers graze by the bruise once more. Zoro grunted.

     “Who cares.” Sanji considered this, raising his brows. He supposed Zoro has a point. After all, they were here, now. Sanji felt how he did, now. What was the point in dwelling over what had been? A soft laugh spilled out of his mouth and Sanji arched his back in a long stretch.

     “Too late now anyway.” He feels the swordsman shuffle around at his side as he says this.

     “Are... Do you have regrets?” The moment of hesitation ignites a flame in Sanji's gut and he snaps his head to the side to look Zoro in the eyes.

     “Absolutely not!” A look of surprise crosses Zoro's face, followed shortly by a gentle smile. A blush roots in Sanji's cheeks. “I mean... That was... Great honestly.” He laughs softly, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. A shadow of doubt passes through him. Wondering if the crew will somehow think he doesn't sincerely treasure Nami and Robin because of this. Will they no longer trust him? He was so sure of his feelings his whole life so why... this Marimo?

     “I just hope... No one thinks I...” A tanned finger finds Sanji's lips before he can continue the thought.

     “Whatever you're worried about, don't.”

     “But I!” Sanji protests loudly. Zoro just laughs, a gentle and sincere sound that sets his heart aflutter.

     “No one knows you better than your nakama, don't you think?” The expression on the marimo's face is uncompromising, completely understanding. Something about it is like cool water on a fresh burn, bringing a relieved sigh to Sanji's lips.

     “Yeah.” He swallows heavily. “I'm... Thanks.” Zoro's brows pinch slightly.

     “For what?”

     “Being patient with me.” Sanji says this earnestly, the words coming out a little quieter than he intended. Zoro just laughs again. Sanji can't believe how _much_ he missed that sound. He's so happy to have Zoro's laugh back, his smile. The last few days had been harder than he'd given them credit for.

     “Just because you're an impatient little shit doesn't mean everyone is.” He teased, nudging Sanji roughly.

     “H-hey! Fuck you!”

 

➹ ➹ ➹

 

Here's a bit of a bonus I drew while I was on vacation, our cranky baby with the famed bruise. Anyway, cheers


End file.
